


Avalon legendája

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Snarry - Harry hatodéve viszonylag nyugalomban telik. Így ő is, mint többi hetedéves barátja, lelkesen készül a RAVASZ-ra, és közben azt tervezgeti, vajon mivel foglalkozzon, ha majd elhagyja az iskolát.Ám ez a nyugalom csak átmeneti, hiszen a Sötét Nagyúr erőt gyűjt a végső csatára. A háttérben azonban olyan múltbéli történetek is szerepet játszanak, amiket Harry és barátai még álmukban sem képzeltek volna soha. Furcsa események sorozata veszi kezdetét, Harry rákényszerül, hogy eddigi életét egészen más fényben lássa. Lassan megérti, hogy minden különös dologra van reális magyarázat, bármily hihetetlennek is tűnik elsőre, kezdve attól, ki is ő valójában, egészen addig, milyen módon, illetve hol kell elpusztítania Voldemortot……és hogy mi köze is van mindehhez Perselus Pitonnak.





	1. Új kiválasztott

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Természetesen minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti, a történet írásából semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik.  
> Köszönet: Gernonnak a bétázásáért, aki végtelen türelemmel megáldva nézte át a történetet. :-)  
> Készült a Hungarian Witches Sabbath III. kihívására 2008-ban, a lovag kulcsszó felhasználásával.

**Avalon legendája**  
  
  
  


**@~ >~**  
  


  
  
  
_„Tudom, kell még idő, hogy rendeződjenek a dolgok, de annyit elmondhatok, immáron új világ köszönt ránk, a béke és nyugalom világa, amelyben oly régóta nem volt részünk. Legyen ez a nap nemzeti ünnep, melyre még évszázadok múltán is emlékezni fogunk!  
  
Albus Dumbledore (546. szeptember 28.  
  
„Úgy érzem, nem leszek ehhez elég erős. Ahogy az évszázadok telnek, úgy fog eloszlani minden reményem, mert lassan belátom, az a varázslat sem oldott meg mindent, hiába hajtottuk végbe a történelem legnagyobb napján.”  
  
Selenius Gratian Delmore (547. július 26.)  
  
„A remény az, ami éltet minket, hiszen a jó mindig elnyeri jutalmát. Bevallom, igazad van. Lehet, évszázadokat is kell várnunk a csodára, de abban biztos vagyok Selenius, hogy be fog következni.”  
  
Albus Dumbledore (547. július 26.)_  
  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Már nagyon későre járt, amikor Perselus szokás szerint, kisétált az elhagyatott tópartra. Megállt egy magányos fa tövében, és tekintetét először az égre emelte, majd a sötét vízfelszínre fordította. Az egész vidéknek csupán a túlparton álló kastély fénye nyújtott némi világosságot.  
  
Perselust nem zavarta a sötétség, mindig is szerette. Otthon, éjszakánként, gyakorta ment ki hálószobájából az erkélyre, hogy magányosan gyönyörködjön az esti fényekben.  
  
Megrázta a fejét, nehogy eszébe jussanak a szomorú dolgok, már azok, amik hosszú magányát érintik. Sóhajtott egyet, és kezeit összefűzte a háta mögött, épp akkor, amikor halvány fény kezdett derengeni mögötte. A szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy a sok kis fénypont fokozatosan egy nagyobbat alkot, majd, amikor hátrafordult, már barátja állt ott mögötte.  
  
– Uram – hajolt meg mélyen Aurelius.  
  
Perselus csupán biccentett egyet.  
  
– Hírek?  
  
Aurelius sóhajtott, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Gondolom, nem lepődsz meg, ha azt mondom, semmi említésre méltó? – kérdezte szomorúan.  
  
Perselus újra visszafordult a víz felé, és figyelte, ahogy a szellő fodrozódó hullámokat formál a tó felszínén. Egy darabig csak némán nézte, majd megszólalt:  
  
– Nem, nem lepődöm meg. Inkább aggódom…  
  
– A végső háború miatt? – vágott közbe rögtön Aurelius.  
  
– Igen, hisz egyre jobban fogy az időnk! Nem tudom, meddig bírom még a Sötét Nagyúr előtt fenntartani a látszatot! – kiáltotta csalódottan, aztán dühösen visszafordult a barátjához. – Elegem van az egészből! Új álcát kellene felölteni és eltűnni innen jó messzire!  
  
– De…  
  
A bájitalmester dühösen tartotta fel a kezét.  
  
– Ne! Nem akarom hallani! – szólt rá indulatosan, aztán nagyot fújt, és teljesen lehalkította a hangját. – Ne haragudj! Mindketten tudjuk mi tart itt engem… csak én már nem bírom ezt a feszült várakozást. Ez egyszerűen széttép, mert minden jel arra mutat, hogy elveszett a remény – itt mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
Aurelius odalépett hozzá, és erősen megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Minden meg fog oldódni, barátom – mosolygott rá vigasztalóan. – Egy páran most indulunk Amerikába, hogy ott is alaposan körülnézzünk. Albus szerint lakik ott valaki, akiben reménykedhetünk… Jövő héten ugyanekkor találkozunk, és értesíteni foglak a fejleményekről.  
  
Kis ideig még megértő csendben álldogáltak egymás mellett, majd Aurelius újra meghajolt barátja előtt, aztán sok kis apró, arany fényre oszlott, melyek az ég felé távoztak. Perselus még nézett utána egy darabig, majd a kastély felé indult, hogy nyugovóra térjen, hiszen holnap megint egy szokásos, unalmas tanórákkal teli délelőtt vár rá, azt pedig egy – várhatóan bonyodalmakkal teli – meccs fogja követni.  
  
A holdsütötte útról látta, hogy néhány diák még mindig kviddicsezik, de most nem volt kedve odamenni, ordibálni velük egy sort, és pontokat levonni. A mardekárosaira úgyis ráfér a gyakorlás, a kviddicspályát pedig már ellátták a szükséges védőbűbájokkal, tehát biztonságban vannak. De ha még egy óra múlva sem lesznek a helyükön, akkor vissza fog térni, és rendre utasítja őket.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
– Szerintem ez egy nagyon rossz ötlet volt…  
  
– Mármint az, hogy éjszaka kijöttünk gyakorolni egy kicsit, vagy az, hogy igen gonosz módon elcsaltuk a mardekárosokat a pályáról? – szúrta közbe Ron, elvágva a lány aggályoskodását.  
  
– Nagyon jól tudod, hogy mire értettem, Ron! Ha rajtakap minket egy tanár, ezért akár ki is csaphatnak!  
  
– Ó, hányszor hallottuk már ezt! – mondta kuncogva Ron.  
  
Pálcáikkal világították meg a sötét ösvényt, úgy siettek a kviddicspálya felé, hogy a többi csapattaggal találkozzanak, és Ronnak még egy kis gyakorolásra is jusson ideje.  
  
Az egyik elágazásnál, ahol az ösvény kettévált – egyik ága a tó, a másik a kviddicspálya felé vezetett tovább –, Harry várt rájuk. Alighogy Hermione a fiú mellé ért, rosszallóan támadta le.  
  
– Harry… Merlin szerelmére! Te vagy a csapatkapitány! Mi az ördögért kell még az éjszaka közepén is edzeni? – faggatta dühösen.  
  
– Néhányan még mindig bizonytalanok – mentegetőzött Harry. – Mondjuk, Fred és George csak azért jöttek, hogy rábukkanjanak a mardekárosok által esetleg elhelyezett ártó bűbájokra – tette hozzá vigyorogva. Egyszer-kétszer ugyanis már volt rá példa, hogy találtak bizonyos csapdákat a pályán, amivel az ellenfél a győzelmét akarta biztosítani.  
  
Ron, aki már türelmetlenül indult előre, hirtelen lepisszegte őket, és figyelmeztetően kitárta a karjait.  
  
– Mit keres itt Piton? – kérdezte, és csodálkozva bámult a férfi felé. Harry viszont villámgyorsan letette a seprűjét, és behúzta barátait egy sűrű bokor mögé, mielőtt még lelepleződnének.  
  
Rejtekhelyük biztonságából kukucskáltak kifelé. Harry csodálkozva vette észre, hogy Piton egy igen szokatlanul öltözött férfival beszélget a tóparton. Ám akármennyire is fülelt, sajnos nem hallotta, miről van szó.  
  
– Megáll az eszem! Mit keres Piton ilyen későn a tóparton? – ámuldozott Ron, ám közben tekintete aggódóan járt a tanár és a kviddicspálya között. – Remélem, nem bukunk le.  
  
– Ugyan Ron… – morogta Hermione. – Szemmel láthatóan teljesen magába van temetkezve.  
  
– Olyan ingerültnek tűnik… meg… talán szomorúnak is – jegyezte meg Harry, pedig nem volt rá jellemző, hogy észrevegye gyűlölt tanára érzéseit.  
  
– Szerintem gyorsan menjünk tovább, mert biztosan erre fog visszatérni a kastélyba – sürgette a fiúkat a mindig gyakorlatias Hermione. Egyik kezével Ron seprűjét, másikkal magát a fiút ragadta meg, és húzni kezdte maga után. – Jaj, gyere már, Ron! Ne húzasd magad!  
  
Harry is magához vette a seprűjét, de tekintetét még mindig nem vette le a beszélgető párosról. Ó, bárcsak hallhatná, miről beszélnek! Tudta, hogy Piton mekkora szolgálatot tesz a Rendnek, és hányszor teszi kockára az életét Voldemort előtt. Az a másik férfi valószínűleg egy halálfaló lehet… de vajon hogyan jutott át az iskola védőbűbájain?  
  
– Maradjunk még egy kicsit! Úgy szeretném nézni, ahogy Piton magában beszél! – kérlelte őket vihogva Ron. Ezt hallva Harry hirtelen barátjára meredt, majd visszafordult tanára felé.  
  
Pitonnal szemben még mindig ott állt az idegen, aki épp ebben a pillanatban tette tanáruk vállára a kezét.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett ismét barátjára.  
  
– De Ron, hiszen nincs is egyedül! Valami maskarás fazonnal beszélget.  
  
– Harry, tisztán látom, hogy nincs ott senki… – kezdte halkan nevetgélve Ron, de hamar abbahagyta, amikor Hermione oldalba bökte.  
  
– Már igazán hozzászokhattál volna, hogy Harry olyan dolgokat is lát, illetve hall, amit mi nem. És különben is, Ron, láttad valaha magában beszélni a professzort? Na, gyerünk! Egyikünknek sem hiányzik, hogy Piton elkapjon minket. Az meg az ő dolga, hogy kivel beszélget ilyen kései órán, vagy kivel nem.  
  
Ron lemondóan legyintett, és intett, hogy indulhatnak. A szétváló ösvényen jobb felé indultak, a kviddicspálya felé. Harry zárta a sort, azonban kicsit lemaradt barátaitól, hogy még egy utolsó pillantást vethessen a furcsa páros felé. Ám amikor megfordult, Piton előtt már nem állt senki, csupán egy arany fénypontokból álló kis felhő szállt az ég felé.  
  
Addig figyelte, amíg el nem tűnt a horizonton, aztán gyorsan barátai után sietett.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Éjfél volt már, amikor Harryék visszatértek a gyakorlásból.  
  
Meglepődve vették észre, hogy felsőbbéves háztársaiknak eszük ágában sem volt nyugovóra térni, szemmel láthatóan rájuk vártak a klubhelyiségben. Mihelyt beléptek a portrélyukon, a többiek azonnal megrohamozták őket, hogy lelket öntsenek beléjük a holnapi nap miatt. Harry ugyan még nem izgult túlságosan a meccs miatt, de tudta, hogy ez reggelre teljesen megváltozik majd.  
  
Miután meghallgatták a rengeteg jó tanácsot, a trió elvonult a kandalló elé, hogy felmelegedjenek egy kicsit. Mikor elhelyezkedtek a tűz előtt, Hermione aggódva tekintett Harryre.  
  
– Látom, hogy valami nagyon aggaszt.  
  
Harry erre sóhajtott egyet, és Tűzvillámját nézve felelte:  
  
– Egyrészt holnapra elég rossz időt mondanak, másrészt abban is biztos vagyok, hogy a Mardekár mindent el fog követni, hogy lemosson minket a pályáról.  
  
– Meglátod, minden rendben lesz, Harry – nyugtatta a lány.  
  
– Hát, azt hiszem nem, srácok – szólt közbe Fred, aki épp ekkor ért melléjük. – Most tudtuk meg…  
  
– …hogy holnap nem Madam Hooch lesz a meccs bírója – fejezte be a mondatot George.  
  
Ron, aki eddig seprűje tisztogatásával volt elfoglalva, erre a hírre felpattant ültéből.  
  
– Hát akkor ki?  
  
– Nem is akarom tudni… – nyögte Harry, és fejére húzta a díszpárnát, hátha ezzel el tud bújni a rossz hír elől.  
  
– Piton – jött a tömör válasz.  
  
– Jaj, ne! – tört ki Ron. – Nem elég, hogy a mardekárosok ellen játszunk, még ő is ott lesz ráadásnak?!  
  
– Nyugi öcsike! Már kitaláltuk, milyen módon fogjuk őket…  
  
– …laposra verni, ha kell, úgy, hogy Piton ne lásson semmit – fejezte be Fred ikertestvére mondatát, egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.  
  
Hermione, aki eddig meg sem szólalt, most úgy érezte, közbe kell vágnia.  
  
– Fiúk… csak tapintatosan! Nem hiányzik, hogy egész évre kizárasson benneteket a játékból!  
  
Az ikrek erre csak még jobban vigyorogtak, aztán elmentek, hogy tovább népszerűsítsék termékeiket. Furcsa volt őket úgy itt látni, hogy a hatodik tanévet kihagyták, és mégis visszajöttek letenni a RAVASZ–t.  
  
Harry lehámozta arcáról a párnát, és beletörődően bámult maga elé.  
  
– Én, mint csapatkapitány, és Piton mint bíró… jaj nekünk.  
  
– Harry, túl drámaian fogod fel a helyzetet… – kezdte Hermione, de Ron belefojtotta a szót.  
  
– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte gúnyolódva, és dühösen nézett a lányra. – Csak figyelj, és meglátod, hogy Piton egyfolytában a mardekárosainak fog kedvezni!  
  
Harry erre már csak sóhajtott egyet, aztán felállt, majd magára erőltette legszigorúbb tekintetét, és körbenézett.  
  
– Kviddicscsapat, nyomás aludni! – kiáltotta el magát. – Ne akarjátok, hogy átkokhoz folyamodjak!  


**@~ >~**

  
  
– Figyeljetek ide egy picit! – kérte a csapatot Harry a nagy hangzavarban, ami a stadionból még ide az öltözőbe is behallatszott. Ez is arra utalt, hogy ma rengetegen jöttek el megnézni a meccset. Mindannyian csapatkapitányukhoz sereglettek, és körbeállták. – Tudom, hogy most a Mardekár csapata elég erősnek néz ki, és hogy Piton, mint bíró, nem egy jó dolog, de higgyétek el, menni fog. Vegyétek figyelembe, és használjátok ki, hogy Crack és Monstro könnyen átrázhatóak, mert egyszerűen…  
  
– Bambák – szúrta közbe Ron. – Ez köztudott, Harry.  
  
– A lényeg az, hogy figyeljetek, legyetek óvatosak, és ne adjatok Pitonnak okot az eltiltásra. Világos?  
  
A csapat egy emberként bólintott, majd mindannyian a vállukra emelték a seprűiket, hogy kivonuljanak a pályára. Odakint a lelátó egyik feléről nagy üdvrivalgás fogadta őket, a mardekáros részről pedig mély fujjolás. A mardekáros játékosok már a pálya szélén álltak, élükön Ares Nottal, az új csapatkapitánnyal.  
  
– Íme, a Griffendél csapata! – harsogta Seamus, aki megörökölte Jordan helyét. – Potter, Weasley, Bell, Robins, Weasley, Weasley és Robin… egy remek összeállítás a tavalyi után…  
  
Seamus hangját elnyomta a mardekáros lelátóról felzúgó ellenkezés.  
  
– Ééés itt van persze a Mardekár csapata is, új kapitányuk, Ares Nott vezetésével! Malfoy, Zabini, Crack, Monstro, Davis és Baddock… kíváncsian várjuk, hogy az új felállás, miként áll helyt első meccsén!  
  
– Csapatkapitányok, fogjatok kezet! – rendelkezett hivatalosan Piton, amikor a két csapat összegyűlt körülötte a pálya közepén.  
  
Harry odalépett Nott mellé, aki erősen megszorította a kezét.  
  
– Le fogunk söpörni titeket a pályáról! – suttogta fenyegetően.  
Harry azonban csak megvetően felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Gyerünk, seprűre! – adta ki a következő utasítást Piton. Odalépett a láda mellé, megfújta a sípját, majd elengedte a labdákat.  
  
A tizennégy játékos gyorsan a levegőbe emelkedett. Harry igyekezett rögtön a legmagasabbra repülni, hogy átlássa a helyzetet, és egyúttal Dracót is szemmel tartsa.  
  
– A Griffendél indíthatja a támadást… jaj… illetve a Mardekár… Vigyázz Ron! – Ron idegesen várta a támadást, de sikerült kivédenie a gólt. – KIVÉDTE! HIHETETLEN! A mardekárnak így nem  
sikerült gólt szereznie…  
  
Harry idegesen kapkodta a fejét a csapattagjait figyelve, akiket a mardekáros játékosok mindenféle módszerrel igyekeztek kicselezni. Fred, aki megunta, hogy Crakék folyton Katie Bellt támadják, a gurkóval fejen találta Monstrót.  
  
– Büntetőt dob a Mardekár! – harsogta Piton, miközben seprűjén a vérző homlokú mardekároshoz száguldott. Aztán belefújt a sípjába, mire Nott már repült is a büntetőt elvégezni.  
  
– Gyerünk, Ron! – bíztatta kiabálva Seamus. – ÉS NEM SIKERÜLT KIVÉDENIE! TÍZ NULLA A MARDEKÁR JAVÁRA!  
Ron vörösre vált arccal meredt maga elé, ezért Fred odarepült hozzá, nyilván azért, hogy bíztassa.  
  
– A griffendéles Demelza megszerezte a kvaffot… azaz nem… illetve mégis… most Katie Bellnél van… megkezdi a támadást… és IGEN! AZ ÁLLÁS TÍZ TÍZ!  
  
Harry azért imádkozott magában, hogy ennél jobban ne durvuljon el a mérkőzés… és legalább némi előnyhöz is jussanak. Közben azt figyelte, hogy Draco még nem bukkant–e nyomára a cikesznek.  
Eközben a mardekárosok hajtója, Baddock, bekanyarodott, hogy majd elüti a kvaffot, de helyette szegény Katie-t ütötte le majdnem a seprűjéről.  
  
– Ezért nem kapunk büntetőt?! – hőbörgött Fred, ám Piton a füle botját sem mozdította.  
  
– Újra a Griffendél támad… vigyázz, egy gurkó! De nincs gond, mert George elterelte… Robinsnál van a kvaff, és repül szélsebesen a karikák felé! IGEN EZ AZ! BEDOBTA! HÚSZ TÍZ A GRIFFENDÉL JAVÁRA!  
  
Erre a griffendéles szurkolótábor örömujjongásban tört ki, hogy végre ők vezetnek.  
  
– Katie, vigyázz, gurkó! – üvöltötte Seamus. Éppen sikerült a lánynak kitérnie előle, így nem történt sérülés, viszont elejtette a kvaffot. – Megint a Mardekárnál a kvaff… illetve… a Griffendélnél… AU! Ez csúnya volt!  
  
Demelzát az ellenfél játékosának sikerült lerántania a seprűjéről, az ikrek kapták el a levegőben. Most nem tettethette magát vaknak Piton, ezért hangosan belefújt a sípjába.  
  
– Büntetőt dob a Griffendél! – adta ki a parancsot, majd repült is a két mardekáros hajtójához, akik megtámadták a lányt.  
  
– A büntetőt Bell végzi… és… ÓH, NE! – kiabálta a megafonba elkeseredetten Seamus, mikor Zambini kivédte a gólt. – Folytatódik a küzdelem… ellentámadás zajlik… és… nem igaz! A MARDKÁR GÓLT DOB! AZ ÁLLÁS HÚSZ-HÚSZ! Elég szoros a küzdelem, jelen pillanatban bármelyik ház megnyerhetné a meccset…  
  
Harry most már lázasan kutatott a cikesz után, de az sehol sem volt látható. Pedig ha a Mardekár újból gólt dob, és Malfoy úgy kapja el a cikeszt, akkor vesztettek. Még belegondolni sem akart, hogy már az év elején ekkora vereséget szenvedhetnek.  
  
– A Griffendél támad, Demelza már repül, átpasszolja Thomasnak, aki rádobja… A MARDEKÁR KIVÉDTE! Már megint náluk a kvaff… hajaj, nehéz ez a küzdelem…  
  
Harry levette tekintetét az odalent zajló dolgokról, és ő is lejjebb repült, tekintetével a cikeszt keresve. Most már ideje elkapni, mert ennek nem lesz jó vége. Csodálkozva vette észre, hogy az ellenfél két terelője, ütőikkel a gurkót terelgetve, felé repülnek. Céljuk egyértelműnek látszott: azt akarják, hogy essen le a seprűjéről.  
  
Megsarkantyúzta a Tűzvillámot, így üldözői jócskán lemaradtak mögötte.  
  
Na, persze Piton egyáltalán nem vele foglalkozott, hanem a pálya másik végén zajló dolgokkal. Pedig kivételesen Harry most azt szerette volna, ha tanára rá figyel.  
  
Lejjebb ereszkedett, kikerülve a mardekáros hajtókat, majd Malfoy felé száguldott, akinek fejétől nem messze ott csillogott az aranycikesz. Csak valahogy el kellene terelnie a figyelmét…  
  
Ez igazán nem volt nehéz, mert Malfoynak rögtön feltűnt, hogy felé repül, nyomában az üldözőivel. Susogó hangot hallott – pont a füle mellett süvített el a gurkó. Nem sokkal Draco előtt fékezett le, akinek gonosz mosoly terült szét az arcán.  
  
Előhúzta a pálcáját, és motyogott valamit, amit Harry ugyan nem hallott, de biztos volt benne, hogy semmi jó nem származik a dologból. Draco aztán elégedetten eltette a pálcáját, és… nem történt semmi… legalábbis egy darabig úgy tűnt. Harry el akart iszkolni, de mielőtt még megfordulhatott volna, látta, hogy a tér furcsán hullámzik előtte, majd eléri őt, és ő egyre jobban felgyorsul…  
  
…épp akkor, amikor Piton, aki nyilván kiszúrta végre, mi történik, elindult feléjük. Csakhogy épp a legrosszabbkor. A tanárnak egyszerűen nem volt ideje eltűnni Harry útjából, aki addigra már akkora sebességgel repült, hogy számára is lehetetlenné vált a manőverezés.  
  
Nekirepült Pitonnak, majd mindketten iszonyatos sebességgel zuhantak a lelátó melletti torony falának. Vérfagyasztó robaj hallatszott. Harry azt még érzékelte, hogy valahonnét a távoli tömegből rémült sikoltozás hallatszódik, aztán minden elsötétült.  
  
Arra eszmélt, hogy minden végtagja sajog az eséstől, és köhög a portól.  
  
– Potter, jól vagy? – hallatszott egy döbbent, szintén köhögő hang.  
  
– Azt… hiszem…  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és az oldalára fordult. Így szemüveg nélkül is ki tudta venni, hogy valami aranyszínű ragyogás vonja be őket. A színe teljesen olyan volt, mint annak a tegnap este látott varázslatnak.  
  
Aztán Piton hajolt fölé, és orrára biggyesztette a szemüveget.  
  
Amikor végre fókuszba állt előtte a világ, teljesen ledöbbent a kettejüket körülvevő arany fényektől. Közvetlenül fölötte köveket, megannyi falécet és rengeteg törmeléket látott, ami eddig a torony lehetett, de most ez a furcsa, aranyszínű búra tartotta távol tőlük.  
  
– Megint meg kell köszönnöm, hogy… megmentette… az életemet – motyogta Harry.  
  
Az elmotyogott mondat hallatán a bájitalmester azonnal felöltötte szokásos, túlontúl zárkózott arckifejezését, de addigra Harry meglátott rajta átfutni valami különös kifejezést. Valahogy most nagyon furcsának érezte a férfit.  
  
– Nem én voltam – mondta kelletlenül Piton. – Amikor lezuhantunk, te varázsoltál.  
  
– De hát én… Nem emlékszem – nézte csodálkozva a varázslatos fényt. Mikor azonban meg akarta mozdítani a kezét, hogy megpróbálja megérinteni, majdnem felordított fájdalmában. Másik kezével magához ölelte, és összeszorított szemekkel igyekezett visszatartani a kitörni készülő kiáltást.  
  
Érezte, hogy Piton a karjáért nyúl, és pár fájdalomcsillapító bűbájjal érzésteleníti.  
  
– Azt mondtad, jól vagy – morgott a férfi.  
  
– Igenis jól vagyok! Ez csak egy-két zúzódás! – csattant fel Harry, és közben nagy nehezen felült.  
  
Piton eltette a pálcáját, és felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte a fiú dühöngését.  
  
– Azt hiszem, a vállad el van törve. Úgyhogy ha megkérhetnélek, próbálj veszteg maradni, amíg kiásnak minket.  
  
– Feltételezem, tudják, hogy élünk, ezért igyekeznek – vetette oda Harry kicsit epésen.  
  
– Nos, az nem olyan biztos. Nagyon nagy sebességgel zuhantunk be ide, és a szerkezet nagy része ránk omlott – világosította fel Piton. – De ahogy az igazgató urat ismerem, nem telik bele sok idő, mire kiszabadítanak minket – tette hozzá, aztán dühösen felfortyant: – Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mit képzeltél, amikor olyan nyaktörő sebességgel kezdtél repülni?  
  
Közben poros talárjából elővett egy kendőt, és rögzítette a törött vállat.  
  
– Az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy nem önszántamból tettem, ugye? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Hát persze, hogy nem! Miért is feltételezné, hogy a saját házából valaki ártást szórt rám?  
  
Piton erre gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Na és szerinted mégis miért _én_ felügyeltem a mai meccset? Talán csak nem azért, mert már egy ideje gyanakodunk ilyesmire?  
  
Harry eltátotta a száját.  
  
– Feltételeztem, hogy valószínűleg a meccs végén fognak valami ilyesmivel előhozakodni, amikor a fogó már eszeveszetten keresi a cikeszt. De azt hiszem, mégis elkéstem egy kicsit, mert lekötöttek az őrzővel való atrocitások.  
  
Harry megint köhögött, mert nagyon kaparta a torkát a por, ettől viszont még jobban szédült. Most már kezdte elhinni, hogy talán mégiscsak ő csinálhatta a pajzsot, mert mostanra elég fáradtnak érezte magát, úgy, mintha rengeteget varázsolt volna.  
  
– Tanár úr… valamit nem értek. Amikor becsapódtunk… – keresgélte a szavakat habozva – akkor maga közvetlenül mögöttem volt… és még sincs semmi baja.  
  
– Micsoda éleslátás – gúnyolódott Piton, akinek azon felül, hogy mocskosan és porosan nézett ki, tényleg nem volt semmi baja. – Már akkor élt ez a varázslat – adott mégis magyarázatot kelletlenül.  
  
Többet aztán nem is mondott a dologról, inkább elfordult, úgy, mintha valamiért nem akarna Harry szemébe nézni. Harry egyszerűen nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Piton teljesen úgy festett, mintha abszolút kibillentette volna az egyensúlyából ez az egész baleset.  
  
Harry még kérdezni akart valamit, de akkor a fejük fölül furcsa hangok érkeztek, mintha egy mugli szerkezettel emelnék a köveket.  
  
Aztán egyre világosabb és világosabb lett, majd végül az összes törmelék eltűnt a fejük fölül. Épp időben, mert ekkora az őket védő varázslat megszűnt. A torony darabjai mellett három tanár állt pálcával a kézben: McGalagony, Dumbledore és Sirius.  
  
Sirius sápadt arca azonnal felderült, amikor meglátta a keresztfiát. Harry odalépett elé, és ép kezével elfogadta a felé nyújtott segítő kezet. Sirius pillanatok alatt felhúzta, majd magához ölelte.  
  
– A frászt hoztad rám, kölyök – suttogta a fülébe. Aztán elengedte, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. – Megsérültél?  
  
– Csak a karom… de nem vészes – felelte legyintve Harry, és figyelte, ahogy időközben az igazgató Pitont segíti fel a romokból. – Remélem, nem hitted azt, hogy… hogy… tudod, hogy meghaltam.  
  
– Áh… – rázta meg a fejét Sirius, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha igazat mondana.  
  
Harry most először nézett körül igazán, mióta kijutott a törmelék alól. Mindjárt kisebb sokkot is kapott. Csaknem az egész torony romokban hevert. A közönséget minden valószínűséggel elzavarták, mert a nézőtér már üresen tátongott, de tőlük nem messze még mindkét csapat összes tagja ott ácsorgott. Ahogy észrevették őket, barátai odasiettek hozzá, Hermione pedig szinte a nyakába ugrott.  
  
– Óvatosan, Hermione – sziszegte.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry… csak… – a lány szipogva félbehagyta a mondatot, és odaengedte a többieket.  
  
– Hála az égnek, Harry! A frászt hoztad ránk! – mondta a halálsápadt Ron, akinek arca még csak most kezdte visszanyerni eredeti színét.  
  
– Gyere, Harry induljunk! A gyengélkedőn lenne a helyed! – sürgette keresztfiát Sirius.  
  
– Mielőtt még a gyengélkedőre mennél Harry, kérlek, mindannyian gyertek fel az irodámba – szólt oda nekik Dumbledore.  
  
Harry bólintott. Sejtette, miért van erre szükség. Hiszen ez a meccs annyira eldurvult, hogy majdnem ketten is meghaltak a mardekáros csapat alattomossága révén.  
  
Negyed órával később mindannyian ott álltak az igazgatói irodában, és egymás szavába vágva magyarázták az eseményeket.  
  
– A lényeg, hogy Malfoy volt az, aki megtámadott, igazgató úr! – fejezte be mondanivalóját Harry. – Ezt már elmondtam Piton professzornak is.  
  
– Nos. Nem akarod esetleg kicsapatni, mert majdnem megölt mindkettőtöket? – Sirius, karba tett kézzel, kissé gúnyosan vigyorogva, a kérdést közvetlenül Pitonnak címezte.  
  
Mindenki egy emberként Pitonra nézett, hogy vajon most mit lép.  
  
Még az igazgató is csendesen ült az íróasztala mögött, és várta a végkifejletet.  
  
– Add ide a pálcád – mondta végül zordan a professzor.  
  
– De tanár úr… én… – Malfoy hangja elcsuklott. Ebben a pillanatban egy vadász előtt remegő rémült vadállatnak tűnt.  
  
– Draco, add ide a pálcád! – követelte emelt hangon Piton. Malfoy lassan elővette a pálcáját, és odanyújtotta házvezető tanárának, aki kikapta a kezéből. Előhúzta sajátját is, és a két pálca hegyét összeérintette. – _Priori Incantatem!_ – mondta.  
  
Először nem történt semmi, aztán a tér hullámzani kezdett, és egyre gyorsabban áramlott a levegő, mint egy forgószél, felkavarva a papírokat.  
  
– _Annullate!_ – kiáltott fel Piton, mire a légörvény hirtelen eltűnt. Visszaadta Malfoynak a pálcáját. – Nos, Draco. Tekintettel arra, hogy egy csoda folytán, sem Potter, sem én, nem haltunk meg, ezért úgy döntöttem, az lesz a büntetésed, hogy a Roxfortban ezennel vége a kviddicspályafutásodnak. Eltiltalak tőle.  
  
Malfoy halkan nyögött egyet. Nyilván számított rá, hogy Piton első kézből kicsapja, de ha ő nem is, akkor majd az igazgató. A szőke fiú lesütötte a szemét, és szinte alig hallhatóan motyogta:  
  
– Értettem, uram.  
  
– Távozhat, Mr. Malfoy – mondta a professzor hivatalos hangon, mire a fiú az ajtóhoz indult. Mikor keze már a kilincsen volt, a tanár még utána szólt: – És harminc pont a Mardekártól.  
  
Malfoy erre megmerevedett egy kicsit, majd halkan távozott. Piton ezután az igazgatóhoz fordult:  
  
– Albus, eljött az idő – szólt titokzatosan.  
  
Harry szinte még magához sem tért az előző sokkból, amikor Dumbledore felállt, és így szólt:  
  
– Akkor hát, most, hogy ezen is túl vagyunk, mindenki elmehet.  
  
Sirius erre sóhajtott egyet, és óvatosan magához húzta Harryt, hogy távozzanak, a többiek nyomában.  
  
– Harrynek maradnia kell – tette hozzá az igazgató, és megkerülte az asztalt, hogy a fiú mellé lépjen. – A gyengélkedő még várhat.  
  
– De Albus…  
  
– Nagyon fontos ügy, ami Harryt közvetlenül érinti, és vele kell megbeszélnünk. Csak vele.  
  
Sirius dühös pillantásokat vetett Piton felé, aki közben az ablak elé lépett, kezét a háta mögé kulcsolva.  
  
– _Ő_ persze maradhat?  
  
– Igen, mert ez rá is tartozik – bólintott Dumbledore, az ajtóhoz lépett, és kitárta. – Kérlek, Sirius…  
  
A férfi egy szót se szólt többet, hanem kissé sértődötten sarkon fordult, és lesietett a lépcsőn. Dumbledore bezárta mögötte az ajtót, visszatért az íróasztalához, és leült. Harrynek is intett, hogy tegyen úgy.  
  
– Miről akar velem beszélni, igazgató úr? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry, miközben az ablak előtt ácsorgó Pitonra pillantott.  
  
– Amiről már nagyon régóta szerettem volna azzal az emberrel, aki a varázslóvilág utolsó reménye.  
  
Harry unott képet vágott.  
  
– Ez eddig is így volt.  
  
– Nem, Harry. Nem volt egészen így – ellenkezett rögtön Dumbledore. – Csak a néhány órával ezelőtti események világítottak rá, hogy tényleg te vagy a kiválasztott, akit régóta keresünk.  
  
– A kviddicsmeccsre gondol? – kérdezte Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Igen, arra. Még pontosabban arra, hogy miképp maradtatok életben, amíg oda nem értünk hozzátok – jött rögtön a válasz.  
  
Aztán az igazgató felállt, és tőle szokatlan módon, izgatottan járkálni kezdett. – Harry, nem is tudom, hogy mondjam el neked mindazt, amit szeretnék. Évszázadok óta várom ezt a pillanatot, de most, hogy itt állok veled szemben, nem tudom, hogyan kezdjem el.  
  
– Talán kezdje az elején – bökte ki Harry, ahogy ültében megfordult a széken. Az iroda másik végébe tekintett, ahol Piton, mint egy szobor, csak állt, és nézett ki az ablakon. Aztán visszanézett az igazgatóra, aki közben elgondolkodva folytatta mondandóját.  
  
– Nos… először megkérdezem, mire emlékszel a mágiatörténet órán tanult, évszázadokkal ezelőtti végső csatából.  
  
Harry elgondolkodott, és igyekezett feleleveníteni azt az eseményt. Ez az óra akkor nem tűnt annyira unalmasnak, mint a többi, ezért valamennyire figyelt is.  
  
– Emlékszem rá, hogy Merlin idejében történt, amikor egy gonosz mágus tartotta rettegésben egész Angliát, azt dátumozza a varázslótársadalom az első „végső” csatának.  
  
– Így igaz – bólintott Dumbledore, és szemei szokatlanul csillogtak.  
  
– Akkor azt a nagy csatát két varázsló hatalma döntötte el. Egy nagyon erős fehér és a gonosz fekete mágus küzdött egymással órákon át – folytatta Harry –, míg végül a fehér varázsló megnyerte a csatát, de belehalt sérüléseibe. 546. szeptember 28-át pedig nemzeti ünneppé nyilvánították.  
  
– Pontosan. Habár én kiegészíteném ezt a történelmi eseményt néhány új információval – ült vissza a helyére az idős férfi. Kezeit összekulcsolta az asztalon és szemüvege fölött Harryre tekintett. – Ami nem került bele a mágiatörténeti könyvetekbe, sem a varázslótársadalom történelmébe, bár elég nagy fajsúlyú fejlemény, azonban mi is csak egy évvel később jöttünk rá.  
  
Harry kissé összezavarodva dőlt előre.  
  
– Jól értettem, hogy _önök_?  
  
– Igen, Harry – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – Tulajdonképpen sokkal idősebb vagyok, mint hinnéd. Nos, de a lényeg az: mi arra jöttünk rá, hogy az akkori fekete mágus nem pusztult el teljesen, hiszen egy halhatatlan elpusztítása sosem volt egyszerű. A gonosz lélek túlélte, és titokban tovább tengette nyomorúságos életét, testről testre vándorolva.  
  
– Ez igen ismerősnek hangzik… – motyogta Harry.  
  
Az igazgató erre nem szólt semmit, hanem tovább mesélt.  
  
– A mostani nevét és alakját valóban te is ismered, hiszen mind tudjuk ki ő: Lord Voldemort. – Harry elfintorodott. Hát ki más is lehetett volna a le nem győzött gonosz? És már kezdte sejteni, hogyan jön ő a képbe. – Viszont, aki akkor és ott vele szembeszállt, szintén túlélte a csatát, hiába hittük akkor azt, hogy meghalt. Testét nem találtuk meg, sőt még csak maradványait sem.  
  
Az ablak felől ekkor halk sóhaj hallatszott, ami emlékeztette rá Harryt, hogy Piton még mindig itt van. Furcsa volt, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem szólt közbe, és hagyta, hogy az igazgató előálljon ezzel a hihetetlen mesével.  
  
– Eltelt egy kis idő, mire rájöttünk, hogy az erős fehér mágus, aki megküzdött vele, életben van… – kezdte újra Dumbledore.  
  
– Remek, akkor megkérdezhetem, én miért is vagyok itt? – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Harry, mert keze már fájdalmasan lüktetett, ahogy a Fájdalomcsillapító bűbáj hatása, amit Piton végzett el rajta, kezdett elmúlni. – Ha ő életben van, akkor esetleg ő megnyerhetné ezt a háborút helyettem…  
  
– Nos, ha hagynád, hogy befejezzem, amit elkezdtem, akkor elmondanám, hogy azt a fehér mágust Voldemort egy igen nagy erejű átokkal sújtotta. Halandóvá tette, de… mégsem. Megszületik, leéli életét, aztán öregemberként meghal, majd újra megszületik, újabb életet él, és újra, meg újra, egy végtelen, soha meg nem álló körforgásban. Évszázadokon át kerestük, de, egészen a mai napig, nem találtuk.  
  
– Eng… em? – makogta döbbenten Harry, mert sokkolta a kijelentés. Ösztönösen megérezte, hogy ez bizony rá vonatkozott. – Hogy lehetek én? Ez… ez az egész képtelenség! – állt fel hirtelen, és elhátrált az asztaltól, lendületében majdnem fellökve a széket.  
  
Ezzel egy időben Piton elfordult az ablaktól, hogy rájuk nézhessen, de még mindig nem szólt közbe. Az igazgató ellenben megkerülte az asztalt, és megállt vele szemben.  
  
– Hidd el nekem, hogy tényleg így van – mondta, mindkét kezét a fiú vállára helyezve. – A meccsen olyan varázslatot hajtottál végre, ami minden bizonyítékot felülmúl. Csak egy halhatatlan képes elvégezni ezt a bűbájt, amivel ösztönösen megvédted Piton professzor életét. Üdvözöllek újra közöttünk, _Eligius Delmore_.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Az igazgató utolsó mondatait meghallva, egy-két pillanatra elnémult a döbbenettől.  
  
Végül színtelen hangon csak ennyit kérdezett:  
  
– És mi köze van ehhez az egészhez Piton professzornak?  
  
Hosszú ideig csak csendet kapott válaszul.  
  
– Ő a házastársad – mondta végül Dumbledore. – _Selenius Gratian Delmore._  
  
– Hogy… mi… ő a… mim…? – Harry sehogyan sem találta a szavakat, és nagyon remélte, hogy minél előbb felébred ebből a szörnyű álomból.  
  
– Akkoriban, az első háború idején, én voltam a lovagrend vezetője. Te és Perselus ahhoz a tizenkét lovaghoz tartoztatok, akik titokban védték az ártatlanokat a sötét varázslóktól. Akkor ismertétek meg egymást közelebbről.  
  
– Nem… ez nem lehet… – motyogta Harry, és szinte érezte, ahogy forog körülötte a világ. – Már maga a lovagrend is csak egy mese, azok a varázslók meg rég kihaltak! – tört ki elkeseredetten.  
  
– _Nem_ haltunk ki – vicsorogta Piton, igyekezve visszanyelni az indulatait. – Bármennyire is szeretnéd, hogy halott legy…  
  
– _Perselus!_ – szólt rá szigorúan az idős mágus, aztán újra Harryre nézett, és komolyan így szólt: – Ez az igazság, fiam.  
  
Harry teljesen magába roskadt. Mindig egy békés, nyugodt világra vágyott, és megértő otthonra, de sosem kapta meg. Igaz, Siriust felmentették a vádak alól, de a vérvédelem miatt mégis Dursleyéknél kellett maradnia. Alig várta, hogy az iskolát elvégezze, és elmehessen onnét. Azt remélte, hogy a háborút talán mégiscsak sikerül a Főnix Rendjének megvívnia, mivel Voldemortról már egy éve nem hallottak semmit.  
  
De nem, az ő életében, mindig minden, újra és újra, fenekestül felfordul.  
  
– Még ha igazat is mondanak, akkor sem emlékszem semmire, és kétlem, hogy ez a közeljövőben megváltozna, főleg, mivel azt állítják, hogy ez már évszázadok óta így megy – próbált keresni egy utolsó mentsvárat.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere lassú léptekkel az igazgató mellé sétált.  
  
– Van egy bájital, amivel rövid idő alatt felébredhetnek az emlékeid – szólalt meg habozva.  
  
– És mi van akkor, ha én ebbe az egészbe nem egyezem bele? Ha többé már nem akarok a Kiválasztott lenni! – ordította a fiú a két meglepett professzor képébe.  
  
– Harry, kérlek…  
  
– Na, nem, igazgató úr! Elég volt! Mindig azt tettem, amit Ön akart, de mostanra elegem van belőle, hogy úgy rángat, mint egy rongybabát! – folytatta rendületlenül Harry. – Ott van például az ötödik évem! Sirius majdnem meghalt, mert maga képtelen volt időben elmondani az igazságot!  
  
Az igazgató szomorúan rázta a fejét.  
  
– De ez most más, Harry.  
  
– Nem, semmiben sem más! Ugyanúgy elvárja, hogy megküzdjek azzal a szörnyeteggel, mint ahogy eddig is! Csak a körítés más! – kifulladva elhallgatott, és csodálkozva vette észre Piton döbbent arckifejezését. De most azért sem akart a férfival törődni. – Most ha megbocsátanak, lemegyek a gyengélkedőre!  
  
Meg sem várva a választ, feltépte az ajtót, és leszaladt a lépcsőn a gyengélkedőig. Amikor odaért, a kórterem szerencsére üres volt, csupán a javasasszony ténykedett odabent.  
  
Negyed órával később már meggyógyított karral üldögélt az ágy szélén. Jól jött neki, hogy itt teljesen egyedül lehet, szeretett volna elmélkedni egy kicsit az élet nagy kérdésein.  
  
Itt van például mindjárt ez a legutóbbi esemény. Már megint valami olyasmit várnak tőle, amire nincs felkészülve. Nem véletlenül említette Dumbledore-nak az ötödik évét. Az volt eddig a legszörnyűbb tapasztalata. A látomások, aztán a csata a Minisztériumban, a majdnem elvesztett keresztapja. Aztán meg a jóslat, amit az igazgató mindvégig eltitkolt előtte. Már azt is nehezen emésztette meg, de végül elfogadta, hogy az ő vállán nyugszik a világ sorsa, egészen beletörődött, hogy neki kell Voldemorttal szembeszállnia, rajta kívül senki nem képes erre. És most itt ez a legújabb esemény, ráadásnak Pitonnal súlyosbítva.  
  
Hosszú ideig ült magába roskadva az ágy szélén, amíg végiggondolta összes lehetőségét. Rájött, hogy nem túl sok van. Vagy együttműködik a két professzorral, és meglátják hová jutnak, vagy megint ő lesz az oka számtalan ember halálának.  
  
Mire ezt így letisztázta magában, egészen elálmosodott. Nem akart még felmenni a toronyba, itt legalább békében lehet.  
  
De, mint annyi más, ez sem tartott sokáig. Halk ajtónyikorgásra lett figyelmes. Piton lépett be rajta, hosszú, vastag köpenyben, mintha utazásra készülne.  
  
A professzor egyenesen a fiúhoz sétált, és leült a vele szemben lévő ágyra.  
  
Harry sóhajtott, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Az igazgató küldte utánam? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Nem. Csak erre jártam – jött a visszafogott felelet. – Remélem Potter, ha legközelebb nála jársz, bocsánatot kérsz tőle.  
  
– Még meggondolom – morogta Harry, majd felnézett Pitonra. – Hová készül?  
  
A bájitalmester előredőlt, két kezével a térdére támaszkodott, úgy nézett a fiúra.  
  
– Hazatérek egy kis időre.  
  
Harry erre kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miattam?  
  
– Többek között.  
  
Harry igazán morbidnak tartotta, hogy ott ülnek a gyengélkedőn, egymással szemben, és kérdezz-feleleket játszanak egymással.  
  
– Elmondani, hogy megvan minden idők legnagyobb mágusa? – gúnyolódott, bár ő ezt egyáltalán nem tartotta viccesnek.  
  
– Lényegében… bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy a hír futótűzként terjed. Nos, ezért akartam indulás előtt beszélni veled, mert a te választásod határozza meg a jövőt. Ha vállalod, hogy megiszod a bájitalt, akkor minél előbb haza kell térned valós otthonodba, hogy ezzel is elősegítsük az emlékezést. Ha úgy gondolod, nemet mondasz, akkor emlékeztetnem kell téged, hogy elég sok halálfaló utód ült ma a lelátón.  
  
Harry lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Arra céloz, hogy Voldemort egészen biztosan tudomást fog szerezni a dologról, és nem haboz majd elkapni? – kérdezte szomorúan. – Pedig ha én tényleg halhatatlan vagyok, akkor nem sok kárt tehetne bennem…  
  
A bájitalmester felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Attól, hogy nem tud megölni, még rengeteg kínzási módszert ismer. Erre példa az az átok, aminek jelenleg is a hatása alatt vagy. Halhatatlanság ide vagy oda, az emberi test törékeny.  
  
Harry némán ült, és a padlót figyelte. Itt ült legutáltabb tanára társaságában, aki valamiféle mese szerint az ő házastársa. Ez több mint bizarr.  
  
– Ha úgy döntök, hogy belemegyek ebbe az egészbe – kérdezte óvatosan –, akkor megint egyedül kell majd szembeszállnom vele?  
  
Ekkor tekintete újra visszatért tanára arcára, és mintha fájdalmat látott volna átsuhanni rajta.  
  
– Most nem úgy lesz – jelentette ki a férfi zárkózottan. – Ám bárhogy is döntesz, itt nem sokáig leszel biztonságban. Legkésőbb holnap el kell menned az iskolából. Biztosak vagyunk benne, hogy mihelyt a Sötét Nagyúr meghallja a legújabb fejleményeket, azonnal megtámadja majd az iskolát, amennyiben te még itt vagy.  
  
– Dursleyékhez?  
  
Piton bólintott, amit újabb hosszú csend követett.  
  
– Akkor nincs választásom – sóhajtott Harry.  
  
– Sajnos, nem is igen volt.  
  
– Kérdezhetek valamit?  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Örül, hogy megtalált engem? – mondta ki a kérdést gondolkodás nélkül. Piton azonban, várakozásával ellentétben, nem csattant fel.  
  
– Elég vegyesek most az érzelmeim, Potter – hangzott a válasz. – Jelenleg akkor lennék a legnyugodtabb, ha biztonságban tudhatnálak téged is, és az iskolát is.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt, hogy megpróbálja a torkában lévő gombóc ellenére kinyögni azt a mondatot, ami meghatározza a jövőjét.  
  
– Rendben van, hazatérek magával.  
  
Tanára biccentett, felállt, majd az ajtóhoz lépett. Ott megtorpant, és visszafordult.  
  
– Holnap este hatkor találkozunk a Roxfort kapujánál. Addigra pakolj össze mindent, amit hozni szeretnél. Azt gondolom felesleges mondanom, hogy egyedül kell jönnöd, senkit sem hozhatsz magaddal.  
  
– Értem… és… uram… – szólt utána Harry, mikor a férfi már az ajtót nyitotta. – Hogy hívják azt a helyet, ahová _haza_ térünk? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere kissé elhúzta a száját, ami tőle akár egy igen szomorú mosolynak is beillett.  
  
– Avalon.  


**@~ >~**


	2. Hazatérés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry - vonakodva bár - de beleegyezik, hogy visszatérjen régi otthonába, barátai és a kastély biztonsága miatt. Az út mindvégig igen érdekesnek ígérkezik, és este folyamán sor kerül egy beszélgetésre közte, és Piton között...

– Avalon… Avalon… – mondogatta Hermione, miközben fel–alá járkált a klubhelyiségben.  
  
Harry – miután Piton távozott –, azonnal visszatért a Griffendél toronyba. Szerencséjére az aggódó tömeg már szétoszlott, viszont a klubhelyiségben barátai vártak rá. Őszintén beszámolt nekik az életében bekövetkezett legújabb fordulatról – semmit nem hallgatott el előlük, még Pitont sem –, és most Ron teljesen sokkos állapotban bámult maga elé, míg Hermione izgatottan járkált.  
  
– Kérlek, ne mondogasd már annyit, Hermione! – nyögött fel végül Ron, mire a lány végre elhallgatott.  
  
Megállt, és csípőre tett kézzel nézett le a fiúkra.  
  
– Tudom, hogy titeket sosem érdekeltek a könyvek, de én meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy valahol olvastam már ezt a nevet… Ó, tudom már! A könyvtárban láttam, az volt a címe, hogy _Avalon legendája._ Na várj csak, rémlik valami. Olyasmit írt, hogy Avalon csak a legendákban létezik… egy sziget, melyet senki sem tud, hogy hol van. Ahol örök fiatalság uralkodik, és talán… mintha mindig szép idő lenne… Áh, már azt sem tudom, ebből mennyi a mese, és mennyi a valóság. De szerintem holnap délelőtt lesz még annyi időnk, hogy ezt kikeressük. Nem engedem, hogy teljesen tudatlanul indulj neki az ismeretlennek!   
  
– Hát igen, haver… mindig ez a sorsod. Belevágni az ismeretlenbe – bölcselkedett Ron.  
  
Harry erre csak nyögött egyet.  
  
– Hát igen… legyőzni Voldemortot, Piton házastársa lenni… istenem – motyogta. – Mint egy rossz rémálom.  
  
– Biztosan van olyan oldala is Pitonnak, amit mi nem ismerünk… különben nem lenne aaa… hogy is szokták mondani? Szerelmed? – vigyorodott el Ron.  
  
– Fogd be – vágta hozzá Harry a párnát. – Lassan nyugovóra kéne térnünk, ki tudja milyen hosszú út áll előttem.  
  
Harry ásítozva feltápászkodott a kanapéról.  
  
– Na, menjünk. Nem szeretnék későn kelni, még Siriusszal is beszélnem kell. Bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezt az igazgató megteszi helyettem.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Mint kiderült, ez valóban így is történt. Sirius első dolga az volt, hogy a reggelinél félrehívja őt. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő is vele akar tartani. Ezen Harry egyáltalán nem csodálkozott, de azért nagy nehézségek árán, és az igazgató segítségével, sikerült rábírni keresztapját a maradásra. Azért ahhoz még így is ragaszkodott, hogy a kapuig elkíséri, és majd ott fognak elbúcsúzni.   
  
A reggeli végeztével, a nagyteremből kifelé menet, vetett egy pillantást a tanári asztal felé, de Pitont nem látta. Valószínűleg a férfi a tegnapi beszélgetésük után elutazott, és csak este tér vissza Roxfortba, hogy őt elvigye.  
  
Néhány órával később már a klubhelyiségben volt. Miután a délelőttöt Hermionével a könyvtárban töltötte Avalon kutatásával, a köteteket felhozták ide, hogy tovább tanulmányozzák őket., habár tulajdonképpen Harry lélekben teljesen máshol járt. Fülében reggel óta csak keresztapja szavai csengtek, aminek a lényege tömören annyi: nem normális, amiért belement ebbe az egészbe. Ahogy visszaemlékezett rá, eddigi éveiben egyetlen egyszer sem volt ennyire dühös rá Sirius.   
  
– Harry, most már idefigyelnél? – emelte fel a hangját Hermione. Harry megdörzsölte a szemeit, és előrehajolt. – Miért, az a szöveg már reálisnak tűnik?  
  
– Azt hiszem igen – bólintott a lány. – Ahogy átolvastam, ez tartalmazta a legkevesebb hülyeséget. A történelem szerint szigorúan meg kell őrizni Avalon szigetének helyét, és annak rejtélyeit. Ezért nagyon valószínű, hogy aki ezt a könyvet írta, nyilván nem óhajtott tovább élni.  
  
– Hogy mi? – értetlenkedett Ron, ahogyan összepakolta a varázslósakkot, ezzel elzárva Harry elől minden reményt, hogy barátjával még játszhat egy utolsó partit.  
  
Hermione erre csak sóhajtott, és a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– A történelemkönyvek állítása szerint, egy halálos eskü gondoskodik arról, hogy aki valaha járt Avalonban, ne árulhassa el annak rejtélyét – itt rámutatott a könyvre, melynek címe Avalon legendája volt –, ám aki ezt a könyvet írta, tulajdonképpen elárulta a titkok nagy részét. Gyanítom, utána nem sokkal meg is halt.  
  
– Ki a fene akarna meghalni, ha örökké élhet? – morogta Ron, mire Hermione még bosszúsabb arcot vágott, de amikor Harryre nézett kissé elszomorodott.  
  
– Halhatatlannak lenni nagyon rossz, ha nem lehetsz azzal, akit szeretsz – suttogta. Egy darabig csönd lett a klubhelyiségben. – Csodálom, hogy Piton professzor nem folyamodott ilyenhez, hogy véget vessen az életének – tette hozzá halkan.  
  
Harry lenézett a kopottas könyvre, és nyelt egyet.   
  
– Meséld el kérlek a lényegét annak, amit olvastál! Majd elviszem magammal a könyvet a szigetre, és ott elolvasom a részleteket is.  
  
Hermione bólintott, és egy kicsit közelebb lépett a kanapén ülő barátaihoz.  
  
– Elsőként megnyugtatlak, Harry – kezdett bele a mesélésbe –, minden szó igaz volt, amit Dumbledore mesélt. Minden ott van a könyvben az első varázslóháborúról. Igaz, erről nem lehet részleteket olvasni… nyilván az illető, aki ezt írta, nem vett részt a harcokban. A szigetről viszont bőven akad mondanivalója. A mugli történelemben az, hogy Avalonban mindig fiatalság és tavasz uralkodik, tényleg igaz. Gondolom, az ott élő mágusok valami varázslattal érik el, hogy szép idő legyen. Azt persze már tudjuk, hogy az örök fiatalságon az ott élő halhatatlanokat kell érteni.  
  
– Ha ez a könyv létezik, miért kell nekünk a mugli ismereteid foglalkoznunk? – morgott Ron.  
  
– Mivel, valamilyen oknál fogva, a mugli történelemben több az igazság, mint a varázslóban – felelt Hermione. – A könyv szerint druidák ügyeltek rá, hogy a halandó varázslók ne leljenek a halhatatlanok titkaira. Nyilván ők voltak azok, akik a mágiatörténet könyvekből törölték az erre vonatkozó jeleket, de úgy tűnik, a mugli történelem elkerülte a figyelmüket.   
  
Harry a sok információtól fáradtan megdörzsölte a halántékát.   
  
– Mondd a lényeget, Hermione.  
  
– Hát jó. A lényeg az, hogy amikor Arthur király megsérült, őt is erre a szigetre szállították, hogy ellássák sebeit. Úgy értelmeztem a könyv szövegét, hogy Merlin is halhatatlan volt, ám ő a többi társával ellentétben dicsekedett képességeivel, ezért is olvasható annyi legenda és monda róla. Bármennyire is kutattam azonban utánad, téged csak annyiban említenek, hogy megölted a Gonoszt, és belehaltál. Tulajdonképpen van benne egy szerelmes történet is egy párról… lehet, hogy az is rólad szól.  
  
– Remek – morogta Harry, aztán felállt. A lány felvette az asztalról a könyvet és odanyújtotta felé.  
  
– Tudnék még mesélni róla.  
  
– Csakhogy nemsokára mennem kell – mondta keserűen Harry a hálószoba felé menet. – Ígérem, hogy a többit el fogom olvasni.  
  
Hermione nem szólt semmit, csak kedvesen rámosolygott.  
  
Harry fél órával később a fiúk hálótermében ült a ládája mellett, és azt a rendetlen ruhahalmot, meg a lánytól kapott kazalnyi könyvet nézte, amit abba akart belegyömöszölni.   
  
– Hogy állsz a pakolással? – hallotta a háta mögül Ront.  
  
– Nemrég kezdtem… de… fogalmam sincs, van–e ott valami módszer a ruhamosásra, vagy vannak-e könyvek, vagy… Áh, tényleg nem tudom, mit vigyek, mikor…  
  
Elhallgatott, amikor barátja kezét megérezte a vállán.  
  
– Nyugi, minden rendben lesz – mondta neki Ron.  
  
– Na, persze… – dobott egy zoknit a ládába. – Kétlem, hogy ezek után nyugalmas életem lesz. Még szegény Sirius is teljesen kiakadt attól az elmélettől, miszerint bármi közöm is lehet Pitonhoz.  
  
– Hé, nyugi már! Sirius és Piton alig pár percig lesznek egy helyen, amíg elbúcsúztok. Ennyi időt csak kibírnak együtt…  
  
– Gondolod? – érdeklődött vigyorogva Harry. – A nyakamat tenném rá, hogy marakodni fognak.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Naná, hogy nem tévedett! Alighogy a barátaival elhagyta a kastélyt, már messziről látta, hogy az iskola kapujánál két magas alak szemtől–szemben áll egymással. Megszaporázta lépteit, hogy minél előbb odaérjen hozzájuk.  
  
– Te, lehet, hogy hagynunk kellene őket – vigyorodott el Ron –, és megnézni, ki kerül ki győztesen.  
  
Harry megfogta Ron talárját, kellően meghúzta, majd nemet intett a fejével. Ron erre elég savanyú képet vágott, főleg amikor megpillantotta Hermione szomorú arcát is. Közben odaértek Roxfort kapujához. Őket meglátva a két varázsló elhallgatott.   
  
Harry látta, hogy Sirius szokásos sötétkék talárját és arcán szomorúsággal vegyes dühöt visel. Úgy látszik még nem tudott megnyugodni, amióta az igazgató közölte vele a jelenlegi tényállást. Mióta Voldemortnak sikerült elcsalnia őt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba, és ott majdnem meghalt a barátaival együtt, minden megváltozott.   
  
Életében még nem kapott akkora szidást a keresztapjától, mint a küzdelem után az igazgatói irodában, majd amikor Dumbledore még a jóslatról is mindent elmondott nekik… nos, onnantól kezdve Sirius teljesen meg volt győződve arról, hogy bármikor elvesztheti őt.   
  
A férfi most elé lépett, és szomorúan rámosolygott.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ezt szeretnéd, kölyök?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Igen – felelte határozottan, majd a bájitalmesterre nézett. A férfi ugyanolyan fekete talárban és köpenyben volt, mint tegnap este. Minden bizonnyal csak most érkezett, hogy elvigye őt, és nem járt még az iskolában.  
  
Hirtelen keresztapja takarta el előle a kilátást, odalépett hozzá, és szorosan átölelte.  
  
– Nagyon vigyázz magadra – suttogta a fülébe.  
  
– Ne aggódj már annyira! – mondta halkan Harry, és szíve majdnem megszakadt, hogy a férfi nem tarthat vele. – Mindig küldök majd üzenetet, amelyben megírom, mi van velem. Ott azon a helyen, amit senki sem tud, hogy hol van, biztonságban leszek. Te is tudod.  
  
Elengedte Siriust, és még épp látta, ahogy Piton felhúzza a szemöldökét.  
  
– Egy kicsit informálódtam – vonta meg a vállát, és megfordulva rámosolygott Hermionére, aki erre odaszaladt hozzá, és szipogva magához szorította.   
  
– Jaj, Harry. Remélem, hamarosan találkozunk.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz – nyugtatgatta az izgatott lányt. Miután végre el tudta engedni, Ronhoz lépett, és őt is átölelte. – Vigyázzatok magatokra, és ne keveredjetek bajba.  
  
– Persze, haver – lépett hátrébb Ron. – Minden oké lesz.  
  
Piton intett Harrynek.  
  
– Gyere közelebb, Potter. Itt az idő, indulnunk kell.  
  
Sirius még egyszer utoljára odaállt közéjük.  
  
– Vigyázz, Piton! Tudni fogok róla, ha bántani mered! Akkor pedig a világ végére is utánatok megyek, és nem hagyom szó nélkül! – fenyegetőzött.   
  
Ám a Bájitalok Mestere úgy viselkedett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Lassú mozdulattal egy különleges kinézetű órát húzott elő a zsebéből. De mire Harry pontosan szemügyre vehette volna a furcsa alakokkal körbevett számlapot, melyen a mutatók visszafelé számoltak a nulla felé, a férfi már el is süllyesztette.  
  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm veled – nézett mélyen Sirius szemébe –, hogy te nem csak, hogy nem láthatod a szigetet, de el sem tudsz oda jutni. Így ez a fenyegetés nem elég hatásos.   
  
Valószínűleg Siriusnak elég sok hozzáfűznivalója lett volna, de Harry magabiztosan Piton mellé lépett, elvágva a vitát.  
  
– Mehetünk – szólt oda Pitonnak, mire a férfi bólintott, odalépett hozzá, és megfogta a karját.   
  
– Tudom, hogy tudsz hoppanálni, Potter – nézett rá gúnyosan –, de ahová megyünk, azon a helyen te még nem jártál.  
  
Harrynek már csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy még egyszer rámosolyogjon a szeretteire, mielőtt a világ az ismerős húzással összeolvadt körülöttük, és egy pillanat múlva már egy másik helyen álltak. A lendülettől kissé megbillent, mire egy erős kéz rögtön megragadta, megóvva ezzel az eleséstől. Harry zavartan rántotta el a kezét. Teljes megdöbbenésére, ez a hoppanálás furcsa módon igen kellemes utazás volt.   
  
– Felnőtt korban a hoppanálás ennyire jó? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
  
– Nem mindenki esetében – jött a titokzatos válasz.  
  
Amikor jobban körülnézett, rögtön felismerte a helyet, ahová érkeztek: összetéveszthetetlen szürke falak, tipikus illat… a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium. Na de mit keresnek itt?  
  
– Erre – utasította Piton, és kinyitott egy ajtót, amire Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy az előbb még nem volt ott.  
  
Belépett, ám rögtön meg is torpant a szeme elé táruló látványtól. Számos varázsló és boszorkány ácsorgott a teremben, mindannyian rikító színű talárt viseltek, és mindenkinek volt valami a kezében. Némelyikük különféle kosarakat tartott, egy vörös taláros alak nyaka köré pedig egy érdekes színű kígyó tekeredett.   
  
Ámde a leghihetetlenebb a terem közepén álló ismerős emelvény volt. Teljesen ugyanolyan állapotban, mint ahogy két éve látták. Ez volt az a függönyös kapuféle, amiből azok a különös hangok érkeztek. Közvetlenül mellette néhány asszony álldogált, akik elmélyülten sugdolóztak valamiről. Amikor észrevették, hogy őket nézi, gyorsan elhallgattak, és elkezdtek feltűnően felé mutogatni.   
  
Harry inkább elfordította a tekintetét. Nem messze tőlük megpillantotta azt a titokzatos alakot, akit a tóparton látott Pitonnal.   
  
Hosszú, vastag, lila talárt viselt, fekete haja pedig össze volt fogva egy csattal. A falnak támaszkodott, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és elmélyülten figyelte az összegyűlt tömeget, de tekintete unalmat és utálatot tükrözött.   
  
– Hol vagyunk, és kik ezek az emberek itt? – kérdezte suttogva Pitont.  
  
– Nos, az a halandó és a csekély számú megmaradt halhatatlan mágus, akik évszázadokkal ezelőtt úgy döntöttek, hogy többé nem hagyják el a nyugalom és béke szigetét, Avalonban él. Mindannyian megszeghetetlen esküvel fogadták meg, hogy titokban tartják a sziget hollétét. Közülük csak nagyon kevés kiválasztott hagyja el a szigetet. Most itt van elhelyezve az átjáró, és ezek az emberek itt azok, akik bizonyos időközönként beszerző körútra jönnek ebbe a világba. Egyébként az átjárón nem jut át az, aki a megszeghetetlen esküt nem tette le, így védjük birodalmunkat. A rikító talárosok a halandó mágusok. Az az egy, ott oldalt a fal mellé támaszkodva – mutatott Piton a lila taláros férfira – halhatatlan. Azért néz olyan unott képpel, mert nem szívleli a fecsegő halandókat. Valószínűleg végrehajtotta azt a bűbájt, amitől a halandók egyáltalán nem látják őt, de mi igen – fejezte be a tanár a magyarázatot.  
  
Harry, az információ súlyától kóvályogva, tovább nézte az előtte álló színes kavalkádot.   
  
Mire ismét Piton felé nézett, az már épp az imént érkezett igazgatót üdvözölte, és Harry úgy vélte, ha odamegy a titokzatos férfihoz, ő megússza a köszönést. Egy ideig nem akarta látni Dumbledore-t, elege volt az öreg játszadozásaiból.  
  
Már odaért a férfi mellé, ám az még mindig nem vette észre őt.   
  
Harry viszont nem merte megszólítani.   
  
– Nagyon szépen kérlek, Potter, hogy a jövőben ne kószálj el! – hallotta Piton hangját a háta mögül.  
  
Harry erre haragosan megfordult.  
  
– Igyekszem észben tartani – morogta.  
  
– Üdvözöllek, Harry! – köszöntötte az igazgató, akit ezek szerint nem sikerült elkerülnie. – Én most nem tartok veletek, csupán meg szeretnék róla bizonyosodni, hogy biztonságban távoztok.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt. Magában viszont nagyon örült, hogy az igazgató nem tart velük. Közben a mellette álló férfi ellökte magát a faltól, és odalépett Perselushoz.  
  
– Ő lenne az? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.  
  
– Hát ki más – mondta hangosan Harry, mert már unta, hogy egyik rivaldafényből a másikba kerül.  
  
A férfi döbbenten fordult felé.  
  
– Te látsz engem?  
  
Harry hol Pitonra, hol Dumbledore–ra pillantott, akik viszont elégedetten néztek rá.  
  
– Hát… egy ideje – vallotta be. – Múltkor is láttam, amikor Piton professzorral beszélgetett. – Piton erre felvonta a szemöldökét, de még mielőtt a férfi megszólalhatott volna, gyorsan hozzátetette: – Nem hallottam semmit, mivel elég messze álltak.  
  
– Örülök, hogy újra látlak! – lelkesedett a varázsló, és gyorsan kezet rázott vele.  
  
Harry zavartan húzta vissza a kezét.  
  
– Bocsánat… de semmire sem emlékszem – mondta halkan, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.  
  
– Sajnálom, ne haragudj! Nos, akkor bemutatkoznék. Aurelius Gilford a becsületes nevem, a Borostyán Lovagrend tagja, és Selenius tanácsadója vagyok.  
  
– Öhm… örvendek – mondta bizonytalanul Harry.  
  
– Itt az idő – szólalt meg hangosan Piton, mire az egyik rikító talárba öltözött férfi lerántotta a leplet.   
  
Egy kőből faragott, borostyánlevelekkel körbefont kapu vált láthatóvá, aminek a tetején a két ág összeért. Egyszerű kapu volt, amit akár kertek díszítésére is használhattak volna. De, mint kiderült, az egyszerűség csak álcaként szolgált, amely nem sokáig maradt úgy. A levelek mentén arany szikrák pattantak ki, mi több, hatalmas szél támadt. A légörvény egyre jobban erősödött, a szikrák pedig óriási aranyköddé növekedve körbevették a kaput, míg végül a hatalmas energia megnyitott egy különös, aranyszínű járatot.  
  
Akik közvetlenül az átjáró előtt álltak, most elindultak befelé, és sorra tűntek el az arany ragyogásban. Utánuk szépen sorban mindenki távozott, és lassan kiürült a terem. Már csak Harryék maradtak, mert Dumbledore még mindig beszélt Pitonnal.  
  
– Amint átértetek, a kaput megint új helyre fogjuk költöztetni.  
  
– Igazán ideje lenne már – morogta Aurelius –, hogy a minisztérium lemondjon végre a régiségek gyűjtéséről.  
  
– Itt legalább biztonságban van a kapu, barátom – mondta derűsen az igazgató, aztán újra Perselushoz fordult. – Valószínűleg csak hetek múlva tudok utánatok menni, akkor majd megbeszéljük a továbbiakat. És Perselus… kérlek, tartsd meg az ígéretedet.  
  
A bájitalmester komolyan bólintott egyet nyugtázásképpen. Ekkor az idős mágus mindkét kezét, tenyérrel felfelé, maga elé tartotta.  
  
– Majdnem elfelejtettem – dünnyögte, és a már ismerős arany szikrák kíséretében Griffendél kardja jelent meg a tenyerén. – Vidd ezt haza, ahogy a tulajdonosát is.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemmel figyelte, ahogy Piton elveszi a kardot az igazgatótól. Valahol mélyen most tudatosult benne, hogy ennek a lovagkori dolognak lesz egy nagy hátránya… karddal kell harcolni.  
  
Dumbledore ismét Harryre mosolygott.  
  
– Sok szerencsét, fiam!  
  
Piton biccentett, majd utolsóként indultak a kapuhoz. Előttük két fiatal lány ment, akik kuncogva fordultak hátra egy pillanatra, hogy jobban megnézzék Harryt, aztán ők is eltűntek. Viszont Harry egyáltalán nem foglalkozott a lányok mosolygásával. Az évekkel ezelőtt is hallott hangok kötötték le a figyelmét, ám most sokkal hangosabbnak tűntek, mint akkor. Fél kezét a fülére szorította, hátha ettől enyhül valamelyest a suttogások hangereje.  
  
– Avalon hív – szólalt meg mellette Aurelius. – Nyugodtan tedd oda a kezedet… régebben én is azt tettem, de most már annyira megszoktam, hogy meg sem hallom…  
  
– Értem – nyögte Harry, mert a hangok egyre erősödtek, de persze egy kukkot sem értett belőlük. – Én úgy érzem, valahogy nem fogom tudni… megszokni.  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá.  
  
– Rosszul érzed magad, Potter?  
  
– Csak az üdvözlést hallja – válaszolt helyette a lila taláros varázsló. – Javaslom, igyekezzünk, mielőtt még rögtön az elején megőrül… – vigyorodott el.  
  
Harry valahogy nem találta a dolgot annyira viccesnek, és most már mindkét kezét a fülére szorította. Piton átadta a kardot tanácsosának, majd megragadva a fiú karját, áthúzta az aranyló kapun.  
  
Harrynek az átkelés alatt olyan érzése volt, mintha egy arany masszába lépett volna, és valamiféle láthatatlan erő vonszolná azon keresztül. Már épp kezdett szó szerint felfordulni a gyomra, mikor hirtelen valaki berántotta egy sötét barlangba, ő pedig szédelegve esett az illető karjaiba.  
  
Zavartan engedte el Pitont, aki éjfekete szemeivel még mindig őt fürkészte.  
  
– Igenis, jól vagyok! – csattant fel indulatosan Harry. – Csak ha ezt előre tudom, inkább nem vacsorázom…  
  
Aurelius csodálkozva fordult barátjához.  
  
– Nem vesztek részt az esti díszvacsorán?  
  
– Nem! – vicsorogta Piton. – Gyerünk, mielőtt elkezd sötétedni!  
  
Harry nem tudta ugyan, milyen vacsoráról van szó, de az, hogy nem kell rajta részt vennie, jól hangzott. Remélte, nem lesz közszemlére kitéve az este folyamán. A világosság egyre erősödött, míg végül, a barlangból kilépve, egy sziklaszirt szélén találta magát.  
  
Még a lélegzete is elállt a szeme elé táruló gyönyörűséges táj láttán. Óriási hegyeket pillantott meg maga előtt, közöttük egy gyönyörű, csupa zöldben pompázó völggyel, melyet egy hatalmas vízesés szelt ketté. Ezt látva az ember azt hinné, még tavasz van, de ahogy a távolba tekintett, a hegyek fehér hósapkái már valóban a novemberi időről árulkodtak.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sehol nem látott sem egy házikót, sem bármi egyéb, lakható helyet. Nyílván máshová mennek tovább, egy távolabbi helyre.  
  
– A többi utazó hová lett? – kérdezte Pitontól, aki épp egy medált húzott elő.   
  
– Már továbbmentek, másik zsupszkulcsokkal – jött a közömbös válasz, aztán a fekete szemek megint áthatóan ránéztek. – Jobban húzd össze magad körül a kabátodat! – utasította. – Elég hűvös van ott, ahová megyünk.  
  
Harry egy halk sóhajjal tette, amit a férfi mondott, és megigazította a nyaka körül gallérját. Piton maga elé tartotta a medált, és pálcájával rámutatott.  
  
– _Transportus!_  
  
A nyaklánc kéken felizzott, rezgett egy kicsit, aztán ugyanolyan   
természetes medalionnak tűnt, mint eddig.  
  
– Nos, akkor háromra fogjátok meg a medált – tartotta oda eléjük. – Egy, kettő… három!  
  
A zsupszkulcs egész kíméletesen működött. Amikor a szokásos pörgés után megérkeztek, Harry nem esett a fenekére. Viszont az éghajlatváltozás valóban nem volt kellemes, hideg északi szél fújt. Mielőtt morgolódni kezdett volna a fogvacogtató hideg miatt, inkább szétnézett merre is lehetnek.  
  
Egy köves úton ácsorogtak, ami egyenesen egy hatalmas kastélyhoz vezetett. Harrynek rendesen belefájdult a nyaka, amíg tekintetével követni próbálta, hol végződik az építmény.   
  
  
  
  
  
Teljesen hasonló stílusban épült, mint a Roxfort, és bár az iskolának is sok tornya volt, de ehhez képest…  
  
Aurelius vigyorogva ácsorgott mellette.  
  
– És ez még nem minden… a túloldalon tovább is tart… vannak legelők, patakok, források. Csak itt ennyire barátságtalan – mondta lelkesen. – Üdvözöllek itthon.  
  
Harry próbált megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy itt fog élni, de bárhogy is próbálta, valahogy nem ment. Az egész hely zordnak és hidegnek tűnt. Ennyi erővel akár az Északi Sarkra is költözhettek volna.  
  
Mindhárman elindultak a kapu felé; Harry ez alatt a néhány méter alatt is igyekezett mindent jól megnézni, hiszen ki tudja, mennyi ideig lesz bezárva ebben a monstrumban. A kapu mellett nem álltak őrök, nem is kellettek, hisz úgysem juthat ide idegen. Ahogy közelebb értek, hirtelen már szinte túlságosan is meleg levegő csapta meg őket.  
  
– Az egész kastély egy hatalmas pajzs alatt van, amely védi a zord időjárástól – magyarázta Piton, és levette köpenyét, amit a kezében vitt tovább. Az ósdi kapuhoz érve hármat koppantott. Pár másodperccel később egy alacsony, páncélba öltözött öregember nyitotta ki előttük. Mélyen meghajolt, és szótanul beengedte őket.  
  
Tulajdonképpen ez a kastély nem különbözött annyira a Roxforttól.   
  
Az előcsarnok itt is hatalmasnak tűnt, bár itt a hatalmas üvegablakokon különféle lovagok képei voltak láthatóak, melyeken most épp átsütött a lemenő nap fénye.  
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ha itt egyedül kell majd közlekednie, rengetegszer fog eltévedni. Az előcsarnokból öt irányba indult folyosó, és mindegyik végén legalább három lépcsőt látott. Nem volt valami bizalomgerjesztő az egész.  
  
Aurelius és Piton megálltak egymással szemben, amíg Harry nézelődött.  
  
– Ezt odaadom – nyújtotta Aurelius Griffendél kardját Piton felé. – A te lakosztályodban van a helye. Biztosan nem jelentek meg a díszvacsorán?  
  
– A legkevésbé sem vágyom most az udvaroncok társaságára – válaszolt hidegen a bájitalmester. – Főleg nem Adrianra és kedves családjára, akiknek leghőbb álmuk, hogy a házastársamat darabokra szaggassák. – Harry erre már felfigyelt, és elképedve hallgatózott, hátha kiderül még valami erről a társaságról. – Ma este inkább szeretnék elvonulni Potterrel, hiszen van elég megbeszélni valónk.  
  
– Persze, ez csak természetes – biccentett Aurelius. – Jobb is, hogy nem jöttök. A Carrington család is jelen lesz… – nyögte.  
  
– Remek. Lehet, hogy beteget kellene jelentened.  
  
Aurelius undorodva húzta el a száját.   
  
– Sajnos, Gilford vagyok… muszáj mennem. No, akkor nyugodalmas jó éjszakát! Reggel beszélünk.   
  
– Jó éjt – köszönt el Harry, míg Piton csak biccentett neki.  
  
A tanácsos a legtávolabbi folyosón távozott.  
  
– Erre, Potter – szólalt meg mellette Piton.   
  
Ők a jobb oldali, legelső folyosóra fordultak be. Egész úton egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Harry azt próbálta memorizálni, milyen úton jut el legközelebb abba a bizonyos, Piton féle lakosztályba, de már a harmadik fordulónál feladta. Végül egy széles csigalépcsőn mentek fel, melynek tetején, két oldalról, furcsa, félig macska, félig kutya szobrok álltak őrt.   
  
Útközben, a sötét fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosókon, már sok ilyen szobrot látott, mindegyik más és más hátborzongató lényt ábrázolt. A lépcső tetején lévő kis előtérből két ajtó nyílt, ezek egyikéhez lépett oda Piton. Valami latinféle jelszót suttogott az ajtónak, mire az kinyílt. A professzor kitárta előtte, ő pedig belépett.  
  
Sejtette, hogy a lakosztály nagy lesz, de ez… óriásinak tűnt. A kastély rideg kinézete ellenére a lakosztály egészen otthonosnak látszott. A sok barna és zöld kárpit, a hatalmas ágy sokkal barátságosabbá tette. Az ágy mögött hosszú szekrénysor állt, melynek sötétbarna ajtóin jól kivehető volt a borostyánlevél díszítés.   
  
Gyanította, hogy ez a lovagrend jelképe lehet. A lakosztály másik oldalán, egy hatalmas kandalló előtt, két fotel állt egymással szembefordítva, köztük egy kis dohányzóasztal helyezkedett el, jó pár lexikonnal és pergamennel megpakolva. A hatalmas ablakokon kinézve, egy széles, félkör alakú erkélyt látott. Minden szabad falfelületet könyvespolcok takartak, megpakolva mindenféle régies könyvvel.  
  
– Foglalj helyet – kérte Piton, mire Harry, egy sóhaj kíséretében, fáradtan rogyott a fotelbe.   
  
A férfi, köpenyét a másik fotel háttámlájára dobva, szintén leült.  
  
– Meglep, hogy egész úton nem sokat kérdezősködtél – mondta szemöldökét felhúzva. – Más a helyedben rengeteget faggatózott volna.  
  
Harry az ablak felé nézve válaszolt.  
  
– Már hozzászoktam, hogy az igazgató soha nem mond el semmit.  
  
– Nekem van egy olyan érzésem, mintha téged nem is érdekelne, hogyan alakul az életed – hangzott rögtön a visszavágás.  
  
Harry Pitonra nézett. Legszívesebben hozzávágta volna az asztalon fekvő dolgokat, de visszafogta magát. A férfi úgysem értené meg, min megy keresztül! Különben is… majd pont egy Pitonnak fog beszámolni róla? Mikor még Siriusnak sem tudott soha?  
  
– Maga semmit sem tud rólam, úgyhogy jobban jár, ha csendben marad! – sziszegte oda.  
  
– Nos, van azért egy-két dolog, amit tudok rólad! – gúnyolódott Piton. – Tudom, hogy egyáltalán nem értesz a bájitalokhoz, kedvenc napszakod az éjszaka, amikor nincs jobb szórakozásod, mint kószálni a kastélyban. Imádsz a figyelem középpontjában lenni, és áthágni a szabályokat.   
  
Harry mérgesen ráncolta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Vajon ugyanarról az emberről beszélünk? – kérdezte elgondolkodva, és még csak nem is fáradt az ellenkezéssel. – Na, de, ha már így szóba hozta az életem, elmondaná, mik a tervei?  
  
Piton egy darabig hallgatott, és csak azután válaszolt:  
  
– Mint, ahogy már az igazgató úr is elmondta, egy különleges bájitalra van szükséged, ami segít felszínre hozni az emlékeidet.  
  
– Nem lehet megoldani egy Merengővel? – vágott közbe Harry, mert mindig is irtózott a bájitaloktól.  
  
– Nem, Potter! A dolog nem ilyen egyszerű! – oktatta ki a férfi, és hangja egyre mérgesebbnek hallatszott. – Az az átok, amit Voldemort szórt rád, nagyon hatásos és veszélyes is. Úgy tűnik az évszázadok alatt veszített egy keveset az erejéből, ezért lepleződhettél le.  
  
– Á, a varázslat, értem… – dünnyögte Harry, mire egy gyilkos pillantás figyelmeztette, hogy ne szóljon közbe még egyszer.  
  
– Na már most, lehet, hogy az átok ennyi idő után már nem elég hatásos, de akkor is vigyázni kell vele. – Piton kissé előredőlve magyarázott, úgy, mint a gyengélkedőn. – Olyan emlékekkel vagy tele, amiktől egyenesen… nem is tudom, mi a helyes szó… áh, megvan, irtózol. Ha egyszerre mind rád zúdul, teljes sokkot okozhatnak. Nem tudom, hogy ez az átokkal kombinálva milyen következményekkel járna. Talán megőrülnél.   
  
Harry elborzadva hallgatta a magyarázatot. Most kezdett belegondolni, mi áll előtte. Egy kis része tényleg kíváncsi volt, vajon mennyire kedvelhette, sőt, szerethette Pitont… de egyszerűen el sem bírta ezt elképzelni. A szeretet szó és Piton, egy mondatban emlegetve…  
  
– Mi a másik lehetőségem?  
  
– Megiszod a bájitalt, néhány hétig együtt élsz velem, és reménykedünk, hogy hatással lesz – válaszolta Piton visszafogottan, mint aki attól tart, hogy a válasz miatt nekiesnek. – Úgy látszik a varázserőd és a tudatalattid már emlékszik, csupán a felszínre kell hozni ez emlékeidet.  
  
Való igaz, hogy Harry nem repesett az örömtől, de hát ez van. Remélhetőleg nem fogják egymást ízekre szedni ez idő alatt.  
  
– Viszont van még valami, amit tudnod kell, mielőtt ebbe belevágunk.  
  
– Ki vele – sóhajtotta Harry letörten.  
  
– A bájitalnak is vannak kockázatai. Nincs garancia rá, hogy a folyamat alatt nem fogod az őrültség jeleit mutatni – bökte ki Piton, de még gyorsan hozzátette: – De ennek elég kicsi a valószínűsége. Az az igazság, hogy még csak hasonló példa sem volt soha a történelemben. Halhatatlanság ide vagy oda, vannak testi korlátaink, mi is megölhetőek vagyunk. Viszont rád sosem vonatkoztak az általános szabályok, úgy, mint ahogy állítólagos halálod napján sem – közölte tényszerűen, ám mire eddig jutott teljesen elsötétült az arca. – A gonosz akkor sem tudott megölni, és az, hogy most megtaláltunk téged, hamarosan a tudomására fog jutni. Nem fog habozni, hogy nyílt háborút indítson Anglia ellen, vagy akár az egész világ ellen. Őszinte leszek Potter. Nagyon kevés időnk van. Ha addigra nem leszel régi önmagad… elég nagy bajban leszünk. Az egyetlen esélyünk, hogy ő azzal számol, több hónap lesz, amíg az emlékeidet és teljes varázserődet visszanyered.  
  
– Miért, maguk szerint mennyi időnk van? – kérdezte rekedtesen Harry, egyik sokkból a másikba esve.  
  
– Talán egy hónap, nem több. Kémeink szerint, ennyi idő alatt elegendő nagyságú, démonokból és halálfalókból álló, hadsereget szed össze.  
  
Harry felpattant a fotelből. – Egy egész hadsereg? Mégis mit várnak tőlem, mi tudok tenni ellenük? Azért vagyok most itt, mert elmondásuk szerint egyszer már elbuktam! – fakadt ki elkeseredetten.   
  
– Most mások a körülmények…  
  
– Miben?! – kiáltott rá Harry dühösen. – Elvárják, hogy egy háborút vívjak meg maguk helyett…  
  
– Potter! – harsogta túl Piton. – Megengeded, hogy befejezzem?  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját, és bólintott.  
  
– Ebben az évszázadban, és éppen ebben az évben van egy számunkra nagyon kedvező időszak. Ritka esetekben hozzá lehet férni egy hatalmas varázserőhöz, ami évezredekkel ezelőtt élt őseinkre vezethető vissza. – Piton lenézett az asztalkán tornyosuló pergamenekre, mintha erőt gyűjtene a továbbiakhoz. – Amikor azon a századokkal ezelőtti napon megküzdöttél vele, nem gondoltunk erre. Bizonygattad, hogy nem lesz semmi gond, és amíg mi elbánunk a lovassággal, te meg tudod őt ölni. De elszámítottuk magunkat. Kiderült, hogy az én varázserőm is kellett volna… mivel különlegesen közel álltunk egymáshoz.   
  
Újra felnézett Harryre, sötét szemei mélységes fájdalomról árulkodtak. Harrynek olyan érzése volt, mintha a férfi egyre kevésbé tudná ezt álcázni a jelenlétében.  
  
– Most már úgy véljük, még ennyi sem lenne elég – folytatta kissé zárkózottabb arckifejezéssel. – Hallottál már valaha Stonehenge-ről?  
  
– Igen… – gondolkodott el Harry. – Emlékszem Mágiatörténet óráról, hogy azt még az első varázslók építették. Óh! Tehát az lesz a segítségünkre… De hogyan?  
  
Piton fáradtan felállt a fotelből és lesimította a talárját.  
  
– Ott, bizonyos időpontokban, Hold illetve Napfogyatkozáskor, hatalmas erő koncentrálódik, és mi azt szeretnénk hasznunkra fordítani. Később majd még beszélünk erről, de most lemegyek és hozok vacsorát. Addig pakolj ki – váltott át a tanári hangsúlyára. – A bal oldali rész lesz a tied… Igyekszem vissza.   
  
Azzal kiment, otthagyva az információtól túlcsorduló Harryt. Hát, így legalább nem annyira kiábrándító a helyzet, mint eleinte gondolta. De az, hogy a férfivel egy szobában lakjon… sőt, mi több, vele is éljen… megrázta a fejét. Valahogy ezt is túléli. Mint a negyedik évét a Tusa során.  
  
Arany szikrákra ocsúdott a merengéséből, majd a ködből kibontakozott a ládája. Fáradtan odament és nekiállt kipakolni. Az indulás előtti csomagolás során úgy döntött, hogy a legszakadtabb ruhákat nem hozza el. Ezzel csak újabb okot adna Pitonnak a piszkálódásra. Csak azt a pár ruhát hozta, amit az év elején vett magának. Mindig csak a legszükségesebb dolgokat vásárolta meg, mert nem akart sokat költeni a felnőtt korára félretett vagyonból.  
  
Elképedten látta, hogy mekkora rész lett neki felajánlva. Még a negyedét sem tudja ruhákkal megpakolni! Kicsit jobban szétrámolt a szekrényekben, így valamivel többnek látszott. Elégedetten csukta be a szekrényajtókat, de mielőtt még visszatért volna a fotelekhez, szétnézett, hátha talál fényképeket, vagy bármit a múltjából.   
  
De a szekrény teljesen vadonatújnak tűnt, semmi nem volt sem rajta, sem benne. Csalódottan tért vissza a ládájához, aminek a tetején otthagyta vastag pizsamáját. Körülnézett, hogy nem látja-e valaki, aztán gyorsan átöltözött. Elővette a ládájából az egyik könyvet, amit Hermionétől kapott, majd visszatérve a fotelbe nekiállt olvasgatni. Ám épp hogy csak kinyitotta a könyvet, már hallotta is, hogy nyílik az ajtó.  
  
Piton tért vissza, két tálcát lebegtetve maga előtt, melyeket igencsak megpakoltak mindenféle finomsággal. A két tálca végül odaért az asztalhoz, és halkan leereszkedtek. Harry összecsukta az _Avalon legendájá_ t, hogy jobban megnézze a kínálatot.  
  
A bájitalmester kíváncsi tekintettel ült le a másik fotelbe.  
  
– Igen, könyvet olvastam – gúnyolódott Harry. – Tudja szoktam.   
  
Piton válaszként megvonta a vállát és a fiú előtti tálcára mutatott. – Igyekeztem mást is hozni, mint avaloni ételeket. Nem hiszem, hogy szokásod lenne tengeri herkentyűket enni.  
  
Harry erre inkább megforgatta a tálcát, hogy azok a tengeri micsodák minél messzebb kerüljenek tőle.  
  
– A többi biztosan ismerős – mondta Piton. – Hagyományos angliai ételek.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
A vacsora alatt egyáltalán nem beszéltek, szótlanul ettek.  
  
– Nem voltál éhes? – tudakolta Piton, amikor Harry félretolta a tálcát.   
  
– Ettem, mielőtt még eljöttünk… így nem voltam annyira éhes – állt fel az asztaltól. – Nem mutatta meg, hol fogok aludni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere lassú mozdulattal megtörölte a száját.  
  
– Szerintem elég nyilvánvaló – intett fejével a hatalmas ágy felé.  
  
– Na, nem! Talán majd egyszer, ha az emlékeim visszatérnek, de most nem vagyok rá hajlandó! – tört ki Harry.  
  
– Pedig kénytelen leszel – állt fel most már Piton is. Legyintett egyet a pálcájával, mire eltűntek a vacsora maradványai. – Már éjfél van, szóval itt az ideje, hogy aludj.  
  
Aztán nem zavartatva magát a fiú villámló tekintetétől, a távolabbi éjjeliszekrény felé intett pálcájával, mire megannyi kicsi, fényes bogár repült be kintről, a kandalló tüzének világosságát erősítve.   
  
Ezután eltűnt az egyetlen ajtó mögött, majd kisvártatva Harry meghallotta a víz csobogását.   
  
Neki sem kellett több, fogta magát, és úgy ahogy volt, pizsamástól az ajtóhoz száguldott, és kivetődött rajta. Alig tett azonban pár lépést a sötét folyosón, amikor hirtelen, közvetlenül előtte, egy vörös fénypár izzott fel. Aztán, úgy pár másodperc múltán egyre több és több.  
  
Vészes gyorsasággal pördült meg a tengelye körül, és úgy csapta be maga után az ajtót, hogy biztos volt benne, ez egészen a kastély túlsó végéig elhallatszott. A szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről, ahogyan ott állt, hátát az ajtónak vetve.  
  
Piton közben végzett a fürdőszobában, és az ágyat készítette elő.  
  
– Amint az óra elüti az éjfélt, a kastélyban lévő szobrok, és festmények életre kelnek – mondta nyugodtan, takaróját teregetve, a lefekvéshez készülődve. – Vagy ezt elfelejtettem megemlíteni? – kérdezte kárörvendően, még mindig a vastag takarót igazgatva. – De hát ugye egy beképzelt kiválasztottal felesleges is lenne ilyesmit közölni, hiszen úgyis elbánik minden problémával.  
  
Harry összeszorított fogakkal lökte el magát az ajtótól.  
  
– Látom, még itt, a világ végén sem bírja ki, hogy ne piszkáljon! – vicsorogta, mire Piton elfordult az ágytól.  
  
Most ugyan nem volt rajta a talárja, de még így, egy egyszerű fekete pólóban és nadrágban is elég félelmetesnek hatott, ahogyan átszelte a köztük lévő távolságot.  
  
– Igazán, Potter? Pedig most még vissza is fogtam magam.  
Harry mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Ez nem fog meghatni, remélem, tudja! – mondta dühösen. – _Én_ teszek szívességet _önöknek_ , azzal, hogy itt vagyok! Úgyhogy adja csak nyugodtan önmagát, ne tettesse, hogy kedvel! Mert maga még mindig a szemét tanárom, én meg egy elkényeztetett kölyök vagyok! Utálom magát, mint ahogy ön is engem, és ennyi! – a mondat végét már üvöltötte, annyira dühös volt.  
  
A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nos, miután ennyire higgadtan rávilágítottál ezen tényekre, talán nyugovóra térhetnénk…  
  
– Még mindig nem vagyok hajlandó magával egy ágyban aludni! – tört ki elkeseredetten Harry.  
  
– Akkor sokkal később fogod visszanyerni az emlékeidet, és Voldemort újra el fog tenni láb alól, de ezúttal _örökre_! – ordította Piton, végképp elveszítve nyugalmát, mire Harry hátrahőkölt.   
  
Ismét látta azt a mélységes fájdalmat a férfi szemében, és csakis ez akadályozta meg a visszavágásban. Elvégre valahol, mélyen magában, megértette, miért volt vele utálatos a professzor éveken keresztül… hiszen valamikori hitvesére emlékeztette őt, a viselkedése, a dac…  
  
Nagyot nyelt, ezzel lenyelve haragját. Hirtelen megfordult, odarobogott az ágyhoz, felrántotta a takarót, és bebújt alá.   
  
Összegömbölyödött, egészen a fejére húzta, majd a biztonság kedvéért még ki is húzódott teljesen az ágy szélére, nehogy még véletlenül is a férfihez érjen éjszaka.  
  
Pár perccel később hallotta, ahogy a férfi, egy halk sóhaj kíséretében, az ágyhoz lép, aztán ő is bebújik a takarója alá.   
  
Elmotyogott egy halk varázsigét, mire Harry a szemhéján keresztül is érzékelte, hogy megszűnik a világosság. Nyilván elküldte azokat a bogarakat, vagy miket…  
  
Teljes csend borult a szobára, és Harry egyszerűen nem bírt semmi békésre gondolni, ahogy a férfi egyenletesen halk szuszogását hallgatta. Egy idő után azonban a fáradtság teljesen úrrá lett rajta, és nem bírt tovább ébren maradni.  
  
Néhány órával később valami felébresztette. Zavartan ült fel, és a félhomályt fürkészve próbált rájönni, miért is riadt fel, mert általában az ösztönei nem tévedtek. Megnézte az ágy túloldalán fekvő sötét alakot, és látta, hogy Piton alszik. Aztán az ablak felé tekintett, ahonnét világosságot látott beszűrődni.   
  
Hirtelen elkerekedtek a szemei. Az ablak túloldalán megannyi különös, apró lény lebegett a levegőben, kicsiny lámpát tartva maga előtt. Ez volt hát a világosság! Első ránézésre tündéreknek tűntek, szárnyaik a szivárvány minden színében tündököltek. Alattuk pár kobold és manóféle ácsorgott, akik szintén igyekeztek lámpásaikkal bevilágítani a sötét szobát, nyilvánvaló céllal.  
  
Leküzdte a késztetést, hogy a pálcájáért nyúljon, és mindegyiküket megátkozza, pedig igen jól esett volna, még akkor is, ha mind teljesen ártatlan lények.  
  
– Tan… uram – mondta hangosan, és remélte, nem kell megráznia a férfit ahhoz, hogy felébredjen.   
  
– Mi az Potter? Nem tudsz aludni? – jött rögtön a válasz. Na persze, hiszen egy kém sosem alszik olyan mélyen!  
  
– Nem, ha közben bámulnak – morogta Harry.  
  
Az ágy túlsó végén Piton felült, és minden további kérdés nélkül felkelt. Elvette az éjjeliszekrényről a pálcáját, majd nagy léptekkel az ablaknál termett. Szinte feltépte az erkélyajtót, amikor odaért.  
  
– Óh… ugye ő az?  
  
– Tényleg ő?  
  
– Bemehetünk…?  
  
– Megnézhetjük...?  
  
– Csak egy kicsit… ugye lehet?  
  
A megannyi reménykedő kérdést csak egy félelmetes válasz követte.  
  
– Tűnjetek innét – mondta hidegen Piton. Amikor az apró lények nem mozdultak, kissé jobban felemelte a hangját. – Most!  
  
Néhány szárnycsapkodás, és szikra… és az élőlények már nem is voltak sehol. Piton elégedetten becsukta az ablakot, aztán visszatért az ágyhoz.  
  
– A Roxfortban a rajongóid legalább éjszaka nyugton maradtak – morogta.  
  
– Legalább éjszaka felhagyhatna a sértegetésemmel! – csattant fel Harry, és dühösen hátat fordított Pitonnak. – Mindig is utáltam, akárhányszor valaki megbámult!  
  
– Ó, meg se szólaltam – jött a fáradt válasz a háta mögül.  
  
Harry erre már nem mondott semmit, inkább megpróbált lélekben felkészülni a holnapi napra. Lehunyta a szemét, és igyekezett tényleg elaludni.  


**@~ >~**


	3. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, miután megismeri Avalont valamennyire, Pitonnal kettesben tölti az időt. A férfi tanítani kezdi a kardforgatás művészetére, és elmeséli azt, amire Harry mindig is kíváncsi volt: milyen szerepet töltött be a múltban, illetve Piton életében...

Néhány órával később, amikor Perselus felébredt, rendelt magának egy csésze teát a konyhából. Kiállt az erkélyre, csészéjét letette a kőből faragott korlátra, mellé támaszkodott, és figyelte, ahogy a Nap lassan felkel a horizonton.   
  
Tekintetével a távolba meredt, és az elmúlt napok történésein járt az esze. Hányszor állt itt régebben, amíg újdonsült hitvese még aludt!   
  
Mint ahogy most is.  
  
De ez a helyzet annyira más volt, mint amire számított. A kezdeti sokkon aránylag gyorsan túltette magát. Hiszen még arra is fel volt készülve, hogy egy teljesen más nemzetiségű, identitású férfi személyében találja meg párját, aki cseppet sem lesz készséges, ezért ismét elveszíti pár száz évre.  
  
Ehhez képest egyáltalán nem volt túl drasztikus a helyzet. Az a fiú, aki valóban egykori szerelmére emlékeztette, és akit egyben utált is, egyazon személy… Azonban, felnőttkorának küszöbén, elég vonzó fiatalemberré érett, így Perselusnak egyáltalán nem volt ellenére egy ágyban tartózkodni vele. Már akkor sejtette, amikor megtudta a valóságot, hogy az az évszázadokon át tartó mohó vágy, amivel visszakapni akarta szerelmét, valamelyest túltesz majd azon a mély gyűlöleten, amit a fiú iránt érzett. A vágy, hogy végre vele lehessen, megérinthesse…  
  
Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse vágyait. A helyzet visszafelé nem teljesen ugyanaz. A fiú ugyanúgy utálja, mint eddig… várhatóan csak akkor fogja elfogadni, ha majd visszanyeri az emlékeit. Ám addig is együtt kell élniük, hogy ezt elősegítsék… És ki tudja, hogy mennyi idő kell még ahhoz, vajon mennyire erős még évszázadokkal később is az átok?  
  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Mire Harry reggel kinyitotta a szemét, Piton már nem volt sehol. Örült neki, mert így nyugodtan tudott átöltözni, és felkészülni a rá váró napra. Ámbár… mintha tanára nem világosította volna fel, mit csináljon ma.  
  
Elindult a fürdőszobába, hogy megmossa az arcát, de a küszöbön megtorpant.   
  
– Ó, te jó ég! – ámult el.  
  
Az ámulat javarészt az óriási kádnak szólt, ami hófehér belsejével és ezüst szélével elég mesésen nézett ki. A fürdőszoba egyik sarkát ez foglalta el, mellette a mosdó, és a WC.  
  
Harry nem akart belegondolni, hogy vajon ők ketten, annak idején fürödtek-e együtt vagy sem… inkább gyorsan megmosta az arcát a mosdónál, hogy minél előbb távozhasson a fürdőből. Egy pillanatra még belenézett a tükörbe. Egy elég nyúzott arc nézett vissza rá.  
  
A fürdőszoba után eltűnődött, hogyan tovább. Úgy döntött, egy darabig inkább nem megy le a földszintre. Jobb neki itt egyedül.   
  
Odasétált az erkélyajtóhoz, kinyitotta, és rögtön megcsapta a friss szellő. Meglepetésére egyáltalán nem volt hideg odakint, hiszen a kastélyt körülvevő mágikus pajzs meleget biztosított.   
  
A kilátás lélegzetelállító volt. A szikrázó napsütésben csillogott a patak, a fű élénk zölden ragyogott, és a rengeteg különleges színű virág nagyon jól mutatott. Harry elmosolyodott kissé. Ha másnak nem is, legalább a szabadságnak örült. És jobb a helyzet, mintha a pincébe zárták volna be. Megnézte, mennyire van magasan, de az a pár méter nem tűnt soknak. Így hát felmászott a kőpárkányra, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, hátát az épület falának vetve, és élvezte a szellő cirógatását.  
  
Vágyódva gondolt barátaira. Szívesen megmutatta volna nekik ezt a szépséges helyet. Remekül szórakozhatnának, játszhatnának a parkban, anélkül, hogy a háborúra gondolnának.  
  
– Ugye, milyen gyönyörű?   
  
Harrynek szerencsére jó reflexei voltak, mert ellenkező esetben leesett volna a kőpárkányról. Dühösen nézett a tőle alig egy méterre álló tanácsosra.  
  
– Hogy tud ilyen halkan közlekedni? – morogta. – A frászt hozta rám.  
  
– Ne haragudj! – hajolt meg bűnbánóan Aurelius.   
  
– Semmi gond – mosolygott rá Harry, aztán tekintetét visszafordította az előtte elterülő tájra. – És igen, tényleg szép a kilátás.  
  
Aurelius mellé lépett, és kis ideig néma egyetértésben együtt nézelődtek. Aztán a férfi megtörte a hallgatást, és kibökte miért jött.  
  
– Selenius most nem ér rá… és még nem tudja, meddig tartanak a… politikai intézkedések. Ezért engem kért meg, hogy vezesselek körbe.  
  
Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. Először azt sem tudta, kiről van szó, de aztán beugrott neki.  
  
– Politikai intézkedések?  
  
– Igen, az Avaloni Tanácsban… akadnak némi gondok – válaszolta készségesen. – A Tanács bizonyítékot akar arra nézve, hogy valóban te vagy Eligius Delmore, Selenius hivatalos hitvese. És hát, mivel a Tanács nem tűr meg itt senkit, aki nem avaloni, ha nem kapnak bizonyítékot, nem is maradhatsz itt.   
  
– De hát elvileg, akik nem… tették le a megszeghetetlen esküt, azok nem is juthatnak ide. Ezért ez a kérés elég nagy hülyeség – mondta csodálkozva Harry.  
  
Aurelius sóhajtott.  
  
– Ez ennél egy kicsit bonyolultabb. Itt birtoki és egyéb jogi viszonyokról esik szó, ami legtöbb esetben téged illetve Seleniust illetne – világosította fel a férfi, elmélyülten vakargatva az állát. – Őszintén szólva, nem is tudom, hogy a Tizenkettek tulajdonában van–e már egyáltalán ez a kastély, vagy még mindig a barátomé. Selenius az állítólagos halálod után minden vagyonáról lemondott, köztük erről a kastélyról is. Aztán egy év múlva, a sokadik terepi vizsgálat során, megállapították egy súlyos átok nyomait. – Szomorúan sóhajtott egyet, és tekintete újra a távolba meredt. – Akkor ez a tény valamelyest reményt öntött Seleniusba, átvette Albustól a lovagrend vezetését, és nekiálltunk a néhány évszázados keresésnek, aminek a végén megtaláltunk téged.  
  
– Eltartott egy darabig – motyogta Harry zavartan. – Feltéve, ha tényleg én vagyok…  
  
– Ez most már abszolút kétségtelen – vágott közbe Aurelius. – Varázsoltál, és megmentetted az életét. Ha nem lenne az a nagy szakadék közöttetek, szerintem ki sem engedett volna az öleléséből… – hirtelen elhallgatott, és arcáról kissé leolvadt a mosoly, ahogy felfogta, mit mondott.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy elpirul, de nem haragudott meg a férfire.  
  
– Nekem még egy kicsit lehetetlennek hangzik a dolog – vallotta be. – A legutálatosabb tanárom volt, minden órán piszkáltuk egymást… és… áh. Hagyjuk!  
  
– Volt? – húzta fel kérdően a szemöldökét Aurelius.  
  
Harry visszafordította tekintetét a patak felé, ahová most egy pár gyerek sietett játszani.  
  
– Szó se róla, ha nem hinné rólam azt, hogy egy beképzelt, felfuvalkodott diák vagyok… egy tipikus Potter – morogta –, akkor minden más lenne. Habár tegnap egészen visszafogta magát.  
  
Aurelius erre csak hümmögött, és témát váltott.  
  
– Reggeliztél már? Állítólag felhozták számodra.  
  
– Öhm… nem vagyok éhes, majd később eszem – mondta bizonytalanul Harry.  
  
Aurelius kinyújtotta a kezét. Harry elfogadta, és segítségével leugrott a párkányról.  
  
– Nos, akkor mehetünk? – kérdezte mosolyogva.  
  
– Persze…  
  
Harry hirtelen egy arany ragyogást látott. Egy darabig úgy érezte, a szél viszi, aztán hirtelen szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt.   
  
– Ne haragudj – támasztotta meg Aurelius, nehogy elessen. – Elfelejtettem, hogy te egyáltalán nem vagy hozzászokva az ilyesfajta utazáshoz – mosolygott kissé szégyenkezve, Harry dühös bólintását látva. – Nos, hát hol is kezdjük? Áh, már tudom.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
A nap nagyon gyorsan eltelt. Aurelius mindent megmutatott a szigeten, egyetlen helyet sem hagyott ki. Elsőként a kastély környékén vezette végig, kezdve a pataktól egészen addig a kupolás épületig, ahol, még az ősidőkben, Merlin tartotta a gyűléseket.  
  
Utána faluról falura jártak, ahol a halandó varázslók éltek. A velük való beszélgetések során Harry megtudta, hogy egyáltalán nem vágynak sem Londonba, sem a Föld más kontinenseire. Boldogok itt. Az egyik falu fogadójában meghívták őket ebédre, ahol igyekeztek Harry számára kevésbé bizarr ételeket felszolgálni.   
  
Természetesen a pletyka már szárnyra kelt, így a kis közösség nagyon is jól tudta, hogy ki ő, de egyáltalán nem fogadták úgy, mint egy csodabogarat.  
  
Végül, utolsóként, a tengerpartot nézték meg, ahol Harry fél órát is elácsorgott, a tájban gyönyörködve. Megvárták még a naplementét, és csak azután indultak vissza a kastélyhoz. Aurelius megragadta a karját, és felhoppanált vele a lakosztály elé, hogy megkímélje őt a kastélyban ármánykodó nemesség kíváncsi tekintetétől. Ott elbúcsúzott tőle, és magára hagyta.  
  
Harry belépett, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, remélve, hogy egyedül lehet…  
  
…de ez a vágya nem teljesült, mert Piton már ott volt. Kezeit a háta mögött összekulcsolva a kandalló előtt állt, és elmélyülten bámult a tűzbe.   
  
– Már vártalak – mondta olyan hangon, amiből Harry rögtön rájött, hogy komoly dologról van szó.  
  
Zavartan sétált közelebb, és megállt a fotel mellett. A dohányzóasztalon már nem voltak ott a könyvek és pergamenek, helyette az asztal közepén egy különös, smaragdzöld üvegcse állt, melyet apró borostyánágak fontak körbe, az üvegdugó pedig hosszú levélformát alakított.  
  
Harry gyomra gombóccá zsugorodott.  
  
– Ez… az… aminek gondolom? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere lassan megfordult. Egyszerű fehér inget és nadrágot viselt, talárja ott pihent a fotel karfáján, ahogy tegnap a köpenye. Valószínűleg nem olyan régen érkezhetett.  
  
– Igen, Potter, az. – Kis szünet után folytatta: – Még meggondolhatod magad.   
  
– Nem, most már nem lépek vissza – közölte határozottan Harry.  
  
– Griffendéles – dünnyögte erre Piton az orra alatt.  
  
A férfi az asztalhoz sétált, felvette a bájitalt, majd felmutatta.  
  
– Ha megittad, nincs visszalépés – ajánlotta fel az utolsó választási lehetőséget Piton. – A mellékhatásokról nem tudok nyilatkozni, de a biztonság kedvéért a következő két hétben valakinek mindig melletted kell lennie, ha esetleg… történne veled valami.  
  
– Rendben, megértettem – biztosította a férfit eltökélten Harry.  
  
Piton összerázta az üvegcsét, majd megpróbálta kidugaszolni, ami meglepő módon elég nehezen ment. Nyilván észrevehette Harry egyre aggódóbb tekintetét, mert a kinyitott bájitalt gúnyos szavak kíséretében adta át neki.  
  
– Igen, valóban elég régen készítettem már, de biztosíthatlak róla, még mindig kifogástalan állapotban van.  
  
Harry erre nem válaszolt, csak elvette a nem túl bizalomgerjesztő üveget. A biztonság kedvéért inkább nem szagolt bele, nehogy hányingere legyen tőle. Egy darabig farkasszemet nézett vele, aztán hirtelen, egy hajtásra megitta a csaknem két deciliter bájitalt.   
  
Azonban felesleges volt a nagy félelem, mert a bájital teljesen vízízű volt… olyan volt, mintha megivott volna egy pohár vizet.  
Amikor visszaadta a kiürült üvegcsét, meglepődve vette észre, hogy a bájitalmester le sem veszi róla a szemét.  
  
– És most, mi lesz? – kérdezte félve Harry, mert nagyon nem tetszett neki a férfi tekintete.  
  
– Elvileg a bájital elfogyasztása után látható tüneteket kellene produkálnod – vallotta be a professzor. Amikor látta, hogy a fiú amolyan _Miért nem szólt előre?_ tekintetet vet rá, sietve hozzátette: – De semmi komoly.   
  
– Nem tapasztalok semmit – rázta a fejét Harry.  
  
– Akkor azt javaslom, térjünk nyugovóra. Vacsoráztál már? – érdeklődött a férfi, látszólag nyugodtan, bár Harry megesküdött volna, hogy a hangja teljesen reményvesztett.  
  
Most meg mi van? Ha nem szór arany szikrákat, vagy micsoda, akkor már nem is kaphatja vissza az emlékeit? Erről mindjárt eszébe is jutott valami.  
  
– Igen, már ettem… De van egy kérdésem, ámbár lehet, hogy hülyeséget fogok kérdezni… – kezdte habozva –, ha elvileg ilyen sok életet leéltem már, akkor hogyan tud a bájital pont arra a legelső életemre hatni? És egyáltalán, hogyan lehet valaki halhatatlan… és…  
  
– Potter! – állította le indulatosan Piton. – Azt hiszed, hogy amíg itt vagy, az egész napod csupa szórakozásból fog állni? Na, azt már nem! Tanulni fogsz… legfőképpen történelmet, de minden mást is, és természetesen tovább képzed a varázserődet is!  
  
– Értem, értem – motyogta Harry letörten, és a mesés fürdőszoba felé indult. – Akkor, engedelmével, letusolok uram… és minél előbb elmegyek aludni.  
  
Piton biccentett, vetett rá még egy utolsó, átható pillantást, majd az ágyon szanaszét szórt pergamenek felé indult. Harry gyanította, hogy csupa hivatalos irat heverhet ott, ám nem faggatta a férfit a dolgok jelenlegi állásáról, mert sejtette, hogy úgyis nagyon keveset tud az itteni helyzetről.  
  
Inkább egy Invitóval magához hívta az ágyon hagyott pizsamáját, és már épp nyitotta a fürdő ajtaját, amikor furcsa, bizsergető szédülés futott rajta végig. Megtorpanva végignézett magán, de nem látott semmi furcsaságot.  
  
– Tanár… úr… – hebegte Piton felé fordulva, aki a hebegő hangot meghallva gyorsan odasietett hozzá. – Azt hiszem… történik valami… – motyogta rémülten.  
  
– Mit érzel? – tudakolta Piton aggódóan.  
  
– Én… nem tudom… – hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy észrevette, hogy egész teste halvány arany fényt bocsát ki. – Normális… ez, hogy…  
  
A férfi minden utálat nélkül átfogta a fiú vállát, és az ágy felé kezdte vezetni.  
  
– Úgy tűnik a varázserőd felismerte a bájitalt, és reagál rá. Nem kell aggódnod, ez el fog múlni.  
  
Harry hozzá akart még tenni valamit, de addigra úgy érezte a varázsereje szinte ki akar törni, felemésztve izmai erejét. Látta, hogy Piton szája szavakat formál, de felfogni már semmit sem tudott belőlük, látása homályossá vált, és összeesett.  
  
Amikor magához tért, úgy érezte, már órák teltek el, ami talán igaz is volt. Az ágyban feküdt, meglepetésére a pizsamájában, míg Piton, mellette ülve a pergameneket tanulmányozta, összehúzott szemöldökkel. Harry semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy felébredt, de Piton mégis észrevette.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad, Potter? – kérdezte semleges hangon, tekintetét még mindig a kezében tartott papírokra szegezve.   
  
– Azt mondta, kellene látható tünet… Ilyesmire gondolt? Azért szólhatott volna előre! – kiabált dühöngve. Most fogva csak fel, mit is jelent, hogy pizsamában van, elborzadva tette hozzá: – És, ha megkérhetném, legközelebb ne érjen hozzám.  
  
– Valójában nem tudtam mire számítsak pontosan. És mivel nem állt szándékomban felidegesíteni téged, ezért nem akartam megosztani veled az összes aggodalmam – felelte Piton, aki, természetesen, úgy válaszolt, hogy közben fel sem nézett az iratokból. Majd kis szünet után hozzátette: – Egyébként a ruháidat csupán átváltoztattam, tehát felesleges… érdekes következtetéseket levonni.  
  
Harryt a hideg is kirázta attól a félelmetes mosolytól, ami az utolsó mondatot követően öntötte el a férfi arcát. Emlékezete szerint mindeddig gúnyos mosolyon kívül másfajtát sosem látott a férfitől.  
  
– Szerintem inkább aludj, holnap nehéz napod lesz.  
  
– Képzelem – morogta Harry, és a másik oldalára fordult, háttal a férfinek.  
  
Piton nem tett megjegyzést. A néma csöndben Harry gyorsan elaludt, a hirtelen rázuhanó fáradtság elnyomta.  
  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Még hogy nehéz nap! Az nem kifejezés! Azt a napot, meg az azutánit, sőt a következőket is tanulással töltötte. Azt hitte, halhatatlannak lenni izgalmas, érdekes és rendkívül titokzatos dolog. De rá kellett jönnie, hogy évszázadok történelmének megtanulása igen sok időt vesz igénybe. Az volt a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy az avaloni törvényekről és helyzetről még semmit sem tanult, mert Piton azt mondta, hogy arra majd később kerül sor, előbb edzenie kell.  
  
Harry elsápadt a gondolatra, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mint egy lovag… hiszen semmit nem tud az egészről, és így hordjon kardot, sőt még használja is azt?   
  
Teljes meglepetésére Pitonnal egy ágyban aludni végül is nem volt akkora katasztrófa. Ismerte a férfit, tudta, hogy mellette biztonságban van. Gyakran fordult elő, hogy éjszaka különös hangok szűrődtek be a lakosztályba, amik, különösen a rémálmaival kombinálva, igazán félelmetesnek hangzottak.  
  
Ilyen éjszakákon gyakran jött ki az erkélyre, és a csillagokat nézegette, miközben az élet nagy problémáin merengett. Voldemort… Piton… és persze Aurelius, aki meglepő módon mintha mindig ott lenne a közelükben.  
  
Most is itt ül a párkányon. A biztonság kedvéért odavarázsolt maga alá egy láthatatlan talajt – így nem tud leesni. Ma este telihold van, amitől fájdalmasan belémart Remus hiánya, aki most be van zárva, valahol a Rend főhadiszállásán, egyedül…   
  
Hogy kiverje fejéből a fájdalmas emlékeket, lenézett, és furcsa dolgot vett észre. A patak melletti tisztáson, egy fiatal pár… táncolt. A telihold ragyogóan sütött le rájuk, ők pedig önfeledten táncoltak.   
  
Harry elmosolyodott, fejét felhúzott térdeire hajtotta, úgy figyelte a párt.  
  
– Azt hittem, eltűntél.  
  
Harry majdnem leborult a korlátról, hiszen annyira magába volt feledkezve, hogy egyáltalán nem hallotta Piton érkezését.   
  
– Maguknak ez általános szokásuk, hogy a frászt hozzák az emberre? – morogta dühösen. De ezen a gyönyörű éjszakán nem sokáig tudott dühös maradni, így figyelmét visszafordította a táncoló párra. – Miért csinálják ezt az éjszaka közepén? – kérdezte.  
  
Piton odalépett mellé.  
  
– Ez egy ősrégi, avaloni szokás. Amikor két ember nagyon szereti egymást, lelkük egyesülése után teliholdkor táncolnak egyet.  
  
– Mi is… úgy értem… – makogta zavartan –, táncoltunk a holdfényben?  
  
A zord bájitalmester szája sarka mintha mosolyra görbült volna, ahogy a két szerelmest nézte.  
  
– Én nem akartam, te viszont eltökélt voltál, mindenképpen ki akartad próbálni – idézte fel halkan. – Végül beadtam a derekam. – Összeráncolt homlokkal ránézett, és témát váltott. – Ha már így összeültünk eme szép éjszakán… Miért nem mesélsz nekem egy kicsit arról, miért vagy itt ilyenkor, ahelyett, hogy aludnál? Vagy miért hoztál olyan kevés ruhát? Miért eszel olyan keveset? És úgy általában véve, miért akarsz megtéveszteni, mióta csak itt vagyunk?  
  
Harry csak bámult, és egy szót sem tudott kinyögni. Hát igen! A színészkedés valóban könnyebben ment, amíg nem kellett állandóan Piton közelében lennie. A férfi ráadásul kém volt, és évszázadok alatt a megtévesztés mesterévé vált, így persze, hogy észrevette alakoskodását.  
  
– Nem… nem akarok! – Leugrott az párkányról, hogy visszatérjen a szobába, de egy erős kéz megragadta, és megperdítette. – Engedjen el – sziszegte Harry.  
  
Piton gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá. – Nem eresztelek, amíg nem válaszolsz!  
  
– Úgy tűnik nekem, hogy maga már levonta a saját következtetéseit, és nagyon is jól tudja a válaszokat! – vágott vissza, a szorítás azonban egyáltalán nem lazult a karján. – Miért von kérdőre? Mit akar ezzel elérni? Nincs jobb dolga, mint Harry Potter életét elemezgetni?  
  
– Nekem viszont úgy tűnik, hogy érdekes elképzelésed van arról, mit kezdek a rólad szerzett tudásommal – mondta hidegen Piton, és elengedte végre. Kezével az erkélyajtó felé intett, mire az engedelmesen becsukódott. – Mindjárt szaladok Rita Vitrolhoz, és kiteregetem az életed nála! – gúnyolódott.  
  
Harry dühösen összefonta a karjait maga előtt.  
  
– Csak rajta!  
  
Piton nem vette figyelembe a durcás magatartást, közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
– Mondd, miért nem említetted soha az igazgató úrnak, milyen sorod van a nagybátyádék házában?  
  
A kérdés hallatán Harry elfordította a fejét.  
  
– Az igazgató úrnak csak az volt a fontos, hogy engem biztonságos helyen tartson – válaszolta halkan. – Ha elkezdek panaszkodni, mindenképpen problémát jelentett volna az elhelyezésem. Pláne azóta, mióta Voldemort újra visszanyerte régi varázserejét.  
  
– Black?  
  
– Attól, hogy a keresztapám, még nincs vérségi kötelék közöttünk, ami alapja a varázslatnak. Így aztán nem mondhatom saját otthonomnak a Grimmauld téri házát – mondta Harry, aztán kissé bosszúsan nézett fel a férfire. – Különben is, az a két hónap nyári szünet már nem oszt, nem szoroz, ha utána egész évben a Roxfortban lehetek!  
  
Piton erre megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– De a Roxfort előtt már _tizenegy évet_ leéltél náluk! – hangsúlyozta dühösen. – És az elmúlt napokban látottak alapján meggyőződésem, hogy az éheztetésen kívül rengeteg mással is büntettek!  
  
– Lefekszem aludni! – vágott közbe Harry, mert egyszerűen nem bírta tovább ezt a számára megalázó helyzetet.   
  
Szinte feltépte az ajtót, gyorsan odasietett az ágyukhoz, és pillanatok alatt bebújt a paplan alá. Piton nem sokkal később követte őt, de mielőtt nyugovóra tért volna, még ridegen odavetette:  
  
– Nem foglak többet visszaengedni _oda._  
  
Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott, hogy ebben az utolsó szóban mennyi utálat és megvetés volt. Szívében kis melegséget érzett, hogy a férfit ennyire érdekli a sorsa.  
  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Aznap délután szikrázóan sütött a nap, és egyetlen felhő sem mutatkozott az égen. A patak mellett találtak félreeső helyet a kíváncsi tekintetek elől, bár néhány tündért sehogyan sem tudtak elzavarni. Az éjszakai beszélgetést többet nem hozták szóba, úgy élték tovább a napokat, mintha mi sem történt volna. Bár Harry elég gyakran azon kapta a férfit, hogy elgondolkodva nézi őt. Érzése szerint jó pár alkalommal legimentálta is.  
  
Azért voltak ma itt, mert Piton úgy vélte, itt az ideje, hogy legalább a kardforgatás alapjait megtanulja. Persze nem Griffendél kardjával edzettek, hanem egy sokkal nehezebb, nagyobb karddal. Ez mind rendjén is lett volna, csak hát ugye…  
  
– Én ezt fel sem bírom emelni! – tört ki dühösen Harry, ahogy két kézzel markolt egy igen súlyos kardot, küszködve próbálta felemelni, de az hegyével még mindig a föld felé mutatott.  
  
Piton összefont karokkal álldogált tőle pár méterre, és önelégülten mosolygott.  
  
– Használd már az eszedet, Potter!  
  
– Ehhez nem ész kell, hanem erő…   
  
– _Pronus!_ – hangzott Piton pálca nélküli varázsszava.  
  
A kard hirtelen nagyon könnyű lett, és Harry mélyen elpirult.  
  
– Öhm… erre nem is gondoltam – mondta szégyenkezve.  
  
Piton fejét rázva hajolt le saját, smaragdkővel kirakott kardjáért. Megforgatta maga előtt a levegőben, aztán megkérdezte: – Most már tanulhatunk végre?  
  
Harry elhúzta a száját, de bólintott.  
  
Azzal kezdték, hogy a professzor bemutatta neki a kardforgatás alapjait, a védekező és támadó mozdulatokat, majd ezeket gyakorolták csaknem egy órán keresztül. Mikor a tanár úgy ítélte meg, hogy ez már elég jól megy, úgy döntött Harry tudását egy párbaj keretében teszteli.   
  
Piton maga elé tartotta kardját és meghajolt Harry felé. – Kezdhetjük?  
  
Harry is illendően meghajolt. Ám mikor felegyenesedett, máris gyorsan le kellett buknia ellenfelének villámgyors suhintása miatt. Érezte, ahogy levágott haja a nyakába hullik.  
  
– Nos, a reflexek jók – állapította meg Piton. Észrevéve Harry gyilkos tekintetét, még hozzátette. – Amint elfogadod a kihívást, rögtön számíthatsz a támadásra.  
  
– Kösz, hogy szól – morogta Harry, majd ő is támadásba lendült.   
  
Ám Piton kivédte… újra, és újra. Harryt annyira dühítette, hogy a férfi ennyire jól bánik a karddal, hogy egyszerűen nem bírta lefékezni magát, és egyre dühösebben támadott. Piton viszont minden támadást elhárított, amivel még jobban ösztönözte Harryt arra, hogy megpróbálja kicselezni. De hirtelen kirántották alóla a lábát, mire hátra esett, és elejtette a kardot. Piton kardjának hegye pedig máris a nyakához ért.   
  
– Egy valamit jegyezz meg – mondta kioktatóan. – Ne hagyd, hogy a düh vezérelje minden mozdulatod. Legyél ravasz, és megfontolt.  
  
Leengedte a kardot, és várta, hogy Harry felálljon.   
  
– Jó, majd észben tartom – vetette oda a fiú ingerülten.   
  
– Komolyan mondtam, Potter.  
  
Harry mérgesen vette fel újra a kezdőpozíciót, aztán, amilyen lassan meghajolt, olyan gyorsan lendült támadásba. Ám Pitont a negyed órás küzdelem során semmiféle akcióval sem tudta kibillenteni egyensúlyából. Már szabályosan szakadt róla a víz a megerőltetéstől, a férfi viszont még mindig rendületlenül küzdött.   
  
Harry bármennyire is próbált ravasz és megfontolt lenni, egyre jobban idegesítette a dolog.  
  
Hirtelen feltámadt a szél. Piton figyelme csupán pár másodpercre kalandozott el, de Harry élt az alkalom nyújtotta lehetőséggel. Minden erejét összeszedve kiütötte Piton kezéből a kardot, mire elismerő taps hangzott fel mellőle. Ennek hallatán Harry egy pillanatra elfordította tekintetét… és Piton, alattomos módon, máris elgáncsolta, mire ismét a földön kötött ki, és még a kardot is elejtette.  
  
– Soha ne becsüld le az ellenségedet! – tanácsolta gúnyosan mosolyogva a professzor, aztán a padon üldögélő Aureliushoz fordult.  
  
Úgy tűnik a tanácsos ebédet hozott, mert asztalt és padokat varázsolt a fűre, és a faasztalt immáron tucatnyi étel lepte el.  
  
– Történt valami? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
– Semmi különös, csupán elhoztam az ebédeteket – mondta, talán túlságosan is lelkesen, amivel Pitont nem tudta átverni. A férfi közben kezét nyújtotta Harryért, felhúzta a földről, és mindketten odasétáltak a padhoz. Két kuncogó tündér még mindig maradt itt, ám mikor Harry feléjük mutatott a karddal, villámgyorsan eltűntek.  
  
– Aurelius! – szólt ingerülten Perselus. – Ismerlek már, barátom, tudom, hogy rejtegetsz valamit!  
  
A varázsló megadóan tartotta fel mindkét kezét.  
  
– Jól van, legyen hát! Röviden és tömören: a három nap múlva esedékes udvari vacsorán ott kell lennetek, _mindkettőtöknek_ , ha törik, ha szakad.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy értsem?  
  
Aurelius idegesen fészkelődni kezdett, amiből még Harry számára is világossá vált, hogy itt igen kellemetlen dologról lehet szó. Túl szép is volt, hogy ennyi ideig békén hagyták, és elbújhatott a kíváncsi tekintetek elől!  
  
– Két avaloni főméltóság is kijelentette, hogy ha nem jelensz meg az állítólagosan megtalált házastársaddal együtt, akkor két birtokod tulajdonjogának szerződését megtámadják, továbbá a kincsestár felügyeleti jogát is újra óhajtják tárgyalni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere dühében a földbe szúrta a kardot. Harry elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, mert az csaknem markolatig eltűnt.   
  
Úgy látszik Pitonnak több ereje lehet, mint amit mutatni kíván.  
  
– Adrian és Christian – sziszegte a férfi dühösen.   
  
Aurelius rábólintott.   
  
– Hát ki más?  
  
– Tudod, hogy a föld még csak hagyján – köpte dühösen Piton. – Engem aztán nem érdekel, mennyi földet birtokolnak! Az avaloni törvények szerint úgyis meg kell osztaniuk a termőföldek terméseit, és ez érvényes a halászatra, sőt a vadászatra is! De a kincstár… már okozott óriási gondokat, hogy avaloni bűvös tárgyak kerültek ki a szigetről… még többet akarnak?! Voldemortnak majdnem sikerült évekkel előbb visszanyernie régi varázserejét, csak, mert nem bírtak rendesen vigyázni rá!  
  
Harry homlokráncolva gondolt vissza a Bölcsek Kövére, és egyúttal első tanévére is a Roxfortban.  
  
– Tudom, Selenius, tudom! – harsogta túl Aurelius a szóáradatot, mire Piton elhallgatott. – Ahogy meghallottam a hírt, azonnal jöttem. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy ha ekkora fajsúlyú dolog hangzik el, mindig értesítelek róla.  
  
– Igen, köszönöm – biccentett barátjának Perselus.   
  
A tanácsos erre felállt, és indulni készült.  
  
– Jó étvágyat! Eligius, Selenius – hajolt meg feléjük, aztán a kastély felé vezető útra fordult.  
  
Mivel a bájitalmester láthatóan lenyugodott, miközben a vele szemben lévő padon helyet foglalt, így Harry megpróbált egy kicsit faggatózni.  
  
– Kik azok az emberek… akikről szó volt?  
  
Piton felemelte az egyik ezüsttálcát és elé helyezte, azután válaszolt.  
  
– Egy testvérpár, akik túlzottan függenek a pénztől, és mindentől, ami azzal kapcsolatos – mondta undorodva. – És ennek érdekében még azon sem zavartatják magukat, ha veszélybe sodorják Avalont. Mióta véget ért az első háború, és elterjedt a halálhíred, bizonyos dolgokban nagyon fellelkesültek. Hát persze, a jelen helyzetben semmihez sincs nagyobb kedvem, mint hivatalos vacsorákon megjelenni! – morogta még a végén.  
  
Harry elgondolkodott az imént hallottakon. Az elé tett tálcáról falatozott, kifeszített egy kagylót, hogy hozzáférjen a benne rejlő finomsághoz, és közben nem bírta magában tartani a kérdést.  
  
– A vacsora alatt… úgy kell viselkednem, mint egy…  
  
– …egy házasnak, igen – fejezte be a mondatot Piton. – Ám még mielőtt teljes sokkot kapnál, közlöm veled, hogy semmilyen kellemetlen dolgot nem kell csinálnod, amit nem szeretnél. – A férfi összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá. – Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem szereted a tengeri ételeket?  
  
Harry lenézett a kezében tartott kifeszített kagylóra, és hirtelen minden étvágya elveszett. Gyorsan elengedte, az pedig koppanva esett le a tálcára.  
  
– De… azt mondtam… – mondta hányingerrel küzdve, pedig amíg észre nem vette, hogy mit eszik, még ízlett neki.  
  
Piton gyorsan elhúzta előle a tálcát, mielőtt más is társult volna az odaejtett kagylóhoz. Harry sokkosan bámulta a tálca helyét.  
  
– Ez ugye azt jelenti, hogy…  
  
– Minden bizonnyal az első jelei a bájital hatásának – bólintott Piton, még mindig a reakcióit figyelve. – Tudat alatt olyan dolgokat teszel, amelyek régi életedben megszokottak voltak.   
  
– Ijesztő volt – suttogta Harry, és inkább hátat fordított a férfinak, amíg az befejezte az ebédjét. Amikor Piton végzett, előbb mindent eltüntetett, és csak azután szólalt meg.  
  
– Idevarázsoltam neked pár könyvet ma délutánra.  
  
Harry megfordult, és azonnal meghátrált az asztalra halmozott könyvek mennyiségétől. Kicsit nyújtózkodnia kellett, hogy lássa mögöttük Pitont. Tanára gyorsan szétszedte a magas oszlopot, gondosan szétterítette őket, hogy Harry mindegyiket szemrevételezze.   
  
– Hát ezek meg milyen könyvek? – meredt a nagyon vastag kötetekre.  
  
– Mindegyiknek más a témája, de az összes Avalonról, történelméről illetve szokásairól szól – magyarázta Piton. – Tekintettel arra, hogy néhány nap múlva egy kellemetlen vacsorán kell részt vennünk, javaslom a szokásokkal kezdj – mutatott rá az egyik könyvre.   
  
Az a bizonyos kötet elég vastag volt. Belegondolva, hogy erre, meg az összes többire három napja van, Harryt kirázta a hideg.  
  
– Szerintem többnyire érdekesnek fogod találni az olvasmányodat – tolta elé a könyveket a férfi, hogy helyet csináljon magának. – Úgy vélem, ma estére nagyjából végezni is fogsz.   
  
Harry lemondó sóhajjal húzta maga elé az ajánlott könyvet, Piton pedig egy tucatnyi pergamennel foglalta el magát – már megint.   
Órákon keresztül olvasott mindenféle főurakról, azok tetteiről, és értelmetlen etikettről. A végére már azt is meg tudta volna mondani, mégis hány csorda kellett ahhoz, hogy valakinek birtoka legyen.  
  
Elcsodálkozott, amikor rájött, hogy anno Merlin volt az, aki rendet teremtett a varázsvilágban, és az általa felállított törvények illetve szabályok még a mai napig is érvényben vannak. Azt azonban nem értette, hogy miért nem esik szó egyik könyvben sem arról, hogy miért és hogyan léteznek a halhatatlanok, lesz-e belőlük több, vagy hogyan kell őket egyáltalán megölni.   
  
Unottan könyökölve támasztotta tenyerébe a fejét, nehogy elaludjon olvasás közben. És ugyan Piton órákig is kibírta, hogy nem szól hozzá, ő már egy perccel sem bírta tovább.  
  
– Kérdezhetek? – szólalt meg végül, megtörve az órák óta tartó csendet.  
  
Piton befejezte a megkezdett mondatot, és elgondolkodva felnézett.  
  
– Csodálom, hogy eddig nem tetted.  
  
– Minden érthetően van leírva, de… kissé hiányosnak érzem a történelmi kötetet – mutatott rá az _Avalon neves történelmi eseményei_ címűre. – A halhatatlanokat kihagyták… meg úgy általában mindent, ami róluk szólna. Na, jó, Merlinről mesélnek benne, de az is elenyésző. A halhatatlanokról külön kötet van?  
  
Piton nemet intett a fejével, aztán letette a kezében tartott pennát, és kezeit összekulcsolta az asztalon.  
  
– Ennek elég komoly háttere van. A lovagkorban, a különféle vallások és háborúk miatt, az akkori szerzetesek nem sok információt rögzítettek a halhatatlanokról. Szerettük volna, ha minél kevesebb információ kerül nyilvánosságra, hiszen mindenki rettegett Voldemorttól és kémeitől. Nos, megpróbálom elmondani, hogy mi történt valójában. Avalon különleges szigetvilága nem véletlenül olyan, amilyennek az elmúlt napokban láttad. Valaha az egész Föld ilyen volt, de csak ezt a kicsi részt sikerült Merlinnek megmentenie.   
  
Harry összecsukta és arrébb tolta a könyvet, kíváncsian hallgatta a férfit.  
  
– Az ősidőkben minden varázsló halhatatlanként született. De az univerzum rájött, hogy a Föld nem bír el ilyen mértékű populációt, és a természetes kiválasztódás során végül megjelent a halandóság. Ekkor jelentek meg a muglik is, akiknek semmilyen varázserejük nem volt, viszont békésen együtt éltek a halandó és halhatatlan varázslókkal. Aztán a muglik fejlődtek, majd háborúztak, fejlődtek, majd ismét háborúztak, míg végül a Föld árnyéka sem volt többé önmagának – mesélte a férfi, és úgy tűnt teljesen belefeledkezik a történetbe. Majd fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. – Akkor az ősi halhatatlanok megunták a muglik harcait és elmentek, senki sem tudja hová. De voltak, akik nem akarták elhagyni otthonaikat, ők itt maradtak, eltitkolták kilétüket, beleolvadtak a társadalomba, keveredtek a halandó varázslókkal.  
  
– Aha. Azok voltak maguk – jegyezte meg halkan Harry.  
  
Piton bólintott.  
  
– Én egy olyan házaspár gyermeke voltam, akik úgy döntöttek, elmennek, ám engem féltettek az ismeretlentől és nem akartak magukkal vinni. Így magához vett valaki, aki maradni akart. Ő sajnos meghalt – mert hiába vagyunk halhatatlanok, a testünk gyarló, és egy súlyos átok megölte őt. Ekkor ismerkedtem meg Albusszal, aki elmondta, hogy nem ok nélkül ölték meg a nevelőapámat, és én is veszélyben vagyok.  
  
Harrynek rengeteg kérdése lett volna ezzel kapcsolatban, de úgy gondolta, ha megint közbeszól, nem fog többet megtudni a férfiról. _Ez_ a történet különösen érdekelte.   
  
– Ekkorra Merlin jelentős ismertségre tett szert, lelkes tanítványával együtt híres tetteket vittek véghez. Annyira feltűnőek voltak, hogy beleolvadtak a mugli társadalom mondavilágába. De a tanítvány később mestere ellen fordult – valószínűleg sejted kiről beszélek – így Merlinnek nem volt nehéz rájönnie, ki öli titokban a megmaradt halhatatlanokat. Ekkor hozta létre egy félreeső helyen ezt a szigetet, ezzel esélyt teremtve a maradék halhatatlanoknak a túlélésre. Én is itt tanultam meg azt, amit a nevelőapámtól már nem tudtam. Itt ismertem meg Aureliust, akinek személyében jó barátra leltem. Megalakult a lovagrendünk, melyet Borostyán Rendnek neveztünk el. A rend a muglik és varázslók védelmét egyaránt célul tűzte ki maga elé.  
  
Piton arca elsötétült.  
  
– Sajnos, az évszázadok során, Merlin érzelmileg túl közel került a tanítványához, nem tudta elfogadni, hogy az ellene fordult, továbbra is bízott benne. Így az tőrbe csalta őt, és minket távol tartva tőle, sikerült elpusztítania a vezetőnket.   
  
– De, hát… hogyan… tudták megölni a halhatatlanokat? Biztosan nem vágták le a fejüket vagy ilyesmi… akkor meg hogyan lehetett őket megölni? Azaz minket?   
  
– Honnan szeded ezt a hülyeséget? – hitetlenkedett Piton, de azért mégiscsak válaszolt. – Voldemort megtalálta azt a szentélyt, amit Merlinnek mindaddig nem volt szíve elpusztítani, és csak a halála előtt közvetlenül tette meg, de akkor már késő volt. Ez egy olyan szentély volt, melyet az ősidőkben a gonosz lelkű halhatatlanok hagytak hátra, és Voldemort volt az örököse. Ott talált egy módszert arra, hogyan lehet a hosszú életű varázslókat megölni. Ezt a tudást felhasználva állt neki irtani a fajtánkat. Mindig is gyakorlata volt az alvilági dolgokban.  
  
Harry eddig reménye, hogy majd végleg el tudja pusztítani Voldemortot, most már abszolúte elveszett. Egy gonosz halhatatlan, aki világuralomra vágyik, ráadásul saját fajtáját gyilkolja…  
  
– És én? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Nos, te… – itt Piton arca igen zárkózottá vált. – Te ebbe az egészbe teljesen véletlenül keveredtél bele.   
  
– Halhatatlan voltam? – kérdezte mohón, de Piton rögtön lelombozta.  
  
– Nem, nem voltál az. Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy Merlin hitt abban, hogy a halandó és halhatatlan varázslók _jól_ tudnak együtt dolgozni. Így mindenki számára elérhetően felvételt hirdetett a lovagrend megüresedett helyeire. Egyébként mindig tizenkét tagja van a Rendnek. Te az elsők között jelentkeztél a feladatra. – Harry szíve majdnem kiugrott izgalmában, ahogy saját magáról hallotta a férfit mesélni. – Rengeteg próbát álltál ki, és elnyerted a helyet. Sok gonosz varázsló kézre kerítésében segédkeztél, és remek kardforgató voltál. Csak hát…  
  
Elhallgatott, és a szeme sarkából, spekulatívan figyelte a fiút. Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy fél tovább mesélni… kettőjükről. Elismerte magában, hogy ezt a szót még magában kimondani is ijesztő.  
  
– Nyugodtan folytassa… túl fogom élni – sóhajtotta Harry.  
  
– Nos, legyen – bólintott Piton, és bár szemei valamelyest fájdalomról árulkodtak, azért élvezet is volt benne, hogy most kínos helyzetbe hozhatja a fiút. – Én is tagja voltam – vagyok – annak a bizonyos lovagrendnek, mint te, és hát… felkeltetted a figyelmemet remek mozgásoddal, eltökéltségeddel, bátorságoddal. És mit szépítsem, téged sem hagyott hidegen egy olyan ember, mint én, ha… érted mire gondolok.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett tükör, hogy megnézze, mennyire lehet vörös. Érezte, hogy szinte lángol az arca.  
  
– Így hát… összejöttünk. Nem hallgattam Albusra. Ő mindig emlékeztetett rá, hogy ennek a kapcsolatnak nem lehet jövője. Egy halhatatlan és egy halandó… Ha akkor otthagytalak volna, megkímélhettem volna magam attól a fájdalomtól, hogy végignézem az életed, és látlak majd meghalni. De nem tettem. És te sem, pedig te is tisztában voltál a tényekkel, mert felfedtem előtted kilétemet. Továbbra is együtt maradtunk, bár titokban, a háború pedig egyre jobban kibontakozott. Nem titkolhattuk azonban sokáig, hogy egy pár vagyunk, mert az egyik csatában történt egy majdnem végzetes baleset. – Piton összeráncolt homlokkal nézett az előtte heverő pergamenekre, talán, hogy összeszedje gondolatait. – Egy ütközetben – folytatta – Voldemort egyik szolgája valószínűleg kifigyelte, hogy kötődsz hozzám, így az első adandó alkalommal, amikor egy pillanatra levettem rólad a tekintetem, sikerült neki megölnie.   
  
– Meg… haltam? – kérdezte megrökönyödve Harry.  
  
– Igen – válaszolt szárazon Piton. – Legalábbis azt hittük. Órákkal később derült ki, hogy tévedtünk, amikor ideértél Avalon szigetére. Magadhoz tértél… pedig a józan ész szerint már nem kellett volna. Albus kutatni kezdett, nem vagy-e titokban egy halhatatlan gyereke, de nem járt sikerrel. És hát… nem tartott neki sokáig összerakni a képet, miszerint kettőnk között már kialakult a lélekkötvény.  
  
Harry sokkos állapotban bámult Pitonra, és próbált szavakat találni.  
  
– Ezt… meg… hogy érti?   
  
– Gondolkozz, Potter… – mondta kissé ingerülten, mire Harry még jobban elsápadt. – Mi olyat csinálhat két férfi, akik szeretik egymást, amivel összeköthetik a lelküket is? Szóval így lettél halhatatlan te is. Albus ezután még inkább úgy vélte, hogy különleges vagyok, akinek jó esélye van rá, hogy elbánhat a gonosszal. De csakis veled együtt. Nos… a többi tényt már nagyjából ismered. Nem bírtál veszteg maradni, amikor később a végső csatára került sor, és akkor megátkozott, mi pedig egy évig azt hittük, meghaltál.  
  
– Vannak még halhatatlanok? – próbálta Harry eltéríteni a férfit az igen kellemetlen témától, bár azért örült is neki, hogy ennyit megtudott a múltjáról.  
  
Piton tekintete a távolba révedt, de a kérdés kizökkentette mélázásából.  
  
– Akadnak még, de már igen kevesen vagyunk, legtöbben inkognitóban. Albus az egyedüli, aki felvállalta kilétét. – Úgy tűnik megelégelte a történelemórát, mert nem mondott többet, hanem felállt a padról. – Itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a lakosztályba. Azonban mindenképpen folytasd az olvasást, hogy felkészülj az udvari vacsorára.  
  
Harry végtagjai a hosszú mesedélután alatt teljesen elmacskásodtak, és főleg végképp elfeledkezett a vacsoráról.  
  
– Nem lehetne… – kezdte reménykedve.  
  
– Nem.  
  
– De hátha megértik, és…  
  
– Potter! – dörrent rá a tanár. – Nem szeretném miattad elveszíteni néhány birtokomat!  
  
Harry erre dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– De hát azt mondta, nem érdeklik azok a földek! A kincstárat még megérteném…  
  
– Én is szeretném, ha megismernék a házastársamat – vágott közbe kaján vigyorral Piton, aztán minden további szó nélkül hátat fordított és otthagyta őt.   
  
Harry egy sóhajjal visszanézett a könyvekre, majd mindet maga előtt lebegtetve szintén a kastély felé indult.   
  


**@~ >~**


	4. Az emlékek igen fájóak tudnak lenni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idővel ahogyan Harry kezd beilleszkedni a "régi-új" otthonában, lassan kezdenek az emlékek előjönni. Igen kellemetlen tényt kell megemésztenie, ami ráadásul a díszvacsora alatt elevenedik meg a szeme előtt...

Három nappal később a fürdőszobában állt a tükör előtt, és esetlenül húzogatta magán a sötétzöld talárt, mert sehogyan sem akart jól állni rajta. A hozzátartozó palást meg egyenesen idegesítette, főleg, hogy már harmadszorra gabalyodott bele. Mire sikerült ismét kisimítania és újra a tükörbe nézett, már állt mögötte valaki.  
  
– Már azt hittem, történt valami baleset, hogy ilyen sokáig vagy idebenn – szólt a mögötte álló férfi.  
  
Harry eltátotta a száját, amint felfogta, mit lát Pitonon. A férfi sötétkék talárt vett fel, színben hozzáillő palásttal, hosszú haját pedig ezüstcsattal fogta hátra. Derekán ezüstövet viselt, melyhez a délután látott smaragdkard tartozott – felismerte a markolatáról. Mikor észrevette, hogy ennyire bámulja, gyorsan becsukta a száját, és újra igazgatni kezdte a gallérját.  
  
– Csak nem… bírom – megint egy rántás – rendesen megcsinálni.  
  
– Hadd segítsek – ajánlotta fel Piton. Harry csörrenést hallott – valószínűleg letett valamit – aztán a férfi mögéje lépett. Két kezével odanyúlt és pillanatok alatt megigazította hátul a gallérját a palásttal együtt. – Így ni, már csaknem tökéletes.  
  
Érezte, hogy valami nehéz kerül a derekára. Ő is kapott egy ezüst övet, amihez egy kard is tartozott. Ez nem volt olyan nehéz, mint amivel délelőtt gyakorolt, így odanézett, és rögtön felismerte.  
  
– Ez az, aminek gondolom? – kérdezte ámultan. Ugyan már esett szó arról, hogy Griffendél kardját edzésre nem használhatja, de a nyilvánosság előtt őt illeti, mégis megilletődött.  
  
– Igen – bólintott a férfi, és meghúzta az övet a fiú derekán. Harry érezte, hogy halvány pír jelenik meg az arcán, csupán attól, hogy a férfi ennyire közel hajolt hozzá, forró lehelete szinte égette a tarkóját. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem az emlékei miatt történik… ő maga vonzódik a férfihoz.   
  
– Így jó lesz? – kérdezte Piton, mire Harry bólintott, a férfi pedig ellépett a háta mögül.   
  
Harry látta, hogy a férfi összeráncolt homlokkal a haját nézi.  
  
– Nem tudok vele mit kezdeni – jelentette ki.  
  
– Nem baj… jó ez így – jegyezte meg Piton furcsán csillogó szemekkel. – Tudod, hogy egész este természetesen kell viselkedned?  
  
– Persze, tudom – felelte és megfordulva felnézett a férfira. – Bármennyire is megbízhatatlannak tart, nem vagyok az.   
  
– Emlékek nélkül úgy tenni, mintha hozzám tartoznál – mondta vontatottan Piton – nem tudom ez, mennyire haladja meg a színészi képességeidet.   
  
Harry nem vágott vissza, így a férfi jobbnak látta, ha indulnak.   
  
Alighogy leértek az emeleti lépcsőről, máris láthatóvá vált számukra a nyüzsgés, aminek Harry még sosem volt tanúja, mióta itt tartózkodik. Eléggé feltűnő pár voltak, mindketten dísztalárt viselve, oldalukon karddal. Valójában mindenki inkább Harryt tartotta érdekesnek, hiszen Pitont már épp eleget láthatták.   
  
A lépcső alján Aurelius várt rájuk. Ő ebből az alkalomból sötétvörös talárt viselt, és Harry a tekintetéből meg tudta állapítani, hogy a tanácsosnak is pont annyi kedve van itt lenni, mint neki.   
  
– Mehetünk? – kérdezte Aurelius Perselustól, aki biccentett egyet.   
  
Egy újabb folyosón mentek végig az előcsarnokból, ahol egyre többen haladtak velük egy irányban. Legtöbbjük ráköszönt Pitonra, aki viszont biccentésekkel intézte el a köszönést. Megérkeztek a vacsora színhelyéhez, egy óriási terem elé. A hangokból ítélve már rengetegen lehettek odabent, és ettől Harry gyomra még jobban összezsugorodott.  
  
– Karolj belém – utasította suttogva Piton, mire Harry kissé remegő végtagokkal úgy tett. – Kérlek, odabent szólíts Seleniusnak, házastársak esetében úgy illik. – Harry rémült tekintettel várta mit fog még közölni vele Piton, de nem kapott más okítást. Ehelyett a férfi arca ellágyult, és halványan rámosolygott. – Nyugalom Eligius. Minden rendben lesz.  
  
Számára még mindig idegenül hangzó keresztneve a férfi szájából legalább elterelte a figyelmét arról, hogy épp beléptek a terembe. Odabent egyetlen hatalmas asztalt állítottak középre, azt pedig már jó páran körülülték a vacsorához készülődve, ám még az asztal körül is rengetegen ácsorogtak, pezsgőspoharakkal a kézben.   
  
Hirtelen mindenki elhallgatott, amint észrevették, hogy Piton karján méltóságteljesen vonul egészen az asztalig.   
  
A bájitalmester az asztalfőhöz vezette őt. Aurelius a bal, míg Harry Perselus jobb oldalán foglalt helyet. Miután leültek, már nem voltak annyira izgalmas jelenség, így tovább folyt a megkezdett beszélgetés.   
  
Harryhez ekkor odalépett egy barna hajú, fiatal férfi, arcán kedves mosollyal.  
  
– Adrian Ashford vagyok – nyújtotta a kezét, amit Harry némi habozás után elfogadott. – Gondolom te vagy…  
  
– Harry Potter.  
  
– Hogy ki? Áh, vagy úgy! Ezen a néven éltél Eligius Delmore? Örülök, hogy ismét találkoztunk!  
  
Még egy, szemkápráztatónak szánt, mosolyt vetett rá, majd otthagyta az elámult Harryt. Amikor kérdő tekintettel Piton felé fordult, csak akkor vette észre, hogy a férfi őt figyeli, aki, meglátva kérdő tekintetét, azonnal odahajolt hozzá, és a fülébe sziszegte:  
  
– Adrian azon testvérpár egyik tagja, akik szeretnének igényt tartani szinte minden vagyonunkra. Ajánlom, vigyázz vele.  
  
Harry fanyalogva elfordult Pitontól, és szembe találta magát Aureliusszal. Az egész szörnyen unalmas volt. A legtöbb időt a serlege mögé bújva töltötte, mert már nagyon irritálta, hogy a körülötte ülők mind őt bámulják. Nem figyelt oda akkor sem, amikor Piton felállt, köszöntötte a jelenlévőket, és valamit szónokolt a jövőre vonatkozó kilátásaikról. Aztán jött a vacsora. A fogások rendkívüliek voltak, és Aurelius folyton humorizálni próbált.   
  
Egy idő után már nem bírta tovább elviselni a tömeget, és felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Elnézést, kimegyek egy kicsit levegőzni – mondta hangosan, majd választ sem várva már ott is hagyta a társaságot. Piton gyanakodva nézte őt, de Harry rámosolygott, azt a látszatot keltve, hogy nincs semmi baj.  
  
Többen is fel akarták tartóztatni, ahogy a bejárat felé igyekezett, de nem törődött velük, most már valóban nem érezte jól magát. Kikerülte a tömeget, és a széles ajtófélfában megtámaszkodott, remélve, hogy nem kelt túl nagy feltűnést. Most már csak néhány tündér repkedett körülötte aggódva, de tőlük egyébként sem tudott szinte soha megszabadulni. Hirtelen erősen megremegett, és kapkodni kezdte a levegőt. Nekidőlt az ajtónak, és lehunyta a szemét. Azonnal úgy érezte, hogy forog vele a világ, és mintha máshová került volna.  
  
A helyszín más lett, a szereplőket viszont ismerte. Aztán felismerte a helyet is – a patak melletti tisztás, ahol mindig gyakoroltak. Piton és Aurelius beszélgettek ott. Saját magát a bokorban látta bujkálni, mintha leskelődött volna a pár után. Eleinte a két férfi csak beszélgetett, aztán az érzelmeik másfelé csapongtak, és Aurelius megcsókolta Pitont…  
  
Harry riadtan nyitotta ki a szemét. Fulladozott a levegőhiánytól és a sokktól, amit az emlékképek okoztak. Lassan megfordult, még mindig az ajtónak támaszkodva, és a fejek fölött az asztalfő felé pillantott. Aurelius éppen vidáman mosolyogva mondott valamit Pitonnak, a bájitalmester pedig jóízűen felnevetett.  
  
Harry a felismeréstől elborzadva hátrálni kezdett, ki a teremből. Fájt… iszonyatosan fájt, hogy miközben ő egy ágyban alszik a férfival, az mással van… Vajon ezért volt mindvégig olyan szótlan a férfi? Végig titkolták előtte?  
  
– Á, hát itt vagy! Szia! – szólította meg egy ismerős hang.  
  
Harry megfordult, és Adriant pillantotta meg.  
  
– Csak kijöttem levegőzni egy kicsit – sóhajtotta ellenségesen.  
  
– Nem gond, én is kimenekültem a bennlévő nemesség elől – mondta a férfi –, fél óra is untig elég belőlük. Örülök, hogy megtaláltalak, mert mindenképpen beszélgetni szerettem volna veled, és közelebbről megismerni téged! – tette hozzá lelkesen, majd mindjárt át is karolta, és egy félreeső rész felé vezette.  
  
– Ne haragudj, de mennem kell – mondta rekedten Harry, ahogy megpróbált kibontakozni a fiatal férfi öleléséből.  
  
De persze Adriant nem volt olyan könnyű lerázni. Még mindig átölelve tartva Harryt, segített neki leülni az előtérben álló padra. Biztosan azt hitte, hogy túl sok pezsgőt ivott, és attól szédeleg.  
  
– Látom, nem vagy jól! – mondta színlelt aggodalommal a hangjában.  
  
– Gyere, ülj le! – tette hozzá, és kezével megérintette a homlokát.  
  
– Jól vagyok – suttogta Harry, de ez egyáltalán nem volt igaz. Még mindig erősen remegett, és zúgott a feje.   
  
– Szerintem lázas vagy – állapította meg a barna hajú férfi, de kezét azért nem vette le róla. Sőt, még jobban magához húzta, szinte már az ölébe vonta. Harrynek eszébe jutott Piton figyelmeztetése, de semmi ereje nem volt ellenállni. – Valami rosszat ettél, hogy ennyire rosszul lettél? – kérdezgette Adrian, továbbra is kedvességet színlelve.  
  
Harry látása lassan kitisztult, ereje is kezdett visszatérni. Feltűnés nélkül próbált kiszabadulni az ölelésből.  
  
– Ne haragudj, de ezt nem szabadna… – húzódozott, és továbbra is erőlködve próbálta lerázni magáról a férfi kezét.  
  
– Semmi gond, ne szégyelld magad! – szorította még jobban magához Adrian. – Maradj csak nyugodtan, amíg jobban nem leszel!  
  
Harry ekkor, csaknem feladva a reményt, hogy valaha is kiszabadul, oldalra nézett. Attól, amit látott még a lélegzete is elállt.  
  
Az ebédlő ajtaján épp ekkor lépett ki Piton, nyomában Aureliusszal, és azzal a két tündérrel, akik az előbb még őt figyelték. A két férfi még mindig nevetve beszélgetett egymással, nyilván még az asztalnál megkezdett témát folytatták, és Harry véleménye szerint nagyon is közel mentek egymáshoz, olyannyira, hogy Aurelius ebben a pillanatban meg is fogta Piton kezét.   
  
Harry, továbbra is elborzadva, meredten figyelte őket, nem bírta elfordítani a tekintetét. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy Adrian keze már-már illetlen helyeken jár. Ehelyett csak azt látta, ahogy a két tündér viháncolva megrángatja a bájitalmester talárját, és felé mutogat.   
  
– Eligius! – szólalt meg ekkor a nagyon ismerős, döbbent hang.  
  
Úgy látszik Piton észrevette végre őket is. Most, Aureliusszal együtt, meredten álltak az előcsarnok közepén, és tekintetük mély sokkot tükrözött. Adrian hirtelen elengedte Harryt, aki nem késlekedett felpattanni mellőle.  
  
– Ez nem az, aminek…  
  
– Egy szót se többet! – vicsorogta Piton, és nagy léptekkel feléjük indult. – Számodra vége a vacsorának, visszatérünk a lakosztályba! Gyerünk! – azzal a férfi megragadta a karját, és a már ismerős arany ragyogás kíséretében Harry azonnal fent is találta magát egy nagyon dühös férfival szemben. Néhány mély lélegzetvétellel sikerült leküzdenie az utazás hatására fellépő émelygést, és már hallotta is az ordítást.  
  
– Mondd, szerinted mégis mi a fészkes fenét értettem azon, hogy természetesen viselkedj?!  
  
– _Én_ úgy is viselkedtem! – fújt Harry, mert az ordítás ismét felidézte benne, hogy Pitont és Aureliust együtt látta nevetgélni, és ez felgyújtotta benne a féltékenység lángját. – Én csak kijöttem levegőzni, mire odajött hozzám, és… nem tudtam lerázni!  
  
Piton azonban csak még dühösebb lett.  
  
– Nem tudtad lerázni?! – kérdezte felháborodottan. – Roxfortban egy pillanat alatt megátkoztál bárkit, aki hívatlanul hozzád ért! Muszáj volt pont ezen a vacsorán eljátszanod ezt a jelenetet, ahol bárki megláthatott volna titeket? Ráadásul figyelmeztettelek is, hogy vigyázz vele!  
  
– De hát nem történt közöttünk semmi! – tiltakozott Harry, egyre erőtlenebbül.  
  
– Mindenütt ott voltak a kezei rajtad! – üvöltötte Piton, teljesen elvesztve önuralmát.  
  
Harry csak állt, teljesen nyomorultnak érezte magát, és sosem gondolta volna, hogy valami ennyire tud fájni. Már nem is akarta hallani Piton magyarázkodását a felidézett emlékről és az előcsarnokbeli kézfogásról.  
  
– Nem csináltam semmit – lehelte újra, és erőt véve fájdalmán hozzátette: – Ellentétben magával…   
  
– Hogy merészelsz így gyanúsítani? – döbbent meg Piton. – _Én_ , semmit nem tettem ma este, amivel a következő évszázadra elláthatnám pletykálnivalóval az egész kastélyt!   
  
Harry kilazította gallérját, mert úgy érezte, mentem megfullad a méregtől, és még a rosszullét is kerülgette.  
  
– Az istenit, Selenius! Nagyon is jól tudod, hogy miről beszélek! – ordított rá Harry gondolkodás nélkül. A bájitalmester döbbenten állt vele szemben. Valószínűleg mind a hangnem, mind a keresztnév használata miatt. – Tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel… éreztem… hiszen mindig itt van velünk! – hadarta elkeseredetten. Látta a fájdalmas pillantást a másik szemében, de nem akart róla tudomást venni. – Eleinte azt hittem, hogy Aurelius velem van, de aztán összeálltak a jelek, ahogyan rád néz… mindig készségesen segít… azt hittétek nem jövök rá, de… _emlékszem rátok, Selenius!_  
  
Először néma csend fogadta az odavetett mondatot, a férfi mintha nem tudott volna megszólalni  
  
– Tessék? – suttogta hosszú szünet után Perselus.  
  
– Emlékszem, hogy ti…  
  
– Mégis mire, Harry? Vagy most már hívhatlak nyugodtan Eligiusnak? – vágott közbe Perselus növekvő dühvel, ahogy kezdett magához térni a sokkból. – Hiszen csak részleteiben nyered vissza az emlékeidet! Nem gondoltál arra, hogy kissé hamar vontál le következtetéseket?  
  
Harry elkeseredetten próbálta leolvasni az igazságot a férfi arcáról.  
  
– Miért, ti nem, amíg… én…? – próbálta kinyögni.  
  
– _Nem!_ – hangzott azonnal a határozott válasz. Piton aztán egy mély sóhaj után folytatta: – Az már nagyon régen történt, igen… még előtted. Erre nem sokkal a halálod előtt jöttél rá, és meglehetősen össze is vesztünk rajta…   
  
– Gondolom, már akkor sem ok nélkül! – vágta rá indulatosan, és a vörös köd ismét az agyára szállt.   
  
– Végighallgatnál előbb?! – kiáltott rá fölé tornyosulva Piton. Harry egy szót sem szólt többet, karjait összefonta maga előtt, úgy várta a magyarázatot. – Ahogy már mondtam, valóban együtt voltunk, de ez még azelőtt történt, hogy megismertelek. Bár ő még most is… táplál bizonyos… érzelmeket irántam… mégis visszalépett, mert tudta, hogy nem állhat közénk. Ismerve a veszélyes helyzeteket, amibe kerültünk és még kerülhetünk, vállalta, hogy a félreértések elkerülése és hűsége bizonyítása érdekében leteszi a megszeghetetlen esküt, miszerint többé nem áll velem _olyan_ kapcsolatban.  
  
A kijelentést egy darabig néma csend követte.   
  
– Nem mondod, hogy csak úgy lemondott rólad? – követelte idegesen Harry. – Láttam ma este, hogyan néz rád!   
  
– Fejezd ezt be! – dörrent rá a férfi. – Igazán megtisztelhetnél azzal, hogy bízol bennem!  
  
– Aha! – Kezével az ajtó felé mutatott. – Bizalom? Na, igen! Milyen szép szó is ez! Az bezzeg eszedbe sem jut, hogy nekem nem tetszik az az idióta Adrian? Hogy nem akartam a kezeit rajtam? Egyszerűen kihasználta egy gyenge pillanatomat, és mit ad Merlin? Te pont akkor érkezel! De te persze végig sem hallgatsz!  
  
– Eligius…  
  
Hary remegő kézzel ráncigálta le magáról a köpenyét.  
  
– Lefekszem! – vetette oda és megfordult, de Piton megragadta a karját.  
  
– Jól érzed magad?  
  
– Igen! – vicsorogta Harry, kirántotta a karját a férfi szorításából, berohant a fürdőbe, és hatalmas csattanással bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Miután letusolt, valóban jobban érezte magát. Addig engedte magára a vizet, amíg testileg és lelkileg is lehiggadt. Aztán lassan megtörölközött, magára húzta a meleg pizsamáját, és visszatért a szobába.  
  
Piton az ablaknál ácsorgott, egy szál ingben és nadrágban. Érkezésére megfordult, és rá sem nézve, szó nélkül eltűnt a fürdőben. Harry megviselten bújt a takaró alá. Örömmel gondolt arra, hogy holnap a barátaival találkozik, és ezzel a megnyugtató gondolattal gyorsan álomba is merült.  
  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Mire reggel felébredt, Piton már felöltözött, és épp a reggelit hozta neki. Minden bevezető nélkül közölte vele, hogy evés után azonnal indulnak, mindenképpen illendően öltözzön fel, vastag talárba, köpenybe, és a kardját se felejtse itt.  
  
Máris otthagyta őt, azzal, hogy még el kell intéznie pár dolgot. Harry elmajszolta a pirítósokat, majd felöltözött. A dísztalárral együtt jó pár hétköznapi talárt is kapott, és most azok közül választott ki egy vastag sötétzöldet, hasonlót ahhoz, mint amit a díszvacsorán hordott. Éppen az övet erősítette fel a derekára, a karddal együtt, amikor Piton visszatért. Perselus most egy szürke talárt vett fel, oldalán ismét ott volt a kardja. A sötétkék talár mintha jobban állt volna neki.  
  
Harryt melegség járta át Perselus perzselő tekintetétől, ahogyan a férfi tetőtől–talpig végigmérte őt.  
  
– Miért kell ennyire kicicomáznunk magunkat? – kérdezte, amikor már kényelmetlenül érezte magát a férfi átható tekintetétől.  
  
Piton a könyvespolchoz lépett és leemelt pár régi könyvet.  
  
– A Tanács tagjai is ott lesznek – válaszolta kelletlenül – akik nem mások, mint a druidák. Ők vezették az ősidőkben a halhatatlanokat, ők voltak azok, akik évszázadokon keresztül tanításaikkal segíttek minket. Azóta is sokat köszönhetünk nekik. Fontos, hogy ha már átadják nekünk Stonehenge-t – amiből elképzelhető, hogy csak egy kupac homok marad nekik –, viszonozzuk annyival, hogy megtiszteljük őket illendő megjelenésünkkel.  
  
– Aha.  
  
– Készen vagy? – kérdezte Piton, Harry pedig bólintott. A férfi még kivett a szekrényből egy kisebb tarisznyát, belepakolta a könyveket, és átvetette a vállán.   
  
Intett, és kimentek az erkélyre. Harry lélekben már felkészült a kellemetlen utazásra, de nagy meglepetésére még nem indultak el. Ehelyett Piton belenyúlt talárja zsebébe, aztán elé tartotta nyitott tenyerét.  
  
Harry teljesen elképedt. Perselus tenyerén egy vékony aranygyűrű volt, apró rubintkövekkel díszítve.  
  
– Teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy ezt nem adtam neked vissza – mondta bűntudatosan. A fiú kezéért nyúlt, és felhúzta a gyűrűt az ujjára. – Még mielőtt meghaltál… akkor adtad ide nekem, én pedig még aznap mindkettőnkét a patakba hajítottam. Albus viszont megkereste őket, és a kincstárba tette. – Bizonyítékul felmutatta a bal kezét, amin most ő is karikagyűrűt viselt, de azon smaragdkövek csillogtak. – Ma reggel itt járt, és odaadta.   
  
– Köszönöm… De miért van minden tárgyon rubin, ami hozzám kötődik? – kérdezte Harry, mert már nagyon furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság.  
  
Piton megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Az esküvőnket szintén a druidák rendezték, és a vérvonalunknak megfelelő tulajdonságú szimbólumokat használták. Roxfort négy alapítója is halhatatlan volt, színeik jellemzik viselkedésüket. Így lett a te köved a rubin, Giffrendél Godrikra–, az enyém pedig a smaragd, Mardekár Malazárra utalva.   
  
Harry már az első mondatnál leragadt, a többit szinte nem is hallotta.   
  
– Volt… esküvőnk?  
  
– Szerinted? Hiszen _házastársak_ vagyunk, vagy mi! – gúnyolódott Perselus, majd magához intette Harryt, aki kicsit zavartan ugyan, de odaállt a férfi mellé. Az majdnem teljesen átkarolta őt, és megjegyezte: – Ha hazaérünk, muszáj lesz megtanulnod ezt az utazási módot.  
  
– Már alig várom – dünnyögte, miközben a világ az ismerős arany színekben összeolvadt körülötte. Pár percnyi utazás után puha, füves talajt érzett a lába alatt, az arcába pedig hűvös szél fújt.  
  
– Hűha! – ámult el, ahogy szeme elé tárult a csodálatos kép.  
  
A kőcsoport közelébe érkeztek, amire most éppen lesütött a Nap, és gyönyörű látványt nyújtott. Emlékei szerint sosem járt még itt, de a hely mégis valamiféle mágikus erővel húzta, pedig ő csak Perselustól kapta a halhatatlanság varázsát.   
  


  
  
  
A kőrgyűrű közepén ismerős alakok ácsorogtak, és Harry mindenről megfeledkezve sietett feléjük.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel Hermione, és odaszaladt a fiúhoz. Szorosan megölelte, majd eltartotta magától. – Hűha, de elegánsan nézel ki!  
  
A lány mögött egy borzas hajú férfi is feltűnt, és Harry szinte belevetette magát keresztapja nyakába.   
  
– Szia, kölyök – köszöntötte. – Nem úgy volt, hogy mindennap írni fogsz?  
  
Harry szégyenében lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Eleinte nagyon sok minden történt. Később meg már tudtam, hogy találkozni fogok veletek, így inkább nem írtam – mondta mentegetőzve. – Ne haragudj, Sirius.  
  
– Semmi gond, gondolom, most már úgyis hazajössz velünk – mondta lelkesen a férfi.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve fordult meg, hogy Piton arcáról olvashassa le a választ. De a férfi ugyanolyan csodálkozó tekintetettel nézett, mint ő.  
  
– Ilyesmiről szó sem volt, Black – jelentette ki hűvösen Perselus.   
  
– Tényleg? – próbálta utánozni Sirius Piton hanghordozását, de neki valahogy nem ment olyan jól. – Máris elérted, hogy megfeledkezzen a barátairól, ne is írjon nekik, és ez nekem épp elég ok ahhoz, hogy hazavigyem…  
  
Mielőtt a bájitalmester reagálhatott volna, Harry gyorsan megfelelt Siriusnak:   
  
– Az én otthonom ott van!  
  
– Remek… már azt sem tudod, mit beszélsz! – háborgott Sirius, mire egy halk torokköszörülés hallatszott a háta mögül.  
  
Megfordultak. Dumbledore érkezett élénk lila talárjában, nyomában Aurelius és néhány sötétbarna taláros idegen.  
  
– Sirius, kérlek. Nem ezért vagyunk itt – nézett rá jelentőségteljesen. – Harry! Örülök, hogy látlak. – A sötétbarna taláros varázslók közül az egyik az igazgató mellé lépett, a többiek távolabb vonultak. – Ő itt jó barátom, Enabrann Tain.  
  
A középkorú férfi, hosszú barna talárjában, egyáltalán nem számított különlegesnek, de annál inkább az a varázsbot, amit a kezében tartott – a végét egy óriási lila kő alkotta. Maga a férfi már őszülni kezdett, félhosszú hajában itt–ott fehér csíkok bújtak meg.  
  
– Üdvözöllek titeket – hajolt meg előttük, aztán Piton felé fordult. – Örülök, hogy látlak, Selenius.   
  
– Enabrann mester – köszöntötte Perselus szintén meghajolva. Közelebb lépett Harryhez, és vállára téve a kezét, így szólt: – Ő pedig itt Harry Potter, azaz… Eligius Delmore.  
  
A férfi erre elmosolyodott, és Harryhez lépett. Botját odanyújtotta Perselusnak, majd mindkét kezét a fiú vállára tette, hogy közelebbről szemügyre vehesse.  
  
– Eligius Delmore… – suttogta titokzatosan. – Albus mesélte már, hogy visszatértél Avalonra. Remélem, otthon érzed ott magad. Mennyi emlékedet nyerted már vissza?  
  
– Elég keveset – felelte szomorúan, és inkább nem részletezte.  
  
– Ne aggódj, az idő mindent helyrehoz! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Selenius sokat segít neked. – Elengedte Harryt, aztán visszavette a botját. – Nos, akkor hol kezdjük?  
  
Piton elhúzta tarisznyájából a magával hozott könyveket, és letette az oltárkőre.   
  
– Leginkább az elején! Például azzal, hogy pontosan melyik időpont lenne nekünk a legkedvezőbb.  
  
Harry csak erre várt! Mihelyt a felnőttek elfoglalták magukat, rögtön félrevonult barátaival.  
  
Most végre Ron is, aki eddig teljesen háttérbe szorult, szemügyre vehette barátját.  
  
– Azért ez nem semmi, haver! – bökött a kardra. – Ezt mindig hordanotok kell?  
  
Hermione rosszallóan nézve rá elhallgattatta, és inkább ő fordult a fiúhoz.  
  
– Mondd, Harry, minden rendben van? – kérdezte aggódóan. – Jól kijöttök Pitonnal?  
  
Harry rámosolygott a lányra, hiszen mostanra teljesen elfeledte a tegnapi vitájukat.  
  
– Ne aggódj már annyit, Hermione! Semmi bajom! Piton… jól bánik velem.  
  
– Mikor fogunk legközelebb találkozni? – kérdezte szomorúan Ron. – Piszkosul hiányzol a csapatnak, és hát… nekem is.  
  
– Nem tudom, Ron. Amikor vége lesz ennek az egésznek. – Lassan sétálni kezdtek a kőcsoportok körül. – Itt lesztek, amikor összecsapunk Voldemorttal? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
  
Hermione és Ron zavartan összenéztek.  
  
– Most meg mi van? – kérdezte követelőzően Harry.  
  
– Beléptünk a Rendbe – bökte ki a lány. – Amint megkezdődnek a támadások, mi is részt veszünk a harcokban.  
  
Harry megállt, és gondterhelten lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Ti nem vagytok normálisak – mondta halkan, majd dühösen rájuk kiáltott. – Ez tiszta öngyilkosság!  
  
– Te beszélsz nekünk öngyilkosságról? – vágott vissza Hermione ingerülten. – Te már egyszer meg is haltál, mégis itt vagy! Értsd meg, hogy most minden segítségre szükség van! És el kell ismerned, hogy a kiváló rúnafejtési tudásommal nagy segítségére lehetek Enabrann Tainnak – intett a felnőttek felé.   
  
Harry is odanézett, pont akkor, amikor keresztapja intett neki, mire mindannyian odamentek az oltárkőnél tárgyalókhoz. Enabrann a kihajtott pergamenekkel hadonászott, annyira magyarázott Albusnak.  
  
– Tehát a Holdfogyatkozás két és fél órán keresztül tart majd, és ez idő alatt az oltárkőre – tehát pontosan ide – kell helyezni Griffendél kardját.  
  
– Ez nem lesz ám könnyű – mondta tépelődve Dumbledore –, ha itt órákon át folyik a csata, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Voldemort is meg akarja majd szerezni a felszabaduló erőt.  
  
A druida bólintott, és kezdte összehajtogatni az egyik pergament. Perselus is odanyúlt, hogy ő is csomagolni kezdjen, mire a napfény megcsillant a kezén lévő smaragdköves gyűrűn, és Harry hirtelen egy egészen más világba került.  
  
Egy csodálatosan szép, igazi tavaszi időben találta magát. Stonhenge, a rengeteg virágdíszítéssel, csodálatosan nézett ki. Ő ott állt, kezét ahhoz a férfihez nyújtva, akit nagyon szeretett. Egymásra mosolyogtak, és úgy érezte, ez élete legboldogabb napja. Körülöttük duridák álltak, és ahogy megindultak Tain felé, mindenki tisztelettudóan meghajolt…  
  
– Harry? Harry! – szólongatta aggódva Piton, ő pedig zavartan pislogott, és próbált magához térni. Most vette csak észre, hogy nekidőlt Perselusnak, a férfi pedig óvón átkarolva tartja, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy érzi a remegését.  
  
Te jó ég! Ilyen volt hát az esküvőjük… És itt tartották… Emlékszik rá… most már emlékszik élete legboldogabb napjára…  
  
– Albus, azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha mi most visszatérünk Harryvel – jelentette be Perselus.  
  
Albus megértően bólintott, Piton pedig, nem törődve Sirius tiltakozásával, magával vitte Harryt, aki alig vett tudomást a körülötte lévő történésekről, de azt azért sajnálta, hogy nem tudott elbúcsúzni senkitől. Habár Siriusra most egy kicsit haragszik, mert meg sem próbálja megérteni őt.  
  
Piton gyengéden átölelve tartotta, ő pedig belekapaszkodott, amíg hazaértek. Perselus ott aztán az ágyhoz kísérte és leültette, a szokásosnál is sápadtabb arccal. Harry most már feleannyira sem remegett, hamar túljutott az újabb emlékáradati sokkon.  
  
– Milyen emlék jött elő? – kérdezte a férfi halkan.   
  
Harry sejtette, hogy Perselus a múltkori tünetekből – remegés és kisebb rosszullét – kikövetkezteti, hogy ismét eszébe jutott valami.  
  
– Az… esküvőnk – suttogta válaszul, még mindig az emlék hatása alatt. – Eszembe jutott… ahogy ott állunk… egymásra nézünk… de több nem.   
  
Újra reszketni kezdett, és szinte beleborzongott az érzésbe, hogy egyre több arcra emlékszik a ceremóniáról. Perselus lassan az arcához nyúlt, Harry pedig lehunyt szemmel simult bele az érdes kézbe.  
  
– Aludj egy kicsit – mondta kis szünet után Perselus, és visszahúzta a kezét –, az nagyon elősegíti az emlékezést. Eleve pihenésre ítéltelek volna, így legalább… még hasznos is lesz. – Harry beleegyezően bólintott, mert egyszerűen ki volt éhezve minden részletre az esküvőjüket illetően. – Hagy segítsek – nyúlt a derekához a férfi, és leoldotta az övét a karddal együtt. Némi nehézség árán Harry levette magáról a talárját is.   
  
Ledőlt, lehunyta a szemét, átadva magát egy igazán szép álomnak.  


**@~ >~**


	5. A sötét jegy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telnek-múlnak a napok, miközben Harry várja, hogy túllegyenek a rettegett végső csatán, miközben észre sem veszi, mennyire közel kerül Perselushoz...

Sosem ébredt még ilyen jól. Felült az ágyban és elöntötték az emlékek, melyek alvás közben tolultak elő. Teljesen belepirult, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy az esküvői vacsora után hova és miért vonultak félre. A… dolog javarésze elég homályos volt, de a lényegre egyértelműen emlékezett.   
  
Kezével végigsimította a takarót. Itt, ezen az ágyon lettek egymáséi először… a nászéjszakájukon.  
  
Már az emlékek nélkül is napok óta vágyott Perselus közelségére.   
  
Emlékek ide vagy oda, akkor is akarta Perselust. És nem a benne lévő Eligius, aki egyszer régen szerette… hanem Harry, aki most kezdi igazán megkedvelni a morcos bájitalmestert. Aki, mint végre kiderült, évek óta miatta rosszkedvű.  
  
Piton ebben a pillanatban lépett be a szobába, és megtorpant, amikor meglátta, hogy ébren van.  
  
– Jól vagyok – sietett megnyugtatni a férfit. – Sosem aludtam még ilyen jól!  
  
– Az jó. És miről álmodtál? – kérdezte, de Harry inkább nem válaszolt, csak sokat sejtetően mosolygott. – Ha jól látom, akkor ezek szerint valami nagyon jóról… Eszedbe jutott még valami?  
Harry kimászott az ágyból, és vívóállásba merevedett a szoba közepén.   
  
– Tudok vívni! – jelentette ki örvendezve.  
  
Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Akkor menjünk, és mutasd meg!   
  
Tíz perccel később már lent voltak a tisztásnál, mindkettőjük kezében kard csillogott. Meghajoltak egymás előtt, de mielőtt Piton felegyenesedhetett volna, Harry máris támadott. A mozdulatai már mind ösztönből jöttek, a régmúlt idők emlékével, de az elmúlt időszak gyakorlásainak is sokat köszönhetett.   
  
– Nagyon jó – mondta Piton meglepetten a földön fekve, miközben Harry kardjának hegye a nyakát érintette.  
  
Harry leengedte a kardját, Perselus pedig feltápászkodott.   
  
– Azért elég kicsi az esélye annak, hogy Voldemort karddal ront rám, nem igaz? Fogom én ennek a tudásnak egyáltalán hasznát venni? – kérdezte a férfitől.  
  
– Viszont annak elég nagy az esélye – vágott vissza Piton –, hogy rengeteg démont egy kardszúrással tudsz csak megölni!  
Harry erre csak pofákat vágott, mert hiszen az ő utolsó életében valóban egyszerűbben tudott egy átokkal mindenkit elintézni.   
  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Néhány nappal később viszont úgy érezte meg van győzve a kardforgatás hasznosságáról. A férfivel ugyanis átvették Voldemort seregének legvalószínűbb tagjait, és rájött, hogy a különleges bőrt viselő lények többségét egy karddal sokkal hamarabb elintézheti, mint egy rakás átokkal. Ettől függetlenül a harc közben alkalmazható átkokat is rengeteget gyakorolták.   
  
Egyetlen dolgot viszont egyszerűen képtelen volt újra elsajátítani, az pedig nem volt más, mint a teleportálás. Mindössze annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy már arany szikrákká tudott változni, és el is indult, csak sajnos sohasem oda érkezett, ahová akart. Amikor Perselus a patakparti padot tűzte ki célul, akkor ő ehelyett magában a patakban kötött ki.  
  
Akkor látta először igazán jóízűen nevetni Perselust. Rögtön meg is állapította magában, hogy nagyon jó így látni a férfit.   
Esténként az ebédlőbe jártak vacsorázni, de az étkezések szűk körben, többnyire csak néhány ember részvételével zajlottak.   
  
Tudta, hogy a konyhán ugyanúgy manók készítik az ételt – bár eddig még soha nem látta őket – és minden család számára külön asztalnál szolgálnak fel.  
  
Az ő asztalukhoz sokszor Aurelius is csatlakozott, aki az utóbbi időben meglehetősen visszahúzódóvá vált. Harryt azonban még így is ingerelte, ha túl közel jött hozzájuk. Néha észrevette, hogy Perselus rajtakapja egy-egy ilyen dühös pillanatában. De a férfit többnyire csak szórakoztatta a mérhetetlen féltékenysége.  
  
A mai vacsorán a drudiák is részt vettek, Enabrann Tain mesterrel együtt. Perselus elmondása szerint, időközönként meglátogatják ugyan a szigetet, de valójában ők mindig is Stonhenge közelében tartózkodtak a legszívesebben.  
  
– Szabad? – kérdezte mosolyogva Enabrann, amikor odaért az asztalukhoz.  
  
– Persze – bólintott Perselus –, megtisztelsz minket a jelenléteddel.  
  
Enabrann áthatóan vizsgálta Harryt, aki végül elkapta a tekintetét, mert a hideg futkosott a hátán.  
  
– Van valami újdonság? – érdeklődött, amikor már mindannyian az étellel voltak elfoglalva.  
  
Aurelius felelt neki, két falat között:  
  
– Semmi különös. Olyan tipikus vihar előtti csend félének gondolom.  
  
– Ahogy mondod, barátom – értett vele egyet az idősebb férfi. – Élvezzük hát ki, amíg tudjuk.  
  
Harry szomorúan ébredt rá, hogy valóban nem sokáig élvezhetik már a nyugalmat, hiszen Voldemort bármikor megkezdheti a támadásokat, és akkor se mugliknak, se varázslóknak nincs kegyelem. De vajon honnan fogja tudni Voldemort, hogy a Stonehenge-hez kell mennie? És azt, hogy mikor? Neki magának mostanában egyre többször volt olyan érzése, mintha az építmény hívná őt. És egyre erősödtek a jelek. Talán Voldemortnak is hasonló érzése támad? Végül is Stonhenge a legutolsó, halhatatlanok által hátrahagyott építmény.   
  
Közben befejezték a vacsorát, Harry már csupán Pitonra várt. Teljesen elbambult, amikor a furcsa, de már ismerős érzés úrrá lett rajta. Lehunyta remegő szemét, ahogyan az elméje tucatnyi emlékkel telt meg, amik mintha nem is a sajátjai lettek volna.  
  
Először egy templomban prédikált… aztán földmunkás volt… majd szabó, aki épp a portékáját adta el… egy költő, aki épp versén gondolkodott…  
  
– Harry! Harry, figyelj rám, kérlek… ezt meg kell innod!  
  
Harry… ki az a Harry? Ő most egy idős ember, aki feleségével együtt az utolsó éveit tervezgeti… ah, nem is, inkább egy kisfiú, beteg, de nem akarja lenyelni a gyógyszert, ám mégis beleerőltetik…  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy szörnyen kavarog a feje, de legalább nem hallott idegen hangokat, és elméjét nem borították kavargó emlékképek. Kinyitotta a szemét és Enabrannt látta, mosolyogva ült mellette. Mögötte Piton állt, háta mögött összekulcsolt kezekkel. Harry nyitott szemei láttán arca felderült, kissé elmosolyodott, bár a mosoly mellett az aggódás is látható jeleket hagyott a megviselt arcon.  
  
– Végre magadhoz tértél! – lelkendezett Enabrann, és kezét Harry arca előtt mozgatta, akinek be kellett csuknia a szemét, mert a mozdulatot követő erős arany fény bántotta.  
  
– Meddig…? – kérdezte Harry behunyt szemmel.  
  
– Órák óta – válaszolt a férfi helyett Piton. – Hogy érzed magad? Amíg nem hatott a bájital, úgy tűnt, megtébolyodtál.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem kapott levegőt.  
  
– Istenem…   
  
– Nyugodj meg, Eligius – mondta gyengéden Ennabrann. – Ha tényleg az történt volna, nem beszélgetnénk itt. Teljesen megőrültél volna.  
  
– Minden annyira valóságos volt – suttogta Harry, és kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Igen, mert azok az emlékek, személyek is azok voltak. Láttál minden egyes életet, amit eddig leéltél a múltban, és gondolom, lett volna még pár, ha Selenius nem itatja meg veled a bájitalt – magyarázta tovább a druida.   
  
Perselus teljesen összeráncolta a homlokát.   
  
– Úgy véltem, hogy az emlékeknek nem kellene ilyen drasztikus módon előjönniük. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a bájitalban nem tévesztettem el semmit. Akkor csak az lehet, hogy a te életkörülményeid mások. Már eleget eszel, azt látom… Talán az alvás? Harry, te nem alszol jól éjszakánként!  
  
Harry nem akart válaszolni, ezért az oldalára fordult, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– A bájital annál később fog hatni, minél jobban hátráltatod. Azt akarod, hogy az átok ne szűnjön meg? – kérdezte dühösen Perselus.  
  
– Csak nyugalom, barátom! – szólt közbe kissé hangosabban Enabrann, és felállt. – Most nyugalom, és pihenés kell a fiatalúrnak. Kérlek, ezt te is tartsd be, Selenius!  
  
– Persze, mester – hajtott fejet Piton, és előresietett, hogy kinyissa a férfi előtt az ajtót.  
  
Enabrann az ajtóból még egyszer rámosolygott Harryre, aztán távozott. Perselus visszatért az ágy mellé.  
  
– Örülnék, ha pár napig nyugton maradnál, nem edzenél, hanem pihennél. És nem szeretnélek ébren látni már hajnalok hajnalán. – Egy darabig csend volt, aztán Piton kissé sértődötten hozzátette: – Nem is ellenkezel?  
  
– Beletörődtem a sorsomba – vágott vissza Harry. Valójában szórakoztatta, hogy Perselus érte dühös és aggódik, meg hát jól is esett. – Nagyon fáradt vagyok… úgy sem tudnék holnap szembe szállni veled. Könnyedén legyőznél.  
  
– Nem hagynám, hogy szembeszállj velem! A szervezetednek pihenésre van szüksége – tette hozzá zordan. – Ezt pedig meg kell innod!  
  
Harry fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva, de a színéről azonnal fel is ismerte.  
  
– Álomital. Egyrészt azért, mert itt az ideje, hogy rendesen aludj, másrészt pedig nem szeretném, ha a már meglévő rémálmaidhoz a ma esti anyag is betársulna – magyarázta Piton, és kihúzta a dugót.  
  
– De hát honnan…?  
  
A bájitalmester a rá oly jellemző, átható pillantással válaszolt.  
  
– Engem nem lehet sokáig megtéveszteni, hiába vagy te olyan jó benne – morogta, és segített neki felülni. – Kevertem bele némi lázcsillapítót is, mert észrevettem, hogy nem vagy jól.  
Harry engedelmesen megitta az üvegcse tartalmát, majd érezte, hogy a fejét visszaengedik a párnára. Még hallott valami motyogást arról, hogy milyen rosszul fognak járni Dursleyék, de a bájital hatására gyorsan elaludt.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Nagyon jól esett úgy ébredni, hogy végre egyáltalán nem érezte magát fáradtnak, és nem emlékezett rossz álmokra. Hallotta, hogy odakint a kastély tetején kopog az eső.  
  
Tudva, hogy nem kell korán kelnie, jóízűen beljebb vackolta magát a meleg ágyba, ami fel-le ringatózott alatta. Harry még jobban odabújt, és már majdnem visszaaludt, mikor leesett neki, hogy az ágyak nem szoktak ringatózni.  
  
Rémülten emelte fel a fejét, és meglátta Pitont, aki halkan szuszogott. Most tűnt csak fel neki, hogy a férfi mindkét karja a hátán van, és álmában magához ölelte. Harry szíve most már annyira kalapált, hogy akár fel is ébreszthette volna Perselust. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és visszadőlt a meleg mellkasra. Egyik énje nagyon is örült ennek a fejleménynek, a másik ellenben szinte ordított a szituáció ellen.   
  
Úgy döntött, hogy Piton karjaiban feküdni nagyon is jó.   
  
Tulajdonképpen már régóta vágyott rá, hogy a biztonságot jelentő erős karok közt találja magát. Vágyott rá, hogy megérintsék, hogy valaki végre valóban őt szeresse… és Piton az ittléte alatt már rengetegszer bizonyította, mennyire szeret a közelében lenni, még úgy is, hogy nem nyerte vissza az emlékeit.  
  
– Min mosolyogsz? – kérdezte hirtelen Perselus.  
  
Harry hirtelen elfelejtett levegőt venni. Nem gondolta volna, hogy érzései ennyire láthatóak lesznek az arcán. Piton nyilván már egy ideje csak tetteti, hogy alszik. Harry feltűnésmentesen megpróbált eltávolodni a férfitől.  
  
– Maradj nyugodtan, nem zavarsz.  
  
– Téged lehet, hogy nem… de engem igen – mondta zavarodottan és elpirult. – Hogy kerülök én… ide?  
  
Perselus erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán úgy, hogy itt alszol? – gúnyolódott.  
  
Harry mérgelődve tápászkodott fel a férfiről, és távolabb húzódott.  
  
– Tudod, mire célzok!  
  
– Harry – mondta mély hangon Piton, ahogy lassan felült. – Éjszaka te voltál az, aki _Seleniusnak_ szólított, majd idebújtál hozzám.   
  
Hát, legalább nem a férfi volt erőszakos. Ez is valami. Észre sem vette, mennyire közel hajolt hozzá Piton, de azt igen, milyen mohón csillognak azok a sötét szemek.  
  
– Óh, hát… így már mindjárt… – motyogta, de a mondat megszakadt, mert Perselus kezével végigsimította az arcát. Az álla alá nyúlt, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
  
– De utána meg mertem volna esküdni rá, hogy a Perselust is hallottam.  
  
Harry egész egyszerűen nem bírt ellenállni a csábításnak. Lehunyta a szemét, felkínálva magát a férfinak, aki nem késlekedett. Pár másodperc, és Perselus megcsókolta. Harry mindkét karjával átkarolta a nyakát, és elmélyítette a csókot.   
  
Egyszerűen akarta. És nem ám a másik énje, az, akit Eligiusnak hívtak, hanem ez, akit Harrynek neveznek. Éhezett minden érintésre, amit tőle kapott. Eddigi élete során nem kapott annyi törődést, mint általában mások, így még jobban kívánta az érintést.  
  
Perselus közben gyengéden megfordult vele, és a hátára fektette.   
  
Egy percre sem engedte el őt a férfi, a hosszú csóktól pedig egyre jobban forrt a vére. Kívánta azokat a dolgokat, amikben valaha része volt a férfivel, de amikre még mindig nem emlékezett teljesen.   
  
Piton a csók közben felhúzta a pizsama felsőjét, és hűvös kezeivel végigsimított a mellkasán. Harry egy sóhajjal hálálta meg a kedvességet, ahogyan az érintés forró csíkokat hagyott maga után. Hirtelen valaki türelmetlenül dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón. Mindketten összerezzentek, majd Piton a legfélelmetesebb pillantásával nézett a csukott ajtóra.  
  
– Igen? – kiáltott ki.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy megzavarom pihenés közben, uram – üvöltötte be valaki –, de történt valami Londonban. Albus Dumbledore főtanácsos mindjárt megérkezik, és sürgős gyűlést hívott össze.  
  
Piton sóhajtott és lehajtotta a fejét. Aztán újra felnézett és kiordított.  
  
– Mondja, hogy mindjárt ott leszek!  
  
– Rendben! – hallatszott a válasz, azzal a tag elcsörtetett.  
  
Harry kissé rémülten nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– Ugye nem…?  
  
Perselus félrenézett, aztán bólintott.   
  
– De igen. Úgy látszik, elkezdődött, mert Albus megmondta, hogy csak akkor fog visszatérni ide, ha Voldemort megkezdi a támadásokat.   
  
Harry halkan felnyögött, mert hirtelen bevillant neki, hogy így milyen hamar eljön az idő, amikor szembe kell szállnia a gonosszal.   
  
– De én még nem vagyok kész… nem emlékszem a csatára… a hibáimra… – sorolta rémülten, mire Perselus mutatóujját a fiú szájára helyezte. – Shh, Harry. Remek kardforgató lettél, a tervet is alaposan megtanultad. Többet is kidolgoztunk, ha az egyik kudarcba esne. Immáron a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is segédkeznek, ők is hónapok óta készülnek a csatára. Minden rendben lesz.   
Harry ettől sem nyugodott meg teljesen. Most, hogy Piton még a gyűlésre is elmegy, végképp elment minden életkedve. Pedig már kezdtek a dolgok igazán izgalmassá válni…  
  
Perselus lehajolt hozzá, és egy gyengéd csókot lehelt a homlokára.  
  
– Este jövök.  
  
Bánatosan engedte el Pitont, aki a fürdőbe robogott, és pillanatok alatt átöltözött, majd kis mosollyal a szája sarkában távozott.   
  


**@~ >~**

  
  
A délelőttöt teljesen végiglustálkodta, bár rengeteget idegeskedett közben, mi történhetett, amiért sürgős gyűlést kellett összehívni.   
  
Végül nem bírta tovább a bezártságot, fogta a maradék olvasnivalót, és kiment a patak melletti padra tanulni.  
  
Délután megjelent Aurelius – feltehetően vége lett a gyűlésnek.  
  
– Selenius küldött – mondta, és leült a faasztal másik oldalán lévő padra, mire Harry félretolta a könyvét. – Ő most nem tud jönni, mert Albusszal mentőakciót szerveznek. Voldemort három kisebb mugli települést támadott meg London mellett.  
  
Harry aggódva hallgatta. Tudta, hogy legközelebb a varázslók lakta települések jönnek, és végül… az elkerülhetetlen.  
  
– Selenius nem akarta, hogy velük tarts – folytatta a varázsló –, azt üzente, pihenj, és olvasgass.  
  
– Egyáltalán mennyi áldozat van? – vágott közbe Harry idegesen.  
  
– A halottak száma nem jelentős. Főképpen robbantással támadtak, jó pár emberre ráesett a törmelék, és nem élték túl. Mindannyian úgy hisszük, hogy legközelebb a mugliszületésűek ellen fognak felvonulni. Voldemort mindenkinek meg akarja mutatni hatalmát.  
  
Harry erre szomorúan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy tájékoztattál.  
  
Aurelius biccentett, aztán fel is állt, és már jelentősen eltávolodott az asztaltól, amikor Harry nem bírta ki, és utána szólt.  
  
– Emlékszem arra, hogy milyen szerepet töltöttél be régen Perselus életében. – Aurelius erre megtorpant, és lassan visszafordult. – Azon az udvari vacsorán jutott eszembe. Csak azt akartam tudatni, hogy nem haragszom. Egyáltalán nem. Tisztellek azért, hogy ennyi idő után bírod… ezt az egészet.  
  
A tanácsos közelebb jött hozzá, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nekem elég az a tudat, hogy tudom, Selenius számíthat rád és veled boldog lesz.  
  
Harry szomorúan elmosolyodott. – Szinte semmire sem emlékszem, ettől függetlenül sajnálom.  
  
– Nincs mit sajnálni – mosolygott vissza. – Előbb-utóbb mindenre emlékezni fogsz. Egy esemény, vagy valami meghatározó dolog eszedbe fog juttatni mindent – vigasztalta. – Most viszont már tényleg megyek, várnak rám.  
  
Harry bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy a férfi arany szikrákká bomlik, és eltűnik az ég felé.  
  
Sokáig kint maradt a patakparton. Már esteledett, amikor úgy döntött, hogy ideje visszatérni a lakosztályukba. Perselus még biztosan nem tért vissza, de idekint már kezdett lehűlni a levegő a védőburok ellenére.  
  
A teleportálást meg sem kísérelte, szinte biztos volt benne, hogy egy szinttel lejjebb, vagy feljebb érkezik meg úti célja helyett. Így inkább felsétált, és nagyon büszke volt magára, amiért egyszer sem tévedt el. Felért, és még ki sem nyitotta az ajtót, amikor már érezte, baj van. Mihelyt hozzáért a kilincshez, azonnal vissza is húzta a kezét, és felszisszent. A kilincs égetett!  
Ingujját tekerte a tenyere köré, így már ki tudta nyitni az ajtót.   
  
Odabent forróság uralkodott, és amikor beljebb lépett, akkor látta meg, hogy lángol a plafon egy része. Rémülten húzta elő a pálcáját, hogy megfékezze a lángokat.  
  
– _Aquamenti!_  
  
A lángok hangos sistergéssel tűntek el, Harry pedig körülnézett, mi okozhatta a tüzet. Elindult az ablak felé, és akkor meglátta az ágy mögött heverő alakot.  
  
– Perselus! – kiáltott fel, felé sietve. Letérdelt mellé, és rémülten vizsgálta az eszméletlen férfit. Még mindig abban a fekete talárban volt, amiben reggel elindult. Valószínűleg most érkezhetett nemrégen… de mi történhetett? A férfi arca teljesen izzadt volt, testét azonban rázta a hideg. Amikor az arcához ért, elkapta a kezét, mert bőre szinte perzselt.  
  
– Perselus – suttogta, és megrázta, hogy magához térítse. – Kérlek, ébredj fel!  
  
Úgy tűnt a hangja hallatán Piton kezd magához térni.  
  
– Harry… menj innen… – motyogta halkan. Harry közelebb hajolt, hogy el ne szalassza, amit a férfi mond, de ez hibának bizonyult. Forró kezek ragadták meg a nyakát, és erőteljesen szorongatni kezdték, miközben körülöttük minden lángokba borult.   
  
– Potter… közeleg a végső csata – hallotta Piton szájából Voldemort hangját –, amikor eldől a világ sorsa. És te meg fogsz halni! Mindenki meg fog halni, aki nem engedelmeskedik nekem! Megöllek… és a világnak sem kegyelmezek!  
  
Harry ekkor már ordított, mert a fájdalom elviselhetetlenné vált mind a sebhelyében, mind a nyakán. Piton a mondat végén újra elájult, és végre elengedte a nyakát. Harry hátraesett, és csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán felemelte a pálcáját, hogy megfékezze az újabb lángokat.  
  
Remegő végtagokkal meredt Pitonra, az elméjében a gondolatok egymást kergették, és végül kezdte felfogni mi történhetett.   
  
– Segítség kell… – motyogta magának, és nagy nehezen felállt. Kezével megérintette a nyakát, hogy megvizsgálja mennyire sérülhetett meg, de gyorsan vissza is húzta. – Enabrann…  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és imádkozott, hogy csak most az egyszer tudjon oda teleportálni, ahová szeretne. Lehunyt szemén keresztül is érzékelte az arany szikrákat, aztán jött a lebegés.  
  
Egy tompa puffanás jelezte, hogy valahová megérkezett. A teremben azonnal csend lett.   
  
– Eligius! – hallott egy aggódó hangot, talán Aureliusét. Amikor térdre esett, a férfi elkapta őt.  
  
– Harry, mi történt? – kérdezte tőle Dumbledore, ám ő alig hallotta. Végre, most először sikerült neki arra a helyre teleportálnia magát, ahová igyekezett.   
  
– Perselus… – suttogta, amikor végre meg tudott szólalni – valami történt… mindent lángok borítottak…   
  
– Nyugalom, Harry. Enabrann, kérlek, gyere velünk, Aurelius, te pedig hozd Harryt!  
  
Érezte, hogy a férfi felemeli, de csak halványan volt tudatában annak, hogy visszatértek a lakosztályba. Először látni akarta, hogy Perselust biztonságba helyezik, megbizonyosodni róla, hogy minden rendben lesz vele… de aztán a fáradtság és a sebek kiütéssel győztek.  
  


**@~ >~**


	6. A legenda folytatódik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus túléli a jegy felizzását, de inkább Harry épsége miatt aggódik. Harry pedig... kezébe veszi az Avalon legendája c. könyvet, és ez igen rossz emlékeketidéz fel számára...  
> ... végső csata, visszatérő emlékek, egy kis erotika... mindezt tartalmazza az utolsó fejezet. ;-)

– Perselus, kérlek, nyugodj meg!  
  
– Nyugodjak meg? – vágott vissza dühösen Piton. – De hogyan, hiszen bántottam Harryt!   
  
– Nem lett semmi baja – mondta Enabrann hangja közelebbről.   
  
– De megsebesítettem!   
  
Harry ezekre a hangokra ébredt. Kimerülten nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy körülnézzen. Aurelius az ablaknál ácsorgott, előtte Dumbledore és Piton álltak egymással szemben, Enabrann pedig, mint legutóbb, most is az ágya szélén ült.  
  
– Nem te voltál – mondta rekedten Harry. A torkára helyezett borogatás használt valamit a hangjának, de még mindig nagyon fájt.  
  
Piton és Dumbledore egy emberként fordultak felé. Harry látta Perselus bűnbánó arcát, és egyszerűen nem tudta okolni a férfit.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted, Harry? – kérdezte gyengéden az igazgató, és közben mindketten közelebb jöttek az ágyhoz.  
  
– Voldemort volt az… – mondta halkan –, ő akart nekem ártani. Megfenyegetett, hogy mindenkit meg fog ölni, és senki nem menekül… ez volt a hadüzenete. – A bejelentést néma csend követte. – Mi a fene történt, hogy Voldemort ezt meg tudta tenni?  
  
Az igazgató sóhajtott.  
  
– Voldemort vélhetően a jegyen keresztül hívta a halálfalókat, köztük természetesen Perselust is. Ő azonban ellenállt a hívásnak. Emiatt történt ez az egész.  
  
– És úgy tűnik, megtalálta a módját, hogyan fordítsa Eligius ellen Seleniust – tette hozzá az eddig csendben lévő Aurelius. Eljött az ablak mellől, és az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Egy ideje már dolgozunk egy olyan módszeren, amivel a jegyet el tudjuk távolítani. Javaslom, hajtsuk végre, amíg… nem késő. Most, hogy ellenállt a hívásnak, Voldemort számára úgyis világossá vált, hogy melyik oldalhoz tartozik.   
  
– Egyetértek – bólintott Dumbledore.  
  
A bájitalmester lerogyott az ágy végébe.   
  
– De akkor már nem tudok több információt szerezni Voldemort terveiről!  
  
– Elég szolgálatot tettél már nekünk! – mondta szigorúan az igazgató. – Egyébként sem szeretnélek többé visszaengedni hozzá!  
  
– És én sem örülnék neki – suttogta Harry, mert mostanra már teljesen elment a hangja.   
  
– Ráadásul ismét tőrbe csalhat, és még a varázserődet is Eligius ellen fordíthatja, mint most is – mondta dühösen Aurelius.  
  
– És eléggé lemerítheti vele az enyémet is – tette hozzá még Harry, mire mindannyian csodálkozva néztek rá.  
  
– Nos, ez legalább megmagyarázza – mondta Enabrann –, hogy miért van ennyire kimerülve Eligius. A varázserejének fele ugyanis eltűnt.  
  
Dumbledore és Aurelius az ajtó felé indultak.   
  
– Megbeszélem a többiekkel az új helyzetet, aztán leteszteljük azt a varázslatot, amivel eltüntethetjük a Sötét Jegyet. Értesítelek majd Perselus, amint elértünk valami eredményt. Addig csak pihenjetek.  
  
Enabrann is felállt az ágy széléről, hogy az igazgatóval tartson.  
  
– Ne engedd őt holnap felkelni, Selenius. Most tényleg elengedhetetlen, hogy nyugton maradjon, a hangszálainak épsége forog kockán.  
  
A bájitalmester biccentett, és végignézte, ahogy mindenki távozik. Végül ő is felállt az ágy végéből, és odajött hozzá.  
  
– Tényleg nem haragszom rád – közölte Harry. – Nem te tehetsz róla.  
  
Perselus sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ha nem léptem volna be közéjük, akkor most nem okoztam volna neked sérülést.  
  
– De ha te nem tudtad volna olyan sok alkalommal tájékoztatni az igazgatót Voldemort terveiről, sok ártatlan élet veszett volna oda – mutatott rá Harry.  
  
Piton erre lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Inkább ne beszélj – mondta, elterelve önmagáról a figyelmet. – Csak nehezíted a gyógyulást. Ha csöndben tudsz maradni ma, akkor holnapra már rendbe is jössz.  
  
Harry bólintott és lehunyta a szemét. Ám mielőtt még elaludt volna, érezte, hogy a férfi egy gyengéd csókot ad a homlokára.   


**@~ >~**

  
  
De nem másnap ébredt fel, hanem még aznap éjszaka. Piton mellette ült az ágyban, betakarózva, és egy kopott kötetet tanulmányozott, a másik kezével pedig jegyzetelt valamit egy pergamenre.  
  
Harry örömmel nyugtázta, hogy már nem fáj sem a nyaka, sem a torka, és a borogatás is eltűnt.  
  
– Te miért nem alszol még? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Perselus leírta a megkezdett mondatot, és csak aztán fordult felé.  
  
– Van néhány dolog, amiknek még utána kell járnom Stonehenge-t illetően.  
  
– Éspedig? – kérdezte ismét Harry. Feltápászkodott, hogy közelebbről megnézze a jegyzeteket.   
  
– Ezek apám feljegyzései, amiket rám hagyott. Sok érdekes információ van benne az építményről. Hogy mire használták, miért építették, meg ilyenek.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel nézte egy darabig, mire rájött, hogy nem angolul írták, hanem valami ősi nyelven. Most azonban túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ezzel foglalkozzon. Azt sem vette észre, hogy Piton mennyire nézi őt.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte végül a férfi  
  
– Jól… nem fáj semmim, ha erre gondolsz – mondta kissé morcosan Harry.   
  
– Nem arra gondoltam. Álmodban nagyon forgolódtál, és folyton motyogtál – pontosított Piton.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, mit álmodtam – bámult Harry.  
  
Piton megrántotta a vállát, és visszatért a könyvhöz.  
  
– Kérlek, te is pihenj néha azért – mondta eltökélten, és minden félelem nélkül kivette a férfi kezéből a könyvet. Áthajolt, aztán letette az éjjeliszekrényre. – Fogadjunk, megint korán akarsz kelni.  
  
– Potter – mondta haragosan Piton –, _én_ edzve vagyok már ehhez az életritmushoz!  
  
Harry dühösen figyelte a férfit.  
  
– Utálom, ha így hívsz. Kérlek, Perselus… gyere aludni.  
  
Piton erre meglepett arcot vágott. Talán nem volt még hozzá szokva, hogy így hívja őt.  
  
– Nos, elárulok egy nagy titkot – mondta mosolyogva a férfi, és elzavarta a fényt adó bogarakat –, holnap egyáltalán nem kell korán kelnem.  
  
Harry észre sem vette, mennyire közel került a férfihez, aki újfent kihasználta engedékenységét. Elfogadta a mohó, birtokló csókot, és úgy tűnt, hogy a reggel elkezdett dolgot, végre be tudják fejezni.   
  
Perselus átölelte, ismét megfordítva testhelyzetüket, de most sokkal mohóbban birtokolta a száját. Harry most belegondolt, vajon Pitonnak mennyire lehetett rossz lehetett nélküle… a helyében ennyi idő után ő is türelmetlenül venné el azt, amit szeretne.  
  
Mire feleszmélt, a pizsama felső már nem volt rajta. Perselus a szájáról a nyakára, majd a mellkasára tért át. Harry minden egyes mozdulatot sóhajjal nyugtázott, és érezte, ahogy teste máris lángol a vágytól, hogy átadja magát a férfinak. Hirtelen azonban arany szikrák ragyogtak fel a testéből, mire Piton egy szisszenéssel meghátrált.  
  
Harry csodálkozva könyökölt fel.  
  
– Mi a baj?   
  
Perselus egy darabig némán nézte az arany ragyogást, amíg az végül teljesen eltűnt.   
  
– Nem folytathatjuk tovább – mondta lehangoltan. – A tested a házastársadat akarja, mással nem hajlandó… kapcsolatba kerülni.  
  
– De… de hát, te vagy a házastársam! – tört ki elkeseredetten, és visszadőlt az ágyra. Perselus visszahúzódott, és lefeküdt mellé.   
  
Gyengéden átkarolta, Harry pedig a férfi mellkasára tette a fejét.  
  
– A varázserőd most már emlékszik ki vagy – magyarázta halkan –, de rám még nem… idő kell hozzá.  
  
Harry csak hallgatott. Annyira szerette volna, ha végre igazán együtt lennének… többet, mint egy csók. Perselus kezével maga felé fordította a fejét, hogy újra megcsókolhassa. Harry kissé bánatosan válaszolt, és csókjuk hamarosan ismét szenvedélyessé vált.  
  
– Félek – mondta halkan Harry, ahogy visszafeküdt.  
  
– Már annyiszor elmondtam, hogy nem kell aggódnod. Minden rendbe fog jönni.  
  
– De hát több évszázados előnye van… én meg csak egy fiú vagyok – suttogta lehangoltan. – Meg hát attól is félek nagyon, hogy elveszítek valakit, aki fontos nekem.  
  
Perselus végigsimított az arcán, aztán szorosabbra vette az ölelést.  
  
– Te vagy a Kiválasztott, aki nemsokára emlékezni fog mindenre – mondta halkan.   
  
Harry nem válaszolt. A férfi mellkasának ringatására lassan elszenderedett.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Másnap Harry bánatosan ücsörgött a fotelben a kandalló tüze mellett. A lángokba bámult, a kezében tartott könyvet pedig elfelejtette. Perselus magára hagyta – már megint – és elvonult az igazgatóval a laborba, hogy megpróbálják eltűntetni a jegyet. Úgy vélték, az a legbiztonságosabb, ha ő nincs ott, nehogy Voldemort megérezze az ő jelenlétét és megint visszaéljen Perselus erejével.  
  
Visszanézett az ölében lévő könyvre, amit még Hermione adott.  
  
_Avalon legendája._  
  
Sok mindenről esett szó benne, de egyiket sem tartotta igazán jelentősnek, csak azt, ahol éppen tartott. Egy legenda, amely a végső csatáról és két szerelmesről szólt. A történet nagyon szomorú volt, mert a fiatal férfi meghalt az idősebb karjaiban.  
  
Egyszerűen nem bírta tovább olvasni, mert az első két sor után azonnal rájött, kikről szól. Perselus sosem részletezte, hogy milyen körülmények közt látta őt meghalni… hát most már sejti.   
  
Nyújtózkodott egyet, aztán begömbölyödött a fotelbe. Egy darabig még a lángokba bámult, aztán lehunyta a szemét, mert ha alszik, akkor rövidebbnek tűnik a várakozás.  
  
_Égett minden körülötte – a bokrok, a fák és az egész pusztaság.  
A hátán feküdt, és azért küzdött, hogy ne veszítse el az eszméletét. Vagy legalább addig maradjon benne egy cseppnyi élet, amíg hitvese vissza nem tér. Hallgatta, ahogyan sikoltoznak az emberek, és legszívesebben befogta volna a füleit. De nem tudta, mert nem maradt már rá ereje. Kezét a sebére szorította, de tudta, hogy hiába, sebe halálos. Ennyit ér a halhatatlanság! Voldemort őt is elintézte, akárcsak Merlint… és semmi sincs, ami visszafordíthatná a dolgot.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, amikor újabb fájdalomhullám söpört végig a testén.   
  
A fenébe! Pokolian fáj.  
  
Ennél valahogy szebb halált képzeltmagának, nem ilyet…  
  
– Eligius! – hallott egy ismerős hangot a sok kétségbeesett között.  
  
Még jobban összeszorította a szemét. Nem, nem akarja, hogy ő lássa, mennyire szenved. Meg akarta kímélni őt ettől, hogy lássa meghalni!  
  
Szerelme közben odaért hozzá, és óvatosan az ölébe emelte a fejét.  
  
– Eligius… istenem – suttogta rémülten Selenius.  
  
Fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbált elmosolyodni.  
  
– Elpusztult? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
– Igen, elpusztítottad – válaszolt a férfi készségesen, és piszkos kezével megérintette az arcát.   
  
Belesimult az érintésbe. Tudta, hogy nincs már sok ideje hátra, és olyan jól esett, hogy szerelme itt van mellette, bármennyire is meg akarta kímélni ettől az egész élménytől. Halhatatlanként rettentő hosszú ideig fogja kísérteni társát az élmény.  
  
– Akkor… jó… – mondta köhögve. Érezte a szájában a fémes ízt, majd azt is, ahogyan egy vércsík folyik a szája sarkából.   
  
– Ne beszélj, kérlek – mondta kétségbeesetten Selenius. – Tartogasd az erődet.  
  
– Amiből… már nincs sok hátra… – suttogta, és érezte, hogy valóban a végét járja. Felnézett szerelmére, remegő kezével még egyszer, utoljára, megérintve őt. – Kérlek, ne haragudj, hogy itt kell… hagyjalak. – Újabb fájdalomhullám jött, kénytelen volt összeszorítani a szemét.  
  
– Shh – suttogta halkan Selenius, mindkét kezével átkarolva őt, és vigasztalóan ringatta.  
  
Először azt hitte, hogy az eső kezdett esni, de a cseppek túlságosan forróak voltak. Eligiusnak összeszorult a szíve a felismerésre.  
  
– Csak… annyit kérek… ne felejts el – suttogta szomorúan, ahogy érezte, elveszíti az eszméletét. Sosem ébredt fel többé._   
  
Most viszont úgy riadt fel, hogy a lendülettől kiesett a fotelből. Rémülten kapkodta a levegőt, még mindig érezve a fájdalmat, amiről álmodott. De hiszen ez nem álom volt!  
  
Hirtelen felállt, mert úgy érezte, nem jut elég levegőhöz. Kinyitotta az erkélyajtót, és gyorsan kilépett, hogy megnyugodjon. Kezét a mellkasához szorította, ahová álmában a halálos sebet kapta. Fájt az érzés, hogy Perselusnak látnia kellett őt meghalni, hiszen az átok nélkül a seb amúgy nem lett volna halálos.  
  
Elkeseredetten rogyott le a betonra, könnyeivel küszködve. Egész életében kibírta könnyek nélkül, de most úgy érezte, betelt a pohár.   
  
Egyáltalán semmilyen más emlékre nem bírt koncentrálni, pedig már szinte mindenre emlékezett. Csak a halála töltötte be az elméjét…  
Nem tudta, mennyi ideig ülhetett ott kint felhúzott lábait átkarolva, és önmagát ringatva, amikor megérkezett Perselus. Hallotta, hogy a nevén szólongatja, és aggódva keresi. De nem válaszolt, csak némán meredt egy pontra, még mindig próbálva feldolgozni a szörnyűségeket, amiket az álom indított el benne.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Perselus, amint odaért mellé, és leguggolt hozzá.  
  
Harry némán rázta a fejét, szemét szúrta egy kibuggyanó könnycsepp. Perselus nem hagyta annyiban, két kezével megragadta a vállát, unszolva, hogy ránézzen.  
  
– Harry! Kérlek, mondd el, mi a baj! – kérlelte egyre növekvő aggodalommal.  
  
Harry végül a férfi szemébe nézett.  
  
– Nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni! – suttogta rémülten, egy mondatba sűrítve minden aggodalmát.  
  
Kétségbeesetten fordult meg, és hirtelen átkarolta a férfit, hozzábújva, mint egy kisgyerek. Perselus meglepetten viszonozta az ölelést, percekig némán ültek a földön.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte újra Perselus. Harry úgy vélte ezt a nevet sokkal jobban szereti, mint a Seleniust.  
  
– Emlékszem… azt hiszem, nagyjából mindenre – suttogta, és érezte, hogy a férfi megdermed. – Egy kicsit kiborultam… mert… eszembe jutott a halálom napja.  
  
Perselus nem szólt semmit, csak tovább tartotta őt. Nyilván az ő számára is megrázkódtatást okozott, hogy ő emlékszik kettőjükre.   
  
– Nem emlékszem pontosan mindenre… – tette még hozzá –, folyamatosan jönnek az emlékek… ahogy rápillantok valamire.  
  
Lassan felnézett a férfira, és néhány percig mélyen néztek egymás szemébe, majd Harry hirtelen magához húzta Perselust egy hosszú mély csókra. Pár perc múlva elengedte, és vágyával küzdve próbálta lefékezni magát, nehogy a férfire vetődjön.  
  
– Kérlek… – suttogta. – Úgy érzem, ez az utolsó éjszakánk.  
  
Perselus arca ellágyult, majd óvatosan felhúzta őt a földről, és az ágyhoz vezette. Ott magához húzta egy újabb csókra, közben máris egymás ruháit tépték, hogy minél előbb megérinthessék egymást. Harry minden egyes érintésnél és csóknál érezte, hogy a vágy egyre inkább fellobban benne. Minél előbb az övé akart lenni… hiszen ez az utolsó éjszaka. Ha valami megint rosszul sül el, sosem láthatja többé szerelmét.  
  
Szenvedélyesen szeretkeztek, és azokban a percekben számukra nem létezett semmi más. Sem a háború, sem Voldemort. Perselus gyengéd volt vele, de Harry tudta, érezte, hogy nagyon várta már ezt az éjszakát, amikor ő teljesen odaadja magát. Később, amikor meztelenül, izzadtan, és kissé fáradtan feküdtek egymás karjaiban,   
  
Harry arra gondolt, sosem hitte volna, hogy valaha ilyen boldog lesz.  
  
– Tudod – mondta megtörve a csöndet – az egész halhatatlanságban az a jó, hogy… – felkuncogott –, itt leszünk egymásnak mindvégig… és rengetegszer… tudod… – Újra kuncogni kezdett, de a mondat vége mégis egyértelmű volt. – És hát Perselus. Tudod, a történetnek soha nincs vége…  
  
Perselus csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Ej, Mr. Potter – mondta gúnyolódva –, miken nem jár az esze!  
  
– Ne már… utálom ezt a nevet – bökte meg a férfi oldalát. Majd megfordult, és a férfi hasára feküdt. Amikor férfiasságuk összeért, mindketten felsóhajtottak. – Mennyire fáradtál el?  
  
– Annyira nem – nyugtatta meg Perselus, és kicsit feljebb húzta, hogy megcsókolja. Két kezével belemarkolt a fiú fenekébe, amitől Harry halkan felnyögött. Kettejük között halvány arany szikrák pattogtak fel, amitől Harry megrémült.  
  
– Ez most…?  
  
– Ne aggódj – mondta mély hangon Perselus – mindkettőnk varázsereje felismerte egymást.  
  
– És lelkünk ismét egymásra talált – fejezte be a mondatot Harry – ez olyan, mint egy túlcsöpögős mese… ugye majd táncolsz velem?  
  
Perselus csúnyán nézett rá, amitől Harry megint felnevetett.   
  
– Na, megállj – fenyegetőzött a férfit, és újra magához húzta, egy újabb hosszú csókra. Ezúttal Harry volt a követelőzőbb, egyre jobban mélyítette a csókot, és égetően vágyott arra, hogy újra a férfié legyen. Perselus sem hagyta tétlenül a kezeit, ott simogatta Harryt, ahol csak érte. Az arany szikrák újra felpattogtak közöttük, nyirkosak voltak az izzadságtól, és Harry már majdnem a fellegekben érezte magát, amikor a férfi a férfiasságával játszott.   
  
De persze túl jó volt az egész, hogy sokáig tartson.  
  
Messziről hangos kürtszó hallatszott, mire Perselus megdermedt.   
  
– Mit jelent ez? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry.  
  
– Ez… gondot jelent – mondta szárazon a férfi, és ahogyan Harry is megerőltette az agyát, rájött, nagyon is igaza van a férfinak. – Gyerünk… mennünk kell.  
  
Mindketten felpattantak, egymásnak dobálva ruhadarabjaikat gyorsan felöltöztek. Perselus odadobta neki a kardot, amit Harry gyorsan magára csatolt, bár még mindig kételkedett benne, hogy egy ilyennek hasznát veszi.  
  
Valaki sürgetően dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón, mire Perselus odarohant és kinyitotta. Aurelius állt ott teljesen elsápadva, kissé lihegve.  
  
– Siettem mihelyt megtudtam… – lihegte és szomorúan Harry felé nézett. – Voldemort és a halálfalók megtámadták Roxfortot. – Harry teljesen elsápadt, és megtámaszkodott a mellette lévő szekrényben. – Az iskolának nem történt nagyobb baja, néhány apróbb sérülést leszámítva. A sebesültek száma is elenyésző…  
  
– A lényeget, Aurelius! – dühöngött Piton, amíg saját kardjának felcsatolásával küzdött.  
  
– A lényeg… igen persze… – próbálta összeszedni magát a férfi. – Azért támadta meg az iskolát, hogy Eligiust elfogja… de mivel őt nem találta, ezért elrabolta Hermione Grangert és Ron Weasleyt csalétek gyanánt. Már mindannyian Stonehenge-ben vannak a túszokkal együtt.  
  
– Istenem… – suttogta Harry. – Nem úgy volt, hogy őket biztonságos helyre viszik? – kérdezte. – Dumbledore azt mondta, biztonságban lesznek!  
  
– Tulajdonképpen ott voltak biztonságban – vicsorogta dühösen Perselus. – De miért csak most szólt a kürt?!  
  
Aurelius becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és az erkélyre sietett velük együtt.  
  
– Eddig mindenki csak állt és egymást nézték… mindenki Harryre várt, csak akkor akartak támadni – hadarta, hogy minél előbb a végére jusson a beszámolónak. – De valaki kilőtt egy nyilat, erre mindenki megindult…  
  
Harry remegő végtagokkal ácsorgott az erkélyen és hol Perselusra, hol Aureliusra nézett.  
  
– Jelenleg mi állunk jobban, mert Albus a Főnix és Merlin Rend tagjaival együtt másokat is bevetett. Sok diákot is láttam, akik küzdenek a halálfalók ellen… egyenlőre sikerrel. De a két túszt a főoltár mellett őrzik, nem tudunk hozzájuk férni…  
  
– Ron, Hermione… – motyogta rémülten Harry.  
  
Perselus odafordult hozzá és két kezét a vállára tette.  
  
– Figyelj rám! – utasította. – Neked semmi dolgod nincs, csupán a kardot az oltárkőre helyezni! Semmi mást ne tegyél! Voldemortot bízd ránk és a druidákra. Feltartjuk, amíg fel nem szabadítod az erőt, amivel elpusztíthatod. Világos? Semmi vakmerőt ne tegyél! Megértetted?  
  
– Már elsőre is megértettem! – vágott vissza idegesen Harry, előhúzva a pálcáját.  
  
– Aurelius neked csatlakozni kell majd a rúna olvasókhoz, amíg az erő felszabadul… bármi történik, ne mozdulj el onnét!  
  
– Felfogtam, hiszen már annyi gyűlésen hallottam! Indulhatunk?  
  
– Egy pillanat… – húzta elő a pálcáját Perselus. – _Ostendo!_  
  
– Immáron csak a halhatatlanok fognak látni? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Igen. Így nem fognak célba venni a varázslók. De azért vigyázz, kinek a tűzvonalába kerülsz!  
  
Harry bólintott, mire mindannyian lehunyták a szemüket, arra a helyre koncentrálva, ahol a világ sorsát eldöntő csata folyt.  
  
Pár pillanat elteltével valóban ott voltak. A két férfi azonnal védelmezően elé állt. Harry a hátuk mögül kikukucskálva látta, mekkora káosz van. Ők az egyik magasabb kő mögé érkeztek, nem messze az oltártól. Harry rémült tekintettel kereste barátait, akiket megtalált az oltárkő közelében kikötözve. Mindketten elég megviseltnek tűntek, de a fő, hogy életben voltak.  
  
– Gyerünk Harry, indulj el körbe… már felkelt a Hold! Bármikor aktiválhatod az erőt! – súgta Perselus. – Ha Aurelius a helyén van Miss Grangerrel, akkor tedd oda a kardot. De vigyázz, ne lásson meg senki, aki halhatatlan!  
  
Még mielőtt Harry bármit mondhatott volna, mindketten otthagyták őt, ő pedig dühöngve, de azért óvatosan indult el. Ne lássa meg senki, aki halhatatlan? Na, és ki az, illetve ki nem?  
  
Megpillantotta közben Voldemortot, aki nem messze az oltártól átkokat szórt a drudiák felé, akiknek viszont sikerült védőpajzsot húzni köré, ezzel sakkban tartva őt. Ha csak egy kicsit is erősebbek lettek volna, akár győzhetnének is. Harry elhűlve jött rá, hogy még a harminc druida, illetve az ebben a pillanatban hozzájuk csatlakozó Perselus és Aurelius ereje sem rendíti meg a gonosz mágust.  
  
Amikor figyelmét visszafordította az előtte elterülő csatatérre, hirtelen megdermedt. Néhány halálfaló háromfejű kutyákat tartott pórázon, ezekből kettő máris idegesen szimatolta maga előtt a levegőt.   
  
Harry elsuttogott egy varázsigét, amivel eltűntette magáról az izzadságszagot, aztán gyorsan elsietett előttük. Közben Aurelius odalopózott barátaihoz, és kiszabadította őket. Intett Harrynek, hogy minden rendben, csak menjen már.  
  
Nem késlekedett tovább. Menet közben lebukott pár nyílvessző elől, amivel a druidákat vették célba, de azok pajzsai szerencsére megvédték őket a sérülésektől. Odaért az oltárhoz, és villámgyorsan mögé bújt, ám ekkor hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt a bal vállába. Ösztönösen odakapott a kezével és felordított. Egy nyíl sebesítette meg a karját, és ennyi elég is volt ahhoz, hogy lelepleződjön.  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak! Ki tisztelt meg minket jelenlétével! – kiáltotta diadalmasan Voldemort, aki felfigyelt a tőle pár méternyire hallható hangra.  
  
Pálcájával, mintha csak erre várt volna, kettejük köré emelt egy pajzsot. Harry kezét a sebre szorította, és átkozta magát, hogy mekkora hülye volt. A druidák mellett ott látta Perselus, és az igazgató rémült tekintetét.  
  
– Kénytelen voltam kicsit kimozdulni otthonról – vetette oda Harry, és felállt, hogy bátran szembenézzen a gonosszal.  
  
– Óh, persze Avalon… legendás hely lehet – bólogatott Voldemort, ahogy közelebb ért hozzá. Pálcájával villámgyors mozdulatot tett, mire Harry a földre került. Mielőtt visszavághatott volna, Voldemort máris mögé került, fejét hátrahúzta, pálcáját a nyakára szegezve. – Reméltem, hogy nehezebb dolgom lesz veled… így semmi izgalmas nincs benne, hogy megöljelek. Múltkor legalább ellenkeztél.  
  
– Majd… meglátod… – sziszegte Harry fuldokolva, miközben ép kezével a kardja után matatott.   
  
Dumbledore és Piton magyaráztak valamit, de a buroktól Harry nem hallott semmit. Látta, hogy barátai Siriussal és Aureliusszal együtt már a rúnáknál állnak, és készenlétben várják, hogy odahelyezze a kardot.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, és minden erejét latba vetette. Gyorsan kirántotta a kardját, aztán beledöfte a gonoszba, ahogy csak bírta. Voldemort szeme kitágult a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól, mert arra nem számított, hogy így akar ártani neki. Harryt nem érdekelte a pálca hiánya sem… kihúzta a férfiből a kardot, aztán nagy nehezen felállt az oltárhoz támolygott és ráfektette a kardot. Aurelius és Hermione rögtön neki álltak a rúnák felolvasásának.  
  
– Egy halhatatlannak nem árt az ilyen sérülés… – mondta haragosan Voldemort, és dühösen elkapta Harryt. Úgy tűnt ezúttal nem fog késlekedni az átkok szórásával.  
  
De ekkor megremegett a talaj, elterelve a férfit szándékától. Harrynek nem kellett biztatás, ellökte magától, oda, ahová az ősi erő lecsapni készült. Minden egyes oszlopkő halványan világítani kezdett, egyre intenzívebb arany színben villogtak. Egyszerre az összes kőből hirtelen előtört egy széles sugár, és mindegyik Voldemortba csapott bele.   
  
Harry teljesen a földre lapult, nehogy ő is kapjon a félelmetes energiából. A gonosz mágus üvöltött és üvöltött. A sugarak csigaalakban átfonták, végül sok apró szikrára robbantották szét.  
Harry kikukucskált az arca elé tett keze alól, de csak annyit látott, hogy az arany szikrák teljesen eltűnnek a levegőben. Megkönnyebbülten fordult a hátára, kezét a vállára szorítva, és örült, hogy túl van az egészen. Hirtelen örömujjongástól és tapstól visszahangzott az egész környék. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ez megtörtént! És milyen rövid idő alatt!  
  
– Harry jól vagy? – kérdezte Sirius, térdre esve mellette. Mögötte ott álltak barátai, arcukon megkönnyebbült mosollyal.  
  
Perselus is odaért, és a kezdeti pánik, ami az arcán volt, lassan kezdett eltűnni.  
  
– Jól vagyok – előzte meg a többiek kérdését. – Csak egy kis horzsolás.   
  
Perselus és Sirius két oldalról megragadták és talpra állították. Az igazgató közeledett feléjük, pálcáját még mindig maga előtt tartva.  
  
– Gyorsan menjetek el mindannyian, a megmaradt halálfalókat még el kell fognunk! Az aurorok már mozgósítva vannak, nektek semmi keresnivalótok nincs már itt! Aurelius kérlek, vidd vissza Miss Grangert és Mr. Weasleyt a kastélyba. Most ott van rájuk szükség.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett rájuk.  
  
– Nemsokára találkozunk – ígérte. – Hamarosan visszatérek a kastélyba.  
  
– Várunk Harry – mosolygott szomorúan Hermione, és megragadta a dühöngő Ront. Odaálltak Aureliushoz, akivel pillanatok alatt eltűntek.  
  
– Perselus, vidd vissza Harryt, itt már nem tudsz segíteni!  
  
Sirius idegesen kapkodta tekintetét a két férfi között.  
  
– Csak nem akarjátok azt mondani, hogy megint elviszitek, és nem látom heteken keresztül?   
  
– Már megbocsáss Black – vicsorogta Piton –, de Harryt most annyira el kell rejteni a hálálkodó világ elől, amennyire csak lehetséges!  
  
– Ne aggódj Sirius, hamarosan viszontlátjuk egymást – mosolygott rá Harry Pitont elengedve, és amennyire csak sérült karja engedte, átölelte a keresztapját.   
  
Álltak ott egy darabig, aztán szomorúan elengedték egymást.  
  
– Pihend ki magad, kölyök.   
  
Harry bólintott, és visszalépett Perselus mellé, aki félig átkarolva elteleportált vele. Az erkélyre érkeztek, ahol egyensúlyát elveszítve előredőlt. Perselus gyengéden elkapta, és az ágyukhoz kísérte. Szinte hihetetlen, hogy alig két órája hagyták el ezt a helyet!  
  
Perselus szótlanul bájitalok után kutatott, amíg ő összerogyva ült az ágy szélén. Aztán a férfi jó néhány bájitallal tért vissza.  
  
– Azt hittem, órákig tartó küzdelem lesz… mint akkor régen – mondta halkan Harry. – Nem gondoltam volna…  
  
– Hogy ilyen könnyű lesz? – kérdezte Perselus. – Úgy látszik, mostanra már túlságosan elbízta magát, hitt a félrevezetéseinkben, és azért valljuk be, hogy a druidák nélkül nem ment volna. Na, mutasd feledékenységed eredményét!  
  
Perselus rutinosan ellátta a sérülést, végül pedig adott még egy bájitalt, amit a fertőzések elkerülése érdekében kellet meginnia.  
  
– Ez igazán finom volt – bosszankodott.  
  
– Emlékeztetlek, hogy a múltkor sokkal rosszabbul jártál!  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta bűnbánóan Harry, aztán odahajolt a férfihez és odahúzta egy csókra. – Esetleg visszafekhetnénk még egy kicsit? – kérdezte, mikor elengedte őt.  
  
Odakint kezdett hajnalodni, a Nap első sugarai már besütöttek a szobába.  
  
– Nagyon sok dolog vár még ránk a mai nap folyamán… új helyzet, még a politikában is.  
  
– Nem vágyom jutalomra – morogta Harry és végigdőlt az ágyon. –   
  
A kardot otthagytam… ugye az igazgató úr elhozza?  
  
– Csak nem hiányzik?  
  
– De… már kezdtem megszokni – kuncogott.  


**@~ >~**

  
  
Órákkal később az erkélyen állt és lenézett a mélybe, ahol az avaloni gyerekek játszottak. Elzárva a gonosz külvilágtól, biztonságban. Tökéletes hely a gyerekkornak. Szeretett itt élni, igazán otthonának mondhatta a helyet, és örült, hogy nem kell többé visszamennie Dursleyékhez. Sajnálta, hogy nem élhette itt a gyermekkorát, biztosan remekül érezte volna magát.  
  
Perselus már egy ideje elment. Visszatértek Aureliusszal a csata színhelyére, hogy megnézzék a veszteségeket. Őt szokás szerint itt hagyták, hogy rejtve legyen a külvilágtól. Harry nem sajnálta, itt legalább nyugta volt. Az avaloniak közül egy sem jött, hogy rátörje az ajtót, vagy megcsodálja őt. Egész nap élvezhette a nyugalmat, a csendet. Megebédelt Ennabrann mesterrel, aki hogyléte felől érdeklődött. Elmesélte, mire emlékszik már az előző életeiből, és beszámolt arról is, hogy folyamatosan jönnek elő az emlékei. Eligius emlékei.  
  
Tulajdonképpen ő ugyanaz a Harry volt, mint eddig, csak, ahogy neki is mesélte: okosabbnak hitte magát. Ezen a mester hangosan felnevetett, és közölte, hogy a kastélyban lévő nagy könyvtárat akkor még nem is látta. Megbeszélték, hogy pár nap múlva, még mielőtt visszatér Roxfortba, kap egy kis olvasnivalót.  
  
Este volt már, mire visszatért a lakosztályba a mesterrel való együtt töltött délután után. Perselus még sehol sem volt. Úgy vélte, ha nem kerül elő pár óra múlva, be fog csavarodni itt egyedül. Fel alá járkált a szobában, amikor az erkélyen felragyogott az arany fény, és tulajdonosa is megjelent.  
  
– Nem bírsz a fölös energiáiddal? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Nem! – vágta rá Harry. – Egész nap egyedül itt lenni, mikor nem tudom, mi folyik odakint…  
  
– Nos, mindenki ünnepel – vágta rá Piton, aztán ledobta a talárját az ágyra. Odalépett elé, és gonoszul elmosolyodott. – Mindenki… csak mi nem.  
  
– Hát… elég hamar változhat ez a helyzet…  
  
Harry odahajolt, felkínálva magát a férfinek. Újra érezni akarta, hogy itt van vele, és többet nem megy el. A férfi segített megszabadulni a ruháitól, Harry pedig közben mohón csókolgatta.   
  
Úgy tűnt, hogy Piton több évszázadnyi veszteséget akar bepótolni, és ő nem fog annyira hamar visszajutni az iskolába. Szívesen látta volna a barátait, de az, hogy itt lehet a szerelmével könnyen feledtette vele ezt a hiányt.  
  
Perselus az ágyra fektette, és minden ruhájától megszabadította őt, megint ott feküdtek meztelenül. Magukra húzott egy takarót,   
  
Perselus pedig mohón nekiállt újra felfedezni a testét, mint aki minden egyes porcikáját a memóriájába akarja vésni. Harry sóhajtozott és nyögött a kéjtől, miközben arany szikrák kísérték szeretkezésük minden percét.  
  
Amikor mindketten kielégülten feküdtek egymás mellett, Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami a teliholdról.   
  
– Nem lehetne…? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem – jött rögtön a válasz.  
  
– De telihold van… és olyan szép idő van odakint.  
  
Perselus erre már nem válaszolt, hanem forró kezével simogatta a hátát, amitől Harry libabőrös lett.   
  
– De én babonás vagyok… ha nem megyünk ki, lehet el fogunk válni – érvelt tovább Harry.  
  
– Jó legyen! – tört ki Perselus fáradtan, és pálcájával magukra varázsolta a nemrég ledobott ruháikat.  
  
Tíz perccel később már ott álltak a tisztáson, Harry örömmel karolta át a férfit, és lassan táncoltak.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindenki teljesen idiótának vél, amint itt táncolunk, ahelyett hogy…  
  
– Szeretkeznénk? – kérdezte gonoszul Harry. – Csak még egy picit… aztán visszabújunk a meleg ágyikóba.  
  
– Jó… kapsz még öt percet. – Kicsit oldalra nézett. – Szerintem Enabrann mester remekül szórakozik az ablakban.  
  
– Perselus! Kérlek… csak élvezd ezt a nyugalmat.  
  
Perselus összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Említettem, hogy Aurelius miért nem tért vissza? – Harry pördült egyet, és kérdően visszanézett. – Furcsa módon rabul ejtette Black varázsa.  
  
Harry hirtelen abbahagyta a mozdulatot, és csak tátogott, mint egy hal.  
  
– Aurelius és Sirius… együtt? – tátogta, mire Piton elmosolyodott.   
  
– Igen, ahogy mondod.  
  
– Te jó ég… ők… együtt – suttogta döbbenten. – Hozzá kell még szoknom a gondolathoz…  
  
Pördült még egyet, aztán odabújt hitveséhez, és úgy érezte, élete értelmet nyert, és végre boldog.   
  
Észre sem vették, hogy távolról néhány avaloni lakos figyeli őket, és mosolyogva nyugtázzák, hogy végre, oly hosszú idő után a két szerelmes ismét egymásra talált.   
  
És békés megelégedettségben figyelték tovább a holdfényben táncoló párt.  
  


  
  


**Vége**

 

  


_"A történetnek soha sincs vége..."  
Harry Potter (1997. december 3.)_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki itt velem tartott és Harryvel, egy utazásra Avalonra. Akik még nem írtak véleményt, azokét is szívesen várom, kinek mennyire tetszett ez a világ. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Függelék:
> 
> • A regény első képe http://msterbls.blogspot.com/2007/12/diane-david-arkenstone-enaid-avalon.html oldalról származik a Kelták legendája borítóról.
> 
> • Avalon kastélyának képei az azonos című játék képei valójában az http://www.freewebs.com/avalon_island oldalról.
> 
> • Negyedik kép witcome.sbc.edu oldaláról származik, amiben Stonehenge-ről ír ismertetőt.
> 
> • Ötödik kép sammyAK87 albumából származik http://s64.photobucket.com/albums/h167/sammyAK87
> 
> Irodalomjegyzék:
> 
> • Stonhenge leírása: http://sagv.gyakg.u-szeged.hu/tantargy/fizika/WEBROL/CSILL/STONEHEN/STONE.HTM
> 
> • Arthur király legenda: http://www.tombraider.hu/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=369&Itemid=77


End file.
